Just Like Heaven
by MystyVander
Summary: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter SLASH Veela fanfiction. Draco came into his inheritance as a Veela and accidentally chooses Harry as his mate as the War grows closer. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Like Heaven**

**Chapter One:**

**'Alone'**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters. They belong to JK Rowling/Warner Bro's.

**Author's Note:** The title of the fanfiction is from The Cure's song 'Just Like Heaven'. Please read REVIEW and enjoy! =D

**Warnings:** This is a Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy SLASH fanfiction, it is also a VEELA fanfiction. Please no flamers. It will become more rated further on due to sexual content, but only swear words for the time being. It will also be slightly OOC (as all Slash fanfictions are).

**Summary:** Growing up isn't just about aging; it's also about coming to realizations of who you are and what you stand for. As the War grows ever closer, Draco Malfoy has to deal with accidentally choosing Harry Potter as his Veela mate and the reprocussions of that (such as indeniable death if he is refused). Harry, on the other hand, just wants to be left alone and is sick of all the rivalries, he is yearning for a new life he know he can never have. But maybe he will find his chance in an unfamiliar place...maybe he will find his own salvation and that of the entire Wizarding World, in an unsuspected lovers arms. Or maybe the world is doomed no matter what.

_I Want to Be Alone - Jackson C. Frank_

_I need to touch each stone/Face the grave that I have grown_

_I want to be alone_

_Before all the days are gone/and darker walls are bent and torn_

_To pass the time of those who mourn_

_I want to be alone. _

XXXXXXXX

The sun was dropping 'neath darkened clouds. Night summer rain appeared to be brewing within the grey skies. From down below, through a dusty window, Harry peered vacantly up onto it with dull weariness. It had been three weeks since he caught the Knight Bus from the Dursley's and situated himself in Diagon Alley. Tom was more than happy to keep him a room at The Leaky Cauldron, though only when night fell was he there. He couldn't take the constant stares, questions, interrogations, and greetings from strangers he did not know that knew every bit of information about him. Well, nearly every bit.

Hermione and Ron were the only two who knew why he was living at the edge between the Muggle and Magical world. He couldn't return to that aweful place anymore; the Dursley's were just as unbearable as all the encompassing Witches and Wizards.

He longed for silence to it all and solitude above all else. It was a fools hope he kept to himself, ignoring the barkeep's and patrons eyes searing into him. '_Some hate me. Some love me. They think I can save them. I can barely save myself,_' he morbidly thought, taking another sip out of his Butterbeer.

Harry longed for sunrise. Freely, he could take a Muggle bus away from those who knew his name, he could as alone as it got wondering the Muggle world. Even when his mood was cheery enough, Harry found himself out to the movies by himself, even conversing with Muggle's he would meet in coffee shops though he never had anything interesting to say. They would talk to him about their favourite music, sports teams, world events. Harry had nothing to say to them. He would politely respond, glad to be away from what he normally knew.

On this particular night, he left The Leaky Cauldron wanting a late walk before the rain began, though he did not leave it alone. Hands in his over-sized slack pockets, his messy raven hair falling over his forehead and cheeks, Harry knew the buses would stop running soon and instead began a slow trek about the area he now knew so well. One of the only places left open at this hour was another bar, though Muggle, which Harry decided to stop in. See if he could have another useless, boring conversation with a London local. Anything was better than talking to his own kind.

It was a dank place, cobwebs resided into the corners left untouched for decades it seemed. Nearly empty on a Tuesday evening, Harry took a seat by himself up at the bar. He ordered his usual; whichever most popular ale was on tap at the place. He had yet to be asked if he were of age, this he thought was due to the ancient look his tired eyes gave off. Even bartenders sometimes seemed relunctant to come near him, like the plague.

Halfway through his first drink, the barstool beside him creaked, somebody else's weight fell down on it as a set of arms rested up on the counter.

"Potter, what brings us here?"

XXXXXXXX

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, what a pleasure it is to see you," Tom's crooked teeth grinningly greeted Draco as he stepped into the Leaky Cauldron Tuesday morning. He attempted to smile in return, yet as per usual it turned into a sneer. Shaking his head, he kept a stern look instead. That cold statuesque face of his Father.

"Tom," Draco solemnly nodded his head, "I'd like a room till the beginning of Hogwarts term," he stated dryly.

"Of course, sir. If you'd wait down here for just ten minutes, Drucellia is just finishing up room 2A," Tom smile widened, any business to him was good business, even if it was the son of a known convict whom was rotting in Azkaban at that very moment; the smallest edges of happiness being sucked out from him.

Draco slowly brought himself over to the corner of the bar, sitting down in a silhoutte of the wall. He would prefer to avoid being seen by those he knew. It seemed all those his Father worked closely with had disappeared, and all those who knew him well enough scorned Draco when they saw him. Nobody could quite grasp that he was not his Mother - or his deranged Mother.

Five minutes had gone by where he rapped his glass-like fingernails on the etched wooden table, then his silver eyes skirted up towards a familiar voice monotonely greeting the barkeep. His eyes widened. There was his nemesis, Harry Potter, talking to Tom before turning his back and leaving out the front doors. Not the backdoors which lead to Diagon Alley, but the front which lead to Muggle London. This began a bubble of questions and curiousities inside of Draco.

When Tom came over a little while later to inform Draco that his room was ready he asked about Harry's purpose for staying here. "I'm not sure why, but just like you he's here till the end of summer," was all he got out of him.

Didn't Harry have a lavish home safely hidden away to live in? A beautiul Manor, just like Draco's? A loving Muggle family, his Mother's family, to take care of him? Why would he stay in this dingy place for so long?

This questions paraded about his occupied mind all day as he unpacked and settled in his room, once bored he took a copy of Advanced NEWT-level Potions down to the bar and sat in the very same dark corner so as not to be noticed. Not much later in the evening was he joined once again by his school mate, who sat quietly at the bar for nearly an hour as Draco continuously peered over his book at him. Once he suddenly up and left to Muggle London again, Draco couldn't explain what forced him to follow but all he knew was that he was.

Suddenly he was walking ten paces slowly behind Harry, keeping his head low and staring at the Gryffindor's feet. He wanted to know what would bring him here. Once he seemed to have reached his destination, Draco was in the least bit astonished that it was a second, dingier bar than The Leaky Cauldron. Ontop of that, it was Muggle. He paced out front for a few minutes before deciding to go in. Though reluctant, he had actually never stepped foot in a Muggle establishment before.

"Potter, what brings us here?" Draco drawled, taking a seat next to the bespectacled brunette.

Harry jumped a little upon hearing his name, than a scowl firmly set into place on his hardened features as he turned to see who sat beside him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy? Aren't you going to catch Muggle cooties?" Harry harshly teased, spitting venomously between clenched teeth. All he had wanted was to get away from the Wizarding World but no matter where he went it seemed to follow him. The constant reminder of his doom seemed to follow him.

Draco slowly raised his eyebrow, bemusedly he spoke, "Cooties?" he asked, than raised his hand to catch the attention of the bartender. "What do Muggle's drink?"

"Who the hell said you could join me?" Harry snarled, "Sod off, prat,"

"I'll have whatever he's having," Draco informed the keep who gave him a look before going off to get him his drink.

"You don't have Muggle money," Harry pointed out, realizing Draco wouldn't just disappear.

The blonde shrugged and smirked, "No, but you do," he recieved his drink and took a sip. His mouth curled in dissatisfcation. "What the bloody hell is this?"

"Guinness ale, I think," Harry mumbled, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's-" Draco was about to call it vile, but noted that if he wanted those curious questions in his head to be answered he couldn't be as pompous as he usually was. "It is decent," he settled on.

Harry shook his head, more of his hair falling out in front of him. "If I'm paying for your drink, could you at least tell me why the hell you're here?"

Fiddling with the question, he thought the truth would suffice, "I saw you were staying at the Leaky Cauldron, too. I was curious as to why you would come to Muggle London. Also, do you understand how foolish it is of you to wonder around at night unsupervised? It is a bloody mystery how Voldemort has yet to murder you, being as careless and dim-witted as you are," he drawled, gulping down another taste of rotten Guinness.

"Did it go through your head between the Cauldron and here that what I do isn't any of your business, Malfoy?" Harry defensively snapped. Draco slowly put up his hands, he hadn't wanted to start a spat. He was too tired for that. He felt too old for it. "Plus, other than _you_ there are no Death Eater's wandering around Muggle London,"

"See what I mean; completely void of rational thought, you are," Draco quietly said not wanting to create an angry eruption from the brunette, though one seemed to be boiling anyway. Did his presence annoy him that much? Were school rivalries that lasting? Than Draco recalled his Father, who had attempted to murder him. He took a deep breath, getting any answers out of Harry would be difficult and he completely understood why.

"You have been lucky to date, Potter, but I know for a fact there are Death Eater patrols all over London. Not to mention Little Whinging, Godric's Hallow, Hogsmeade, even the Weasley's little Burrow is under heavy watch. All for you," Draco explained, trying to sound as matter-of-factly as possible, taking as much assumptuous venom out of his tone.

Harry's eyes widened at that, "The Burrow? Really?" he turned, mouth slightly open with obvious concern flashing across his features.

"Last I heard, they are not risking an attack until they see you are there. They are here in London because they know the Order of The Pheonix Headquarters are here, somewhere," he continued, Harry's eyes widening even more. Apparantly the Death Eater's knew more than he had heard.

"How do you know all of this?"

Draco rolled his eyes and pointed to himself, "A Malfoy, remember?"

"Oh, right. I forgot you're the son of the devil,"

"Lucius might be a cold-blooded twat but there are devils out there greater than he. Riddle and my Aunt Bellatrix are indefinitely one of them," Draco corrected him, this time he actually wanted to take a sip from his drink. The memory of his coniving Father always wrenched at him like a black hole.

They were both silent for a few moments. "Why are you telling me any of this? Why aren't you rubbing your little Dark Mark to call your Master to me? Why aren't you torturing me and-"

Draco once again put up his hand to stop Harry mid-sentence, he reached for his left forearm to roll up his sleeve, revealing clean, snow-white skin. To satisfy Potter, he showed him his right arm as well. "I would never let myself be marked by a madman, nor follow him,"

"Bullshit," Harry immediately responded, "What about Umbridge in Fifth Year, huh? Are you going to tell me you don't hate Muggle-borns anymore, either?"

Draco's eyes widened comically, "I still stand for pureblood breeding. I think it is unfit for a Wizard or Witch to mate with a Muggle, but my opinion has changed. I have grown up, Potter. I followed my Father because that is what children do. They follow the paths of their parents until their conscious enough to make their own. I made mistakes, I can admit, but those mistakes I will not apologize for. I did not know any better. Just like you did not, either, a second ago,"

Harry took this in, breathing into his pint before sipping. He had nothing to say to Malfoy. He still wished to be away from him, by himself or having a conversation with a stranger Muggle whom he'd never see again.

"Can you answer me now?" Draco softly asked after a few minutes, "Why are you here?"

Shrugging he answered, "To get away,"

The truth in the short statement stilled Draco, it sounded so sad yet so familiar to himself. He sighed, took a Galleon out from his pocket and slid it into Harry's hand beneath the counter top, paying him for his drink. "I guess you and I are not as different as we may have been taught," he said before slipping off of his stool and turning for the door. Before fully leaving the bar he cranked his head overtop his shoulder, "And try to be more careful wondering around Muggle places at night, we would not want to make it _too_ easy for him,"

With that he had left, back onto the empty streets as Harry sat alone at the bar. He felt blank, unable to process the conversation he had just had and whom he had had it with. Malfoy being so calm, collected and...sort of kind to him. Even helping him. Telling him things that Harry would have never dreamed the Slytherin would tell him; Death Eather activity. A sense of self-hatred whirlpooled within the pits of his stomach for judging the blonde too quickly and for so long. He knew Malfoy was to blame as well for a lot of the things that happened at Hogwarts, but so were he and Ron. Could it be that they were both just two teenagers trying to make it through school before their lives abruptly end?

By the time he had paid for his drinks, Harry couldn't think on it any longer. Or at least he wouldn't let himself. As he made it back to the Leaky Cauldron, he vowed not to tell his friends of his visitor but he would Owl post Remus in the morning about it. He needed to tip somebody off about the Death Eaters; he needed to make sure The Noble House of Black was left properly hidden and ill-used if they were so close to finding it even with a Secret Keeper situated.

XXXXXXXX

The weeks droned by and finally it was the day before the beginning of term. Draco and Harry had passed each other almost daily, though never speaking. They left their conversation held at the Muggle bar between the two of them and any further communication was unnecessary in both their eyes. Apparantly they both did want to escape and neither would interupt that for the other. Hermione and Ron arrived with the rest of the Weasley's, ready to buy their new loads of books which Harry had done weeks ago to study out of boredom, though went shopping with his friends anyway. He still felt the most comfortable between the two of them, going back-and-forth between bickering and joking.

They were outside of Florentine's ice cream parlor midday for a snack, catching up about the summer, when it happened. "The summer was grand untill Remus forced my family out into the House of Black. Living cooped up there, its hell. I have no idea how Sirius survived," Ron complained. Apparantly after Harry had sent Remus his letter, the werewolf gathered the Weasley's to stay in Grimmauld Place until they were certain the Death Eater's were gone. True to his word, Remus refused to tell anyone other than Albus Dumbledore where the reliable information had come from. He did not give Harry any gripe or concern about Malfoy, either, which surprised Harry. Did Remus know something he didn't?

"Honestly, Ronald, it cannot have been that bad," Hermione said over her scoop of strawberry ice cream.

Barely paying any attention, as per usual, Harry's eyes wondering behind his friends heads at the crowds of people, mostly Hogwarts students and parents, walking by buying new things for the new school term. He saw it happening just before Flourish and Botts, a flash of platinum hair fell to the ground only to quickly stand up. From the distance, Harry could see Malfoy whip his wand out furiously, scowling heavily at a group of six Seventh Year Hufflepuff girls. Cho Chang was among them.

"Excuse me," Harry mumbled before jumping from his chair and heading over there in a half run as to not arouse too much attention.

"You incompetent little bitches, _Tilant-_"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry cut him off, surprised he recieved three wands at his feet. Malfoy's and two Hufflepuff's among them.

"Harry?" Cho Chang was the first one to turn and greet him.

"Potter, this is none of your business," Draco lowly growled.

"Oh, and you're the one to talk about people sticking their nose into others business?" Harry snapped back. "What the hell do you think you were doing, starting a duel in the middle of Diagon Alley?"

Draco advanced on him, face flushed red with anger, "Me? You cannot be serious, Potter? This twats would not st-"

"Get out of here, Dirty Death Eater!"

"Filthy Malfoy!"  
>"You deserve to rot in Azkaban with your dearest Daddy!"<p>

Draco's fists were clenched at his sides as he turned from Harry back to the crowd of girls and a look covered his face venomously, "One more word and I will snap your necks, with or without a wand," his eyes were becoming slitted in a way Harry had never seen. The anger that was emitting from the blonde felt so strong that you could even reach out and touch it in the humid air.

The Hufflepuff's backed off a little bit but Harry finally stepped in between the two opposer's. "Cho, I thought better of you. Get out of here,"

"But Harry-" Cho whined haughtily.

"Get out of here!" He repeated harshly, thrusting the two Hufflepuff wands onto the ground before them. The girls scrambled to pick them up before leaving. They glowered the rest of the way down the streets, matched with a glower coming from Ron from the ice cream parlor where he and Hermione watched in confused awe. Harry took a deep breath and handed Draco back his wand who snatched it from him.

"I could have handled myself, Potter," he spat, dusting off his cloak.

Harry shrugged, shoving his wand and hands into his pocket and turning around. "So can I, but neither of us seem to get that picture," he walked back off towards his friends who waited for him with a million questions that would go unaswered, fully aware of Draco's heavy, silver slitted eyes resting upon him the entire way.

XXXXXXXX


	2. Hate and War

**Just Like Heaven**

**Chapter Two:**

**'Hate and War'**

**A/N:** Okay, so it's been years since I've touched this story and I am trying my hardest to do it justice and pick it up where it left off! Also, I couldn't find a song to really match...and I promise an update within 24 hours and a much better chapter! Enjoy and please review! :)

_Hate and War_

_Hate and war - the only things we got today_

_An' if I close my eyes_

_They will not go away_

_You have to deal with it_

_It is the currency_

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's our second day back and he already gives us _two_ assignments? This is madness!" Ron exclaimed, slamming his Potions texts down on the library table. He received hushes and glares from the nearby working students.

The Trio had proceeded to the library during their free period just after lunch, even Ron knew that if he didn't stay on top of his homework this year he might as well just drop out as it is. Begrudgingly he got to work beside Hermione who was happily taking notes and studying from her Arithmancy text, she didn't have Potions this year, much to the boys' dismay.

"Honestly, 'Mione, you couldn't just look this over to see-" Ron was immediately met with her rolling eyes.

"I have my own homework to do, Ronald,"

Harry smirked. Although he always prefered to be alone these days, it was only with these two that he could still feel a glimmer of happiness or a cinch of hope and reason. His Potion assignments were the furthest thing from his mind. It was announced yesterday that Godric's Hallow was on a type of quarantine; Death Eaters were making it their nest and there had been one of the largest casualties to date. As many times as Dumbledore urged Harry to focus on his studies and not to worry, he had to worry. Even with Remus reposted as the Dark Arts Professor also continuously reminding him he was safe at Hogwarts he knew two things; that it wasn't true and his safety wasn't what was important to him anymore. Members of The Order were being injured daily it seemed, Muggles were being slain at the hands of rogue Death Eaters. Even the Muggle world was starting to notice something wasn't right. Harry had the ability to put an end to it, he just hadn't quite figured out how.

"Don't you have some sort of special class with Trelawney today, mate?" Ron asked Harry suddenly.

"Nah, we're not starting till next week. And please, don't remind me, all I need now is another class," Harry groaned.

Hermione huffed, "It's not just another class, Harry! She's teaching you the art of wandless magic! One day it could save your life," she added.

Now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes, "It's Wandless _Healing_," he corrected her before returning down to his first of the dreaded Potions assignment.

Not even ten minutes had passed of actual work amongst the three of them when they heard a commotion erupt from the hallway. There was all sorts of bickering and yelling back and forth and upon hearing a name being mentioned in a slur of remarks, Harry didn't know why but he immediately bolted from his seat towards the corridor. Ron and Hermione along with other curious, confused students were not far behind.

Harry's heart dropped as soon as he saw the scene. Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore Nott all stood hovering over a slouched Malfoy who was swearing beneath his breath. The blonde spat onto the floor at Nott's feet, blood mixed with saliva, as he slowly rose to stand. Pansy Parkinson stood not far from the scene, arms crossed with a smug smirk on her face. "You're a pathetic traitor, Malfoy!" Goyle venomously barked. Harry stood frozen for a moment, confused. It wasn't news that Malfoy was no longer the 'Slytherin Prince' he had once been but he didn't know he had fallen this far from grace.

"No, _you _are the traitor, Goyle. And you, Crabbe, and Nott and Pansy! You are all so fucking blind, sodding brainwashed is what you are! By a Half-Breed nonetheless!" he growled back, his fists were clenched at his sides as visibly shook with anger, there was an obvious bruise popping up beneath his right eye that was slowly swelling itself shut.

The other Slytherins weren't too pleased with his response. Crabbe mumbled an incoherent insult to him before bringing his fist full force into Malfoy's upper stomach. The blonde was knocked back to the wall behind himself and slumped onto the floor. You would think it would have stopped, but Malfoy lolled his head upwards with a weary smirk and opened his mouth to no doubt make another snide remark.

Harry couldn't watch anymore. For some reason he felt obliged, he couldn't quite place what pushed him to stand between the Slytherin's. He now found himself facing four red-faced junior Death Eaters. "Got Potter fighting for you now?" Goyle chortled.

"Sod off, Scarhead," Malfoy snapped with the little energy he had left. Harry just glanced over his shoulder quickly before returning to the other Slytherin's.

"Unless you four want to duel with me, I would recommend leaving. _Now_," Harry had withdrawn his wand and made it blatantly clear he was ready to use it, having it already pointed at Nott's chest.

The four Slytherins glanced waywardly at the wand before scuffing. "You're lucky you have that thing on you, Potter. Next time you won't be so lucky," Nott led the group away.

Harry watched until they rounded the corner at the end of the Hall and then turned around to Malfoy who was unsuccessfully attempting to stand on his own. There was a small cut beneath his eye where the swelling was continuing, a small line of blood trickling out of the side of his pursed lips. Harry automatically reached out to touch the blonde's eye, he scowled and turned his head.

"I said fuck off," he hissed.

"Malfoy, what was that all about?" Harry was down to his classmates level now, crouching before him with a mix of concern and confusion writ in his eyes.

Draco was equally confused. Ever since their conversation in London they had been on better terms than ever before, but that wasn't saying much. They still held a discontent for the others presence. Why was he here, seemingly caring? Why did he even butt in where he certainly didn't belong? Just like he had in Diagon Alley.

"Honestly, Potter, not everything is your business," Malfoy snarled, he finally spotted his salvation hurrying down the corridor, cloak billowing behind him. It was Blaise Zabini, the only ally he had left in Slytherin.

Without being able to even justify the action to himself, Harry suddenly reached his hand forward and this time actually touched the cut below Draco's eye without the immediate recoil. Warmth erupted from his fingertips and sent tingling shivers throw Draco's body.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing, Potter! Get your filthy half-blood hands off me!" Malfoy snapped, Blaise at his side now helping him to stand. "Please, stay the fuck away from me," he added as his house mate helped him limply down the hall towards the dungeons.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry was distracted the rest of the day. He had deducted what the warmth in his hand upon touching Malfoy was; that Healing magic Dumbledore wanted him to hone. But the question was _why_ did he have the unshakeable urge to use it on Malfoy of all people? Why did he feel the need to step in and defend him...twice?

It was all tangled in the brunette's head. He knew that the Slytherin had never been and didn't seem likely to ever be within the ranks of Death Eaters, but why the sudden turn against him? Why did all the fellow Slytherins despise him now that his Father was imprisoned? Did he play a part in his own Father's imprisonment? Surely, not. Or may. He still acted like the prat they all knew but there was never that familiar venom in every word and the consistant snarks had slowed down to a bare minimum. Maybe the War wasn't as black and white as Harry had always been led to believe it was.

"Harry, you have to eat something," Hermione interuptted his line of thoughts. Although they initially questioned his motives of the earlier scene, when they saw he honestly had no answer to give them his friends had left it at that thankfully.

"I'm not really hungry, 'Mione," he mumbled.

Ron, between forkfuls, asked, "Is it about that Malfoy thing? Just forget about the ferret,"

But Harry couldn't. Malfoy had skipped the final class which they had together, Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts, and hadn't shown up to dinner either that night. A quick glance across at the Slytherin Table confirmed that Blaise Zabini was there, though, conversing with some other Seventh Years.

"It's not. I just can't stop thinking about that Potions assignment...after what happened I couldn't get any of it done," he lied and gathered his shoulder bag from underneath the table, "I'm gonna go up to the library while I still can before curfew, get as much work done as I can," without waiting for a response, he stood and turned on his heel to leave the Great Hall.

With all the bustle of students, especially still excited First Years, Harry couldn't concentrate. He couldn't find that peace and quiet in his head he longed for. It wasn't just Malfoy or the recent news of Godric's Hallow but something else that was irking him he couldn't quite place. On his way into the Entrance Hall, a few of the younger students still not used to The-Boy-Who-Lived presence whispered as he walked by. He thought he'd get used to it, or at least they would, but a new batch of students meant a new batch of eyes to stare at him.

He walked on past and made his way for the stairs. He took a long flight up and passed the floor the library was on and continued until there weren't anymore stairs left to take. With a mind ful of nothing he wasn't going to get any work done on his Potions assignment this much he knew. Harry had no plans on where to go but he found himself on top of the Astronomy Tower, peering over the edge that overlooked the Black Lake bathed in the moonlight hanging fresh overhead. He dropped his shoulder bag to the floor and leaned with both elbows propped on the stone ledge, pondering.

"Wish you were here, Sirius," Harry thought aloud to himself, "You'd help sort this out, I know you would. You would make sense of Malfoy for me and you'd force Dumbledore to see that I'm not a child who should be studying and doing useless assignments. I should be out there with The Order, doing what I can to help find Voldemort, I know you'd at least understand that," he sighed and picked at a loss piece of gravel on the edge of the stone.

"I could tell you where Riddle is, but it will not do you much good, Potter,"

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco sat with his legs dangled over the edge of his four poster bed, the black and dark green sheets tucked perfectly in their place as he did every morning upon waking. Blaise Zabini was sitting cross-legged ontop of his pillow, his tanned fingers flipping through the pages of his Potions text.

"Blaise, I am perfectly fine to be on my own, you know," Draco drawled with a half-smirk at his only friend.

Blaise shrugged, barely looking up from his text, "I know. Just thought you could do with some company after what happened," he paused in his work to look Draco seriously in the eyes, "You should really talk to that prat of a Headmaster to arrange a different living arrangement. I wouldn't trust these boys in my sleep,"

"What sleep?" Draco returned and sighed, "I place a Protection Charm every night, you know that,"

"Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson may be thick as rocks but Nott will figure out how to disarm it one of these nights...soon," he warned before returning back to his work, he knew there was no convincing Draco in his ways especially if it meant asking the Headmaster for help.

"So be it, I will be waiting for him when he does,"

"_Them_, Draco, them. They aren't stupid enough to ever go at you alone, they know individually they're no match but together..." Blaise couldn't concentrate, he had a real concern for his housemate that worsened with how flippant Draco acted towards his safety. "They really have it in for you, Draco. Who knows what exaggerations or lies they're parents and Riddle are feeding them about you and your family. I'm surprised what happened today only happened once, and you're lucky Po-"

"Do NOT even say it, Zabini," Draco hissed. He was unwilling to admit any kind of appreciation for Harry having stepped in. It made him look so weak, so vulnerable, he hated it. "Besides, I think it is you that has to worry about safety more than myself. Your alliance to a traitor of the madman will do you in soon enough,"

Blaise chuckled, "Everybody has known since First Year my family is neither here nor there, we praise Pureblood breeding but do not stand behind useless murdering though we won't fight against it, either. It is a blessing to have never have had a side picked for me," he admitted, suddenly looking across the room at the heavy, orante clock hanging overhead the doorway leading to the Common Room. He swung his legs off the bed and sprang to stand.

"Feeling alright enough for dinner, then? You seen right back to your pompous self," he smirked.

Draco shook his head, the little bit of platinum fringe he had falling from behind his pointy ears, "No, you go on, I have a few things I need to tend to,"

"Suit yourself," Blaise shrugged and before he left the room he peered over his shoulder back at his friend, "Be careful," he added and left.

He had already finished all the assignments given in the first two days back, there was really nothing for him to do. Sometimes he just needed to be alone, away from it all to think. There was still so much uncertainty left to his discovery at the beginning of the summer holidays. Just after his Father was imprisoned, something totally unexpected happened to Draco and he couldn't control it. His Mother was there when it happened, she told him a truth that shattered his world, his outlook on his family, what he had been raised to believe. Though he could ignore it and the feelings that came along with it, he knew he was headed towards an inevitable end soon, or a strange new beginning he wasn't quite pleased to embark on. Other than his parents, Severus was the only other person aware of his condition...of what he was...but Draco wasn't ready to talk to him, yet, as the Potion's Professor offered months prior. He wasn't ready to face it, or learn of the consequences of himself that were to come. He wasn't ready to die.

Draco found himself walking without thinking, his arms crossed behind his back as he fingered the Malfoy signet ring. As much as he loathed his Father and despised his Mother's secrecy and recent actions, he was still a Malfoy. Still stood for the Pureblood way of life, as hypocritical as that was.

He may not have his Father's hand pushing his back all the time, or his Mother constantly Owl Posting gifts and letters daily or all the sons and daughters of Death Eaters kneeling at his feet, but he was still Draco and most importantly he was still a Malfoy. His bloodline may have been a lie, but there were still truths in it he could live by. There was still his arrogance, his self-righteous attitude, his feeling...no his knowledge that he _was_ better than all those around him. It would be a fight for him to give all of that up, just because of what had occured in the recent months did not mean he was a different person. Though, Draco feared, he was growing up and out of certain things he wished he could hold onto.

The narrow staircase that climbed its way up the Astronomy Tower had a cool chill to them, it felt like he was back in the dungeons. He had left the Slytherin Common Room when it was light and the sky was now darkened as he peered out one of the windows he passed by. The days were getting shorter, that meant his time was running out. Nine months left and counting.

It was still dinner time and afterwards most students either retired to the library or Common Room so he had expected to be alone up in the reaches of the Tower. At last, he heard a voice talking to themselves as he neared the landing. For some reason, he couldn't help but smirk at the sound of its familiarity. Draco immediately straightened his posture, he stopped and listened intently.

"You would make sense of Malfoy," What did he mean by that? Draco thought, what was there to make sense of? He was flattered the Golden Boy couldn't seem to think of much else but was still lost as to what he was on about. "...doing what I can to help find Voldemort," Draco's attention perked at this. He may not be a cheerleader for the Muggle born but he certainly would do what he could to thwart that bastard of a Half-Breed.

"I could tell you where Riddle is, but it will not do you much good, Potter," Draco stepped out onto the landing now, arms crossed at his chest now as he raised a thin eyebrow at Harry who jumped at the sound of his voice.

Harry stood upright and fixed his glasses upon his nose, stumbling ever so slightly as he did. Always such a baffoon, Draco thought bemusedly to himself. "Eavesdropping on me now, Malfoy?" Harry asked and then blushed in realization, "How, er, much did you hear?" he mumbled.

The pure joy Draco felt at the embarassment Harry felt was unexplainable, but it rushed through him like lurid fire. He even felt, Merlin forbid, giddy, at the sight of the raven-haired boy blushing before him. "Enough," he responded, deepening the rouge of the Gryffindor's cheeks. Draco felt even more satisfaction, inexplicably.

Draco could see that Harry was mentally squirming, uncomfortably, and stood with an unwavering stare. He couldn't give this up if he tried, it was too satisfying. He waited patiently for the boy to speak again, his words were shakey. "Er, what's this about Voldemort? I thought you weren't a Death Eater, how in the world would you know where he is? And why would you be willing to help me?" Harry asked, he leaned his back against the ledge now of the Astronomy Tower, the distant flap of owl's wings not too far in the distance was their only accompanyment.

"His name is Tom Riddle, not Voldemort. You are just giving him the power he wants by using it. It is also not you I want to help, be sure not to confuse that ever again, Potter," Draco said sternly, "I have nothing but ill contempt for that..._thing_ who calls himself a Wizard and if you are balmy enough to attempt in anyway to bring him to harm, I will do what I can to push you and all the silly little Order in the right direction," he finally took his intense gaze off the boy, peering out over the brunette's shoulder to the dark sky and the Black Lake that lay beneath it. "Like I said, even if I told you, it will not do you or the Order much good,"

"Why not? And how the hell do you know about the Order?" Harry questioned, a puzzled look strewn across his face.

Draco chuckled darkly, "Are you that much of a fool, Potter? You really think that out of _hundreds_ of Death Eater's not a single one has ever heard word of a silly little secret order? They have known of it for decades. The only trouble has been discovering its Secret Keeper, the Order's hideout. Just the same complications Dumbledore and his army have had with locating Riddle," he stated this all like it was common sense, news to Harry and most certainly news to the Order this would be. Harry felt uncomfortable now, he knew who the Secret Keeper was, he knew where the Order held themselves, why wasn't Malfoy asking him?

"Malfoy, if you think I'm bonkers enough to buy anything you tell me-"

"Like I said, I hate that rat bastard, Potter. He is a filthy Half-Breed that does not deserve the air he breathes. If you or any Order member can steal that breath from him once again, I would be indebted for what he has made of my family and the Purebloods of our race," Draco spoke with venom, his distaste was clearly shown.

"I-I'm a Half-Blood," Harry stated.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Harry Potter's a half-blood?! Merlin, why did nobody inform me?" he sarcastically said, "Do you really think I am that thick? Honestly. There is a difference between a Half-Blood who is who he is and a Half-Blood who pretends to be a Pureblood. Who parades around doing a song and dance about lineage that he has no right to do. He may be an heir of Slytherin but that does not mean his blood is not thoroughly tainted,"

Harry looked down at his feet now, pondering all what he was receiving, "Wait...why would telling us where he is not do us any good?"

"Are they not training you to think better than that, Potter?"

The boy blushed again, "They're not training me at all," he admitted. This came as a shock to Malfoy, he paused only for a moment before collecting himself although all he could think is how extremely idiotic it was that they weren't drilling The-Boy-Who-Lived daily with the brutal training he would need to survive this War. Maybe it wasn't just Draco whose time was running out, counting down. What was Dumbledore and the Order playing at, were they really going to just use Potter as bait in the end?

"The wards around where Riddle is disallows anybody without a Dark Mark to enter or leave. Other than Dumbledore himself there is not a Wizard or Witch powerful enough, or at least not in allegiance with the Order, that could disarm their wards. Riddle himself never leaves, the higher ranking Death Eaters rarely come and go," Draco explained.

Harry was quiet as he listened, an immediate thought entered his head. He knew somebody who was brandished with a Dark Mark that could easily enter...but then wouldn't he have informed Dumbledore of this location already? "If somebody entered with the Dark Mark, would it be easier to disarm the wards from the inside?" Harry asked slowly, his mind suddenly racing with ideas. He suddenly felt useful with this new found information.

Draco smirked, "There we go, Potter, now you are thinking like a soldier,"

Harry frowned in response, shaking his head ever so slightly, that's not what he wanted to hear in the slightest. "Tell me, Malfoy. Tell me where he is,"

"I will. If only you tell me why," Draco said, he was standing beside Harry now, looking past him and over down at the Black Lake. Every once and awhile there would be a movement of the water, a small splash, a Grindylow or Merperson not far below the surface. "Why do you want to know, why do you want to help, when all that waits for you is death?"

"I need to try," Harry didn't wait to answer, "I need to try to help. I need to try to stop somebody else from dying and if that means that I snuff out...I don't care, my life is worthless compared to..." he trailed off, his eyes suddenly looked burdened, sad and old all at once. Draco found himself frowning, being torn at the look behind the emeralds.

"I will tell you, but please do me the favour of keeping me out of it. I do not need Gryffindorks riding my back from now on, having to deal with you is plenty enough," Draco drawled.

Harry smirked at that, he still sounded like the Malfoy he knew, but there was an obvious difference - the biggest one being that here they were, conversing almost civilly. Draco exchanged the location of Voldemort, he even added the names of the Death Eater's who would most likely be stationed there. Harry wasn't about to question any of it or its validity, that would be for Remus and the Order to decipher. He took it all down on a spare bit of parchment he had stashed in his shoulder bag. When they were done exchanging information, Draco turned on his heel to leave. There was no purpose for them to converse anymore.

"Thanks, Malfoy," Harry called after him, "Your eye looks much better, Pomfrey must have patched you up quickly," he added.

Draco barely looked over his shoulder at the boy, "_You_ did, not Pomfrey. See you later, Potter, and try not to get killed," with that, Harry was alone in the Tower again. He stood confused, slightly lost for thought or word. Whatever just transpired between them was odd, but it wasn't quite unusual considering what happened in London in the summer.

Harry hurried himself down to Professor Lupin's office after a few minutes, making sure he waited long enough not to bump back into Malfoy on his way. The Professor was just about to retire when he entered, the parchment clutched in hand.

"Remus, I know where Voldemort is!"

XXXXXXXXXX


	3. Runaway

**Chapter Three:**

**Runaway**

_The road below our wheels, all that we fought to heal_

_You close your eyes and cry, dying for the right to feel_

_I hear it coming down, oh the sweetest sound_

_Of forgotten tears falling on the solid ground_

XXXXXXXXXX

The oval-shaped office was cool, its walls lined with Potions text and supplies, the desk in the middle busy with unmarked assignments and dried up quills along with unread mail. Draco sat on the other side of it, waiting patiently in the leather chair. He would much rather be enjoying the light rain on the grounds this Saturday afternoon, taking a walk with Blaise or better yet joining the rest of the school at Hogsmeade. Instead, he was called here.

He sat up to attention as the side door to the office swung open and Severus Snape strolled in, cloak billowing behind him. His eyes were sunken, he looked so tired. The War was really beginning to get to those who had to deal with its realities daily. "Took you long enough. You know you called me here, Sev, not the other way around," Draco drawled a little annoyed at having to wait on his Godfather.

"That would be my fault," another voice piped in as he came in from the doorway, closing it gently behind himself. It was Professor Lupin, he stood in front of the desk beside Draco, leaning back on it lightly with his arms crossed across his wrinkled brown sweater vest. The man never looked right.

"I expected you to force me into conversing with you about this, Severus, but why is the werewolf here?" Draco snapped, automatically tensed at his Dark Arts Professor's presence. He hated the stench of him; like wet dog on a very rainy day, just standing near him irked him, kept his hair on ends.

"Tsk, tsk. Out of everybody in this entire school, Mr Malfoy, I will be the one to understand you the most," Remus smiled that silly smirk of his before looking over his shoulder at Severus to begin.

Draco stood up in a flash at this, anger immediately emitting off of him. "You told him?! A werewolf? A _Gryffindor_?" he screamed at his Godfather, pointing accusingly at his other Professor who just leaned there, smiling. Severus didn't respond, he was looking calmly at Draco with his hands resting folded underneath his chin, his greasy black hair slicked down either side of his face.

"No, Mr Malfoy, I _asked_ him," Lupin corrected, Draco's anger abruptly interupted with confusion. "As you so thoroughly pointed out, it is no secret that I'm a werewolf. Do you know what we do best?" he paused to sniff in the air with exaggeration, "We smell. The minute you walked into the Castle this year I could smell you. I didn't know who it was I was smelling, but it didn't take me long to find out who. There are no others like you in this school, Mr Malfoy, no others like you and I,"

"Do not _ever_ confuse me with the likes of you. We are nothing alike," Draco spat, he was sitting back in his seat now, shoulders tensed and fists clenched on his lap. He hated being compared to a dirty wolf, they were nothing alike in his mind.

"But we are. You may not be the same kin, but you will experience the same things I once did...but your experiences may cost you your life whereas mine almost cost my friends theirs,"

Draco pursed his lips, he had no response for that. He would have given anything to have ignored Severus' call to his office that afternoon. "I said I would assist you in anyway I could, Draco. This is the best I can do. I have read all the texts, studied all the notes and none of it will be of much help to you in the next coming months. Your case is so special its barely been documented. We can only guess and assume so much based off what we have seen in the past; what we have seen from your Father's past," Draco visibly tensed even moreso at the mention of him, "Remus is your best hope for understanding and coping. He wasn't born the way he is, like you, he became it. Your both half-breeds that can't runaway from your-"

A loud screech sounded as Draco stood so forcibly up from his seat it slid backwards and fell over. He slammed his reddened hands down on the desk, he was shaking all over in anger now. That was crossing a line to him. "Half-breed?! You dare call me a half-breed, Severus!" he spat venomously. He had never hated the man more in his life. Lupin reached out his hand and placed it on the boys' shoulder only to be shoved off, "Do not lay your paws on me you filthy wolf!"

"Are you not a Malfoy?" Snape was rising from his chair now, his voice deep and unchallenging, "Act like it," he demanded. Draco was seething and it took a great deal of control to not swear back at him or run from the office that moment, fuming. "Now, we know how much time you have left. Barely over seven months. Do you really think you can do everything that needs to be done?" Snape questioned seriously.

"What needs to be done? You said yourself you cannot be sure what is going to happen-"

"Are you really willing to risk your life on those hopes?" Snape interupted, "There are certainities, though only few, it is the finer details that are lost to us. The amount of time you have is a certainty, the result if you do not find somebody is the second absolute certainty. Please do not be so blind and thick as to ignore this," he was speaking out of what sounded like concern, but it was always hard to tell with Snape.

Remus sighed lightly, he looked tired, also. "Falling in love is something that takes time, it shouldn't have a limit to it but in this case it does,"

Draco scoffed. Alright, he had heard enough. None of this was helpful to him. They weren't telling him anything he didn't already know and didn't want to hear again. "Pardon me, but this is fucking ridiculous," he swore and finally turned to leave the office. He didn't look back when his Godfather called after him, he just continued on down the dungeon corridor.

XXXXXXXXXX

_It was a rare, extremely rare, almost unheard of occassion when Draco Malfoy cried. But upon his sixteenth birthday he cried like he never had before. He had sobbed so hard his pillow might as well have been set out in the rain. When the tears finally ran dry, he was at such a loss of what to feel. What to understand. Of what to know. He just wanted to runaway. Disappear. For once, to be somebody he wasn't and somebody he didn't know. _

_"Why was I not informed of this earlier? Why was I not raised knowing what I was? Why did you lie to me?" he kept asking his Mother the same questions, his Father having been imprisoned not long before this day. Draco had quite a few select words for that man but he was glad he wasn't around to say them. _

_Narcissa Malfoy was standing at the doorway to his bedroom, her face taut and cold. "We had hoped that your Father's breeding with myself would have avoided...this," she made a gesture at her son accompanied with a look of disgust. _

_Draco felt putrid hatred coil through his body. He hated himself. He was raised to despise himself, to think of himself the scum of the earth. He was anything but a Pureblood. Why couldn't they have at least warned him? Or taught him compassion towards his own kind? His own parents, hated what he was. What they were. It didn't leave him much hope left. _

_"Severus will be here later this evening. He will describe all the details. I am going out, now, business at the Ministry calls in regards to your Father's affairs," and just like that she was gone. Good riddance, Draco thought, he couldn't stand to be near her much longer anyway. What kind of Mother hates her son so much for just being what he is? _

_He didn't move from his spot on the bed for hours. He barely batted an eye. Severus came eventually, he was quiet and still at first and sat across from him. Just keeping company it seemed. "Why does it feel so different? How can it happen so fast? My eyes..." Draco trailed off, finally breaking the silence. _

_Snape took a deep breath and changed his position to sit beside Draco now on the bed. "It's called inheritance. It is known amongst those who have magical creature genetics laced with their own bloodline that upon a certain birthday they will come into their inheritance. Their creature characteristics, however few or many, will bring themselves to life all upon the same day. For some, like werewolves, it is their twelfth birthday. For others it's their sixth and others, like yourself, their sixteenth. Situations like yours have not been dealt with often. Even fewer have been documented. I think it is best we assume for the worst. That you will have to go through all of the formal and informal procedures a full-blooded of your kind must do upon their sixteenth birthday," he paused, allowing for Draco to take it in before continuing, "You will get used to it. How you see now, how you move and how you feel. From what I have read, and trust me when I say I have read all that there is to read on it, Draco, you will just become sharper, stronger and faster, but nothing splendid. Your body will just reach the height of its abilities and then fivefold once your mating ritual is complete," _

_The blonde, feeling a little less doomed and more comfortable with Severus there, obviously somebody still at his side, slowly sat up in his bed. His eyes burning from the tears. "And if I do not complete the ritual?" he asked, it was the one thing he worried most about upon his Mother announcing to him this morning what he was. What he had become. _

_Severus frowned and looked wayward all of a sudden, "I would rather not think of that, Draco,"_

_"Tell me. After the bullshit my so-called parents have been feeding me for sixteen years I deserve to know," _

_"If the ritual is incomplete upon your seventeenth birthday, you will die,"_

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco was back atop the Astronomy Tower. Ever since he had found himself there that night nearly two months back with Potter, it had become his favourite hideaway. Rarely did other students climb that high in the Castle and it was usually just to make-out. One sneering look from Malfoy and they would disappear in a flash. Seven months and one week left till his life was over. It was an odd feeling, knowing he was going to die and when. The how was vague but the small details didn't sound very pleasant to him. To die of a broken heart, how utterly pathetic for a Malfoy.

'My own parents despise me, my friends have all abandoned me. There is no hope for somebody, anybody to love me in seven months time. To love me deeply enough to give themselves fully to me. It is just not possible,' Draco thought to himself, he just knew he was doomed. He hadn't even begun to think about how to imprint upon somebody, even Severus couldn't figure it out. All they knew is it just happened, most of the time without knowing. Just like his Godfather had promised him five months ago, he had gotten used to his new vision and his new body. Nobody around him really seemed to notice, though the physical change wasn't much to go on. Each stride he took felt stronger even though on the inside he felt weaker.

"Finally found you," a voice snarled from the staircase to the Tower, "No Gryffindorks or Protection Charms to keep you safe up here, Malfoy,"

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry was stressed. More than stressed. Being stressed was an understatement. On top his regular studies and those with Professor Trelawney to hone his wandless healing, he had this oncoming attack at the Death Eater's head base to worry himself sick about. Of course he wasn't being permitted to asist in any way, other than the fact it was _his_ information he got from Malfoy that lead the Order there. He was baffled it took them a whole of almost two months to figure out a strategy to get in and to get where they needed to be. Harry was, as per usual, being left in the dark completely with it, but that didn't stop him from worrying any less.

It was just after his extracurricular lesson with Trelawney on a Tuesday night that he found himself exhaustingly climbing the stairs. He knew if he went back to the Common Room Ron would once again ask him to recreate what he had practicied in his wandless healing. Though he understood the redhead was just excited about it, still somehow, Harry was drained every time he used it whether on purpose or accidentally. There were a few rare times when he got a paper cut that he would without knowing heal himself. That part he could admit was kind of cool, but directing all of his energy at specifics was overall tiring.

He wasn't sure of the exact date but he knew the attack on the Death Eater's and Voldemort himself was to happen within the fortnight. All of the information Malfoy had given him had been oddly accurate. Harry hadn't come into contact with the Slytherin whatsoever outside of class, they wouldn't even exchange glances. Which Harry was thankful for, he was still a little befuddled on the Malfoy state of things.

"Fucking bastards," he heard a voice hiss.

Harry came to immediate attention and hurried up the last couple stairs. He hadn't been up in the Astronomy Tower for awhile now but he felt like it tonight, before it was too cold to venture up there. He came onto the landing to find a curled up Malfoy, shuddering against the cold stone floor. Harry rushed over to him, automatically sensing something wasn't right.

"Great, just what I need," Draco winced as he spoke, "Why is it always you?"

"Shut up, Malfoy, you're badly injured," Harry demanded.

Draco rolled his eyes, "What tipped you off th-" he suddenly felt a shooting pain from his side. He had surely had a broken rib or two, he felt the air in his lungs squeeze itself out momentarily. He groaned and clutched his body inwards on itself. He fought back the tears that tended to accompany pain. He would definitely not let Potter of all people see that.

"Shut up, Malfoy, you'll just make it worse," Harry, without a second thought, closed his eyes and a sudden calm came across his face that Draco could barely see through his bruised eyes and the darkness around them. They were both still, one concentrating and the other anticipating. Harry reached his hands forward and with his still shut he lay them gently on Draco, one on his shoulder and the other on the blonde's side, exactly where the pain was loudest. The injured boy winced, even the slightest bit of pressure caused him excruitiating pain.

A warm heat radiated from the brunette's hands and shot through Draco's body, his silver eyes snapped open wide as he looked down at the hands laid upon him. A soft, beautiful warm light was reaching out from Harry and caressing him. It felt so strange and yet so comforting. It was an odd feeling, he had never been healed like that before, other than the last time Harry had done it accidentally but that was nothing compared to this. A few moments passed and the light slowly faded. Once it was fully out, the brunette sighed a heavy breath before looking out through slitted eyes, "Does that feel better?" he mumbled, barely coherent. Before Draco could even blink Harry fell to the floor with a thud.

Quickly, the Slytherin sprung to his feet and took out his wand. A simple levitation charm later he was levitating the limp body of The-Boy-Who-Lived down the Astronomy Tower stairs. He didn't even think twice about how amazing he felt, he was still in disbelief at how well Potter healed him and then some. He hadn't felt that lively in a long time...in almost five months to be exact.

Draco took the quickest route to the Hospital Wing where upon he was glad to see it empty. Madame Pomfrey immediately rushed over to him and escorted levitating Harry to the nearest bed. She of course demanded an explanation and the best one he could give was that he exhausted himself. Though unsatisfied with his answers, she had work to do on her new patient.

Draco left the Hospital Wing, a little bewildered and lost. He found himself at Severus' office door again, knocking lightly. "Come in," he heard his Godfather call. When he entered he spotted Professor Lupin was still there.

"Tea, Mr Malfoy?" Lupin offered, motioning toward his own cup.

Ignoring the offer and the werewolf, Draco looked directly at Severus who had a knowing look in his eyes, "Where do I start, Sev?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Don't be bloody ridiculous! Madame Pomfrey said he's fine, so he's fine!"

"But look at him, Ronald, he looks so...drained,"

" 'Mione, please, he will be FINE," Ron grumbled back again.

The two had been sitting at their friends bedside all morning. Having not returned to the Common Room at all the night before, they went looking for him, concerned. After a quick reference check on the Marauder's Map they both rushed down to the Hospital Wing and refused to leave, much to Madame Pomfrey's dismay. She ensured them he would be just fine and just needed his rest, but his skin was paler than they had ever seen it and his eyes so sunken they couldn't believe.

Harry groaned. Both Hermione and Ron jumped at the sound of his voice. "Harry? Harry, can you hear me?" Hermione softly started, hovering directly over his head.

"Mate, how're you feeling?"

The brunette groaned again, slowly opening his eyes. "Blind," he grumbled.

Ron chuckled, "See, told ya 'Mione, he's fine,"

Hermione sent a glare the redheads way before looking concernedly down at Harry, "What happened?" she whispered, handing him his glasses at the sametime.

Slowly rising up on his elbows, Harry cringed. His whole body felt like it had been hit by a two tonne truck. Harry fathomed answering truthfully, recalling the events of the night before, but decided against it. He shrugged nonchalantly, looking off to the side avoiding his friends eyes, he hated lying outright to them. "I just overdid myself practicing after my lesson with Trelawney, is all," he mumbled.

Hermione shook her head, "They really shouldn't push you so hard,"

"Coming from the girl who said he should practice at it any chance he gets," Ron interjected immediately.

"Hey! Practice is different from performing," she blushed and then looked back down at Harry, "We're just glad you're okay. You had us worried sick,"

"She's right mate, you did. Be more careful next time, alright?"

Harry mustered all he could into an honest smile, "Promise," he said. "But, er, thank you guys and all, but I'm really tired...I think I need to get some more rest,"

They both jumped up immediately, "Of course! We just wanted to make sure you were alright," Hermione said quickly, gathering her things. "We'll be at the library till lunch if you decide to come down,"

"Rest all you can, mate, feel better! Oh, and this was on the edge of your bed, probably from Dumbledore or Remus...cya later, mate," Ron said with a small smile as he took an envelope from his pocket and left it on his bedside table before trailing behind Hermione out of the Hospital Wing doors.

Though he was grateful for his friends concern and worry directed at him, there was too much on his mind. What had happened to Malfoy the night before? Was he okay now? He obviously wasn't in the Hospital Wing with him, but that didn't say much. Also, why was he so concerned with his well being? Harry turned over on his side, clearly aware that he would get little rest done with so many thoughts running through his head and questions unanswered. He reached onto the bedside table and opened up the envelope. 

_'Thank you. _  
><em> D.M'<em>

That was it. But that was enough for Harry. He couldn't explain it but the simple gesture had him blushing and feeling better already.

XXXXXXXXXX


	4. Distraction

**Chapter Four:**

**Distraction**

**A/N:** This isn't exactly what I wanted for this chapter but my baby was sick and needed tending and I really just wanted to get something out :( I promise next chapter to have the actual beginning of some Slashy wonderful stuffs ^_^

XXXXXXXXXX

_It's a world of hate_

_Gone incredibly wrong_

_We cared too late_

_We just followed along_

XXXXXXXXXX

The Gryffindor Common Room was silent; near empty on the late Thursday evening, most students were either in bed or wearily studying and completing assignments left to the last minute. Ron was doing just that, his hand rubbing against his pulsating head underneath his messy red hair. He grumbled, " Urgh, _why_ does every Professor make everything due on the same bloody day?" he asked from his lone spot at a desk not far from the large couch Harry was sitting on. The brunette was sitting with his legs crossed and folded underneath himself, his right hand facing palm up on his knee cap radiating a small, soft light. In a way, he was studying, too. Professor Trelawney had insisted he start trying to become more familiar with summoning small doses of the wandless healing magic so it wouldn't drain him as had happened a few weeks prior. In his other hand he held the Marauder's Map, he scanned it thoroughly each night, always looking for one name.

"I mean, honestly, how do they expect you to get this all done?!" Ron complained again, this time throwing his quill down.

Harry shrugged, never once looking up from the Map. "I did. Hermione did, too. Maybe you shouldn't have gone to Qudditch this week,"

"You must be mental, not go to Qudditch? With you not on the team, we have to practice twice as hard just to beat bloody Hufflepuff! It's rudy pathetic, is what it is!" Ron scoffed, he closed his books and pushed his assignments away, laying his head down on his arms groaning. "Why won't 'Mione help me?"

Harry once again just responded with a shrug. Then there it was. That name he was always on the look out for every night for a fortnight now. He was on the Fourth Floor and as per usual he slowly climbed the Map upwards, the twisting and turning stairs showing his ascent to where he always ended up. Just as usual, there his name was, alone. It was beginning to really unnerve him. Here he was, the fifteenth night in a row, by himself, unsupervised, on top of an open Tower totally vulnerable to attack. After what had happened Harry figured he would smarten up. Of course he won't, he's Malfoy, Harry reminded himself. He seethed silently and stood. For some reason tonight he cared more than usual; maybe it was the dullness in the air or because it had taken twice the time it usually did to find him on the Map. Ron and Hermione used to question why he was constantly staring at it every night around the same time, just before curfew, but that stopped about a week ago, they knew his answer was never going to change from, "Just 'cause,".

Without warning he stood to leave, he ignored Ron asking where he was off to as he went to their bedroom to collect his Invisibility Cloak. As he walked through the Common Room once more, Ron was collecting his books and turned to ask, "Harry, where are you going with your cloak?"

Harry merely shrugged, "For a walk," was his simple answer and before he heard anymore questions or protests he hurried out the portrait hole. Once in the corridors he threw his cloak on, not wanting to run into any Prefect's warning him of curfew. He was quick to make it up to the Astronomy Tower, not once second guessing his purpose or pull to go there to see him. At least, not till he was there.

Upon hearing anothers foot steps on the stone floor, Draco quickly turned around with his wand out-stretched. He immediately relaxed and disarmed himself upon seeing it was nobody at all, or at least that he couldn't see. Draco turned back to peer out across the Black Lake, a small smirk on his lips, "Good evening, Potter, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he drawled.

Harry shivered, something about Draco's tone hit an odd nerve, he pulled off the cloak and folded it in his arms only to drop it to the floor. It was cold up there, he was glad he had his thicker cloak on, he doubted neither of them would venture up there when the snow starts falling in a few weeks. "I, er, saw you on my Map," he gestured towards the Marauder's Map, still clutched in his left hand.

Draco only momentarily peeked over at the map in reference before leaning on the ledge of the Tower with his hands, looking outwards again. "Ah, yes, Potter's famous devices. I knew for so many years you could not have been smart enough to get away with everything you did, I knew you had to have had help,"

"Hey! The only reason you even know about this," Harry said, blushing, and referencing the Map he was now folding and shoving into his cloak pocket, "Was because of the foolish Umbridge brigade last year,"

"Your point? The knowledge of the items you posess only make you that much less impressive, Potter," Draco turned with his back to the Lake now, upon seeing the slightly irritated look on Harry's face he chuckled, "I am just _teasing_, Scarhead,"

This for some reason made Harry flush even more, he looked down at his feet, his hands in his pockets, trying to avoid the silver gaze that seemed perfectly comfortable to stay fixated on him. They were both silent for a moment, just the sound of wind and distant owls wings to keep them company.

"So..." Draco began slowly, "Why exactly are you here then, Potter?" he could no longer be completely mean to the boy, he didn't have it in him especially after what Harry had done for him the last time they were in the Tower together, but that didn't mean he was exactly wishing for his company. It was the silence and the absence of words that drew him up to the Tower every night, Potter's presence was ruining that.

"Uhm...to be honest I er, think it's really stupid of you to be up here alone every night," Harry admitted, he had a hand behind his head now, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. He still couldn't meet Draco's gaze which still didn't leave him, he felt it bearing into him, almost as if it was seeing through him. Harry didn't quite understand how Malfoy could always do that, even when he hated the boy those silver eyes cut Harry's thick skin like glass.

Unsure if he was surprised or not, for Potter always seemed concerned about everybody no matter who they were, he decided to play along. "Worried about me now, Potter?" he taunted.

Harry was inwardly damning himself and how easy it was to make him blush as well as his inability to think faster than his feet took him up the Tower that evening. "No, well, yes...kind of!" he groaned, "Piss off, Malfoy, it's bloody well idiotic of you to go walking around in the middle of the night by yourself when you have groups of filthy junior Death Eaters after your life,"

"You are one to talk, Potter. You are the most wanted boy there is, yet here you are, wandering around in the middle of the night chasing after me," Draco baited, almost playfully. As much as he just wanted to be alone, he could feel Potter squirming beneath not only his words but just his presence and it was enjoyable to an extent.

"Yeah well, maybe we're both idiots, then," he admitted in a mumble, slowly dragging his feet over to a part of the Tower's ledge not far from Draco, he over-looked the Lake now, trying to shake the blonde's gaze, unsuccessfully. "Still, after what happened last time it wouldn't surprise me to find you dead next time Nott and his dumbass cronies get you alone,"

Draco turned to face the same way as Harry, though not once faltering his eyes, "You say that like you care if I die," his tone had much less mockery in it that time.

Harry shrugged, swearing inwardly at that blush that crept its way up his neck again, "I don't. Or I do, I don't know," he shook his head, his messy raven fringe falling down and covering his emerald eyes, "I just don't ever want anybody to die, is that such a bad thing?"

The Gryffindor was surprised and shaken to find a hand pat him on the shoulder, all of a sudden Draco was at most a foot away from him now, "No, Potter, that is just you being you," he replied honestly. "And thank you, for what you did last time. It saved me the embarassment of having to explain anything to Pomfrey," he took a deep breath before adding, having to muster up his dignity, "It really meant a lot, that you would give that much for me,"

Harry turned to meet his gaze finally and with furrowed brows, "I would do it for anyone save Voldemort and a few of his prize posessions," he quickly responded. He didn't want Draco to think what he did for him, healing him, was a special gift or something of that sort for him. Harry would have responded the same way to any other Slytherin in the same situation...wouldn't he?

Seemingly unaffected, Draco asked, "How long have you been able to do that anyway? How did you learn?" It was a very useful skill to hone, very few Wizards had the ability to do wandless healing and he was not in the least surprised that Potter was one of them.

"I dunno, awhile now I guess. I used to accidentally heal myself sometimes when I was young, like before I knew I was a Wizard, but I didn't really realize I was doing it until last year. Dumbledore knew, well he must have always known, and he's getting Trelawney to teach me how to really utilize it," Harry explained nonchalantly, it really wasn't a big deal to him anymore and he didn't see how it could be in the first place. Wandless healing was the same as Charms or Dark Arts, it just happened to be a particular art of magic he was naturally good at.

"Trelawney?" Draco jeered, "As if that bat knows her wand from a broom,"

"She's actually kinda brilliant. A little, well a lot, totally insane, but she _does_ know certain arts of magic really well," Harry defended her, he felt like he had to, she really had been teaching him a lot about Wandless Healing even though she herself couldn't perform it, she was a great instructor. That didn't mean that he didn't think Divination was mostly hogswash, still.

"Mhm," was Draco's only response, he finally lifted his gaze from Harry to turn back to look at the Lake once again. There was just something so calming about it; its quitness, stillness. It seemed so distant from the bustle of school and the crowds of people, even though it really was just right there, it always seemed so undisturbed - what Draco wished he could be. A few minutes past, the blonde comfortable with the silence as Harry began to shift back and forth on his heels. He couldn't stand the silence in the Slytherin's company, it was unnerving and unnatural. He was too used to years of bickering that any calmness like this void of any ill intention was still too awkward for him to process.

"Listen, Draco," the blonde was immediately surprised to hear his first name slip from the others mouth, it sounded so foreign, "Uhm, I'm really sorry about..." Harry sucked in a shuddering breath, "...about Lucius. Not that I ever read the garbage that Skeeter woman prints or nothing, but Rem-er...Professor Lupin told me his final hearing was over, that he was going to receive the Dementor's Kiss. I'm really sorry, I can't imagi-"

It was such a drastic bipolar change of energy, it took only a split second for Draco to be calm to be seething with a sudden anger. The mention of his Father's name, the thought of what he was already sure was to come - his Father's inevitable, pathetic demise - enraged the blonde. It was the last thing he wanted to think about. His hands balled into fists at his side, "Potter, who the fuck do you think you are? Did I invite you to talk about my family? Do you really think I care what YOU of all people have to say about my Father?!"

Harry reached out, returning Draco's earlier gesture and placing his hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and before his hand was inevitably pushed off he forced the energy Trelawney had been training him to control through his fingertips. That warmth again, for a third time, felt like eletricity vibrating through Draco. So soothing, so calm. His anger just slipped from him, like that. He didn't like it. Draco shrugged the hand off of himself. "What the hell was that, Potter?"

"Something Trelawney told me...wandless magic is more about the feeling than it is about the incantations or the steps. I thought she was being bogey but I guess she was right," Harry shrugged, he had nothing left to say anymore, he understood that Draco wouldn't want him to revisit the touchy subject of his Father. Harry didn't even know why he did in the first place. He pushed himself off of the ledge and grabbed ahold of his Invisibility Cloak. Draco just stood silently, looking out over the Lake again. He didn't want to look at Harry again, afraid his eyes would deceive him. He felt so oddly calm and at peace, just because of that simple touch, he didn't want to give Potter the satisfaction of knowing he had done that with such ease.

"Night, Malfoy," he added, starting his descent down the Astronomy Tower stairs, "And for Merlin's sake stop coming up here alone,"

Draco couldn't help but smirk.

XXXXXXXXXX

Look! Look! Goddammit, look at me!

Harry was tapping his quill rapidly on his splattered spare bit of parchment he should have been using to take notes down on. It was Defence Against the Dark Arts, he wasn't too concerned about falling behind. Not that he could have concentrated even if he tried. After their encounter, Harry had been up all night pondering how he could have been so stupid to even go to the Astronomy Tower in the first place. Let alone, looking for Malfoy's name nightly on the Marauder's Map. Then there was that gaze, those piercing silver orbs. He just couldn't shake the sight of them from his head and he couldn't fathom why. He had known Malfoy for six years, what was changing all of a sudden? There were so many more important things to be thinking about and dealing with; the War, school, the still fresh wound with Sirius' name on it that Harry carried, the worthless efforts of Ron's sister that as of late were beginning to annoy Harry, he had very little time to even save breath for her. So why, when all of these things should come first in Harry's mind, could he not stop thinking about that unnerving feeling he got when Malfoy looked at him the way he did for so long last night?

"Harry! Quite it!" Hermione hissed, pushing his wrist of the hand that was holding his quill still rapidly tapping the parchment. He sent her an apologetic look before returning his focus to the front of the class, not at the Professor whom was passing between chalkboards explaining the usefulness as well as the effects of stronger aura incantations, but at the perfecftly styled platinum hair that sat unmoving as did the boy beneath it, taking notes just as everybody should.

Professor Lupin was interupted mid-sentence when the bell rung, the class had ended, it always seemed to cut him off. He sighed as all the students immediately bustled to get on to their next lesson, calling out the pages of homework reading needed to be done that evening as they filed out the door. Harry didn't even notice his classmates get up around him, nor did he hear the bell. Hermione and Ron had their bags packed before they turned to him, Ron shoving him to get his attention, "Mate, c'mon!"

"Huh? Oh, class is over?" he muttered, his eyes still not leaving the front of the class. He was waiting for his stare to be met still, Malfoy was bending over slowly dropping his Dark Arts texts into his shoulder bag. Zabini wasn't in the class so Malfoy always sat at the front alone, as usually always the last to leave.

"We're going to be late for Charms!" Hermione whined, yanking on Ron's robes. The two rarely lef the other alone these days.

"Go on guys, I'll catch up, just want to ask Remus something," Harry mumbled a quick lie. His friends reluctantly left him, unwilling to be late for their next lesson, most of the students had cleared by now and Malfoy was finally strolling up the aisle on Harry's side. His intention was to walk right past the brunette but he was stopped by a quick Seeker's snatch of the wrist. Malfoy raised an eyebrow and looked down at the still seated bespectacled boy. Relief washed across Harry's eyes, or at least that's what Malfoy thought it looked like. He even could have sworn he saw a small smile creeping up his lips, Harry dropped his eyes down to gather his own books now, letting go of his hold on Malfoy's wrist.

"Your dim-witted friends may not notice, Potter, but if you stare at me all class like that again, some people might think you no longer hate me. They may even think you _like_ me," Draco teased through a smirk, satisfied at the immediate blush on the boys cheeks he continued on his way. He didn't even question why Harry had stopped him so abruptly, had waited for him to walk by, whatever it was Harry got what he'd wanted. Whatever it was Draco had done to distract Potter so much was entertaining to say the least to the blonde, The Golden Boy couldn't even concentrate on his favourite class anymore, he couldn't keep his mind off of him for whatever the reason. This pleased Draco, perhaps more than it should.

XXXXXXXXXX


	5. Medicine

**Chapter Five:**

**Medicine**

**A/N:** Okay, so I'm sorry but there will be some actual Slash goodness to come next chapter and this time I PROMISE! ;) Also, the titles of the chapters may seem unrelated but this is sort of a 'Song Fic' (only a little bit) so the titles are the names of the songs I use for that chapter. This song is by We Were Promised Jetpacks :) Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

_Bring me back to life_

_I've stumbled and staggered too many times _

_Bring me back to life_

_Too stupid and stubborn to put up a fight._

XXXXXXXXXX

_Lurid fire burned through his veins, an anger so strong it felt like he had swallowed liquid lead that churned inside. His head, pounding, splitting. A deep-throated scream wrestling its way up through his constricted lungs, his body shook. Pure anger, so strong, so hateful and poisonous. It made him sick. He couldn't see anything, he was blinded by the hate so full. _

_"No more! NO MORE!" his head felt like it was cracking, breaking...why couldn't he see? Why did it hurt so badly? Why was he so angry?_

Harry jolted awake in a sweat, immediately his hand clutching his head. He loudly groaned, his lightning bolt scar felt like it was on fire. It must have been just around midnight, he tried to stay quiet, not to awake his dorm mates but the pain - his head had never felt like this before! It was almost unbearable, "Ow, shit!" he bit his lower lip, drawing a bit of blood as he did, swinging his legs off the side of the bed. He knew what was happening, but it had never quite happened like that since he came to face Voldemort in the graveyard back in Fourth Year. His head was still searing painfully, he stumbled out of bed in the meantime knocking his wand off his bedside table, it clattered to the floor. Ron grumbled, "S'there?"

"Fuck!" It was becoming too much, he could still feel Voldemort's anger radiating in his head. Ron was now more fully awake, the other boys were waking, too, grumbling and concerned. Harry was leaning on a poster of his bed, eyes clutched shut and both hands holding his head now. Ron was at his side in a minute, his arm snaking underneath his shoulders holding him upright.

"What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked but as Harry groaned in response he quickly started for the door, "Dean," the redhead called to the only boy fully upright in bed, watching with confusion and concern, "Can you tell Hermione to meet us in Dumbledore's office, please?" he asked, throwing the door open and hurrying a groaning Harry down the stairs.

"Sure, of course," Dean responded wearily, jumping out of bed to alert the Gryffindor female in the girls dormitory.

It must have been a record how fast Ron had Harry up, standing at the elaborate entrance to Dumbledore's office. The statue was unmoving, Ron swore, turning to look at Harry whose pale complexion was worrying. He hadn't spoke yet, just groaned every few minutes and weighed heavier on him for support.

"Dammit," he swore, "Acid pops! Sherbert lemon! Licorice Dungbombs! Cockroach Clusters!" Ron screamed all the random candies and treats he could imagine Dumbledore would have to be the password to his office.

A voice sounded from behind them, "Jelly Slugs," Professor Dumbledore calmly said, the statue finally moving to reveal its hidden staircase to allow the three to ascend to his office. He was wearing a heavy blue robe with golden lining, he didn't even have his glasses on which he had to retreive from his top desk drawrer upon entering the office. He was also greeted by a quick squack from Fawkes. Dumbledore smiled wearily at the boys as Ron plopped Harry down onto a chair, the brunette cradled his head in his hands still and was leaning forward.

"It's Harry, sir, I think he had one of those vision thingys-y'know, from You-Know-Who?" Ron explained.

Dumbledore was sitting with his hands folded ontop of his desk, a knowing look on his face. "I figured as much. Madame Pomfrey will be up any moment with tea, it will help," he said calmly.

Harry slowly looked up at that, his vision blurry from having forgotten his glasses, his emerald eyes had traces of tears from the pain in them. He didn't know if it was Voldemort's anger or his own he was feeling, but it surged through him again, "You _figured?_ Tell me, how in the hell did you figure?" he growled lowly through clenched teeth.

"Come now, Harry, do not let Voldemort win. You are better than his hatred," before Harry could respond with another snarky comment he fully felt the Headmaster deserved to hear he continued, "What did you see in particular?"

"Nothing, it was-ah, shit!" Harry swore again, it was still coming in waves, as if he was attached to a vein of Voldemort's that contained only anger and pain. It came, strong and weak at different pulsations of the artery.

Madame Pomfrey came in through the door finally, carrying a tray of saucers, cups and a pot of tea that smelt of sage and dirt. She hurriedly placed it on Dumbledore's desk and poured a cup for Harry, "Drink this, boy," she gestured, "Quickly now, all at once, while it's still fresh,"

Harry, groaning as he reached to take the cup, downed the putrid concoction. It did have a nearly immediate effect, his head felt eleviated but a throbbing pang still lingered in the background. "Thanks," he grumbled, the after taste assulting his mouth now.

"In another ten minutes, have another cup," she ordered.

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey," Dumbledore nodded his head at her with which she left, casting a concerning gaze back at the brunette as she went, no doubt thinking to herself how it was too often that she had to tend to him.

"Harry, what was it you saw?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all, honest. I just _felt_ such anger," Harry winced just thinking about it, still feeling it subside in his head, his scar still felt liquid hot.

"Interesting...I figure Voldemort was trying to block you from knowing too much but he was too angry to-"

The door burst open wide, slamming back against its hinges. Hermione was standing there in her night robe, panting heavily with her hair all bushed up like a rats nest, "Harry! Oh Harry, are you okay?! What happened?" she rushed over to him, throwing her arms around him as he remained seated.

"Nothing, just...y'know," he gestured towards his scar, frowning.

Hermione blushed, realizing she was in front of the Headmaster and pulled herself off of Harry and sat beside Ron where there were just enough chairs for three. "Sorry, Dean just came running in yelling for me saying something about you and coming here-I thought the worst," she admitted.

"Thank you, I'm alright, really, just a bit of a headache,"

"A bit? It sounded like somebody was picking at your brain!" Ron added in, Harry only cast a look sideways and then back to Dumbledore.

"I assure you both, Harry will be just fine after his next cup of Madame Pomfrey's tea. I do have some news for you, regarding what happened with tonight," the three listened intently, if it was bad enough for Harry's scar and connection to Voldemort to act up that much, it must be important, "Just before sunset we planned an attack. This War has gone on far too long and the blood being lost on either side is becoming to heavy to wait and be defensive. We were able to get in through the barriers at the coordinations Harry gave us a few months ago, unfortunately Voldemort was no longer residing there. It seems he had picked up," he looked pointedly at Harry, "That there may be a chance we knew where he was hiding himself. However, it was still a very large activity center for the Death Eaters organization. We were able to capture a whole of eleven of them, with a few namely associates of his. Amongst them were Vincent Crabbe Sr. and Tomas Parkinson, two favoured Death Eaters,"

Ron seemed cheery at that, "Alright! So that's good news then, right?" he clapped Harry on the back. Hermione was silent, listening while biting her lower lip, obviously thinking about something Ron had missed.

"We are quite glad to be able to bring the Death Eaters to justice that we have managed to capture," Dumbledore took a deep breath before sighing, if they looked closely enough they could see the weariness behind his light blue eyes, "The information we have gathered thus far is that their operations are much larger than we ever assumed, this will make our job that much more difficult," Ron's face fell only slightly, Harry was staring unwaveringly at the Headmaster. He could tell when he was leaving the worst news to last, the man always liked to avoid it, if he did ever share any information with them in the first place. "There were some casualties on both sides. Four Death Eaters were killed or permenantly injured, Fabion Prewett, an old member of the Order, perished. Alastor Moody was heavily injured," Dumbledore frowned, pausing, "But, he shall make a full recovery as he always does,"

Harry quickly stood, fists clenched and eyes still trying desperately to focus through the headache and absence of spectacles, "Why didn't you tell me you were going? Why didn't you bring me?! I was the one who told you where they were, why the hell didn't you bring me?" he yelled, unable to differentiate Voldemort's lingering anger from his own. Of course he wanted this War to end but he didn't want people to still be dying from it. Or worse, end up like Neville Longbottom's parents.

"Harry," Dumbledore began calmly, holding up the palms of his hands, "If you had gone, you would have gotten yourself killed. These were the best of Voldemort's best, which is why I figure he is so enraged by it, he must have just found out when you started feeling it," he gestured at the boy's scar.

"Better me than them! That would end this whole thing, wouldn't it?!" he screamed, "I don't care if it's Death Eaters that die they're still people dying! And were five lives really worth what you got in the end?" he felt dizzy, confused, angry. His head was beginning to throb harder and louder, he unwillingly sat back down in his chair, his breathing heavy and laboured.

"No," Dumbledore simply responded, "Yet, we must do what we think is best. Stopping Voldemort will, in the end, save more lives than will be lost if we allow him to continue on. Your life is not one I am willing to risk,"

Harry glared at the Headmaster, the older he got the less he liked that man, "You say that like it's your choice to make,"

"If you came, it would do no good. Voldemort would have gotten what he wished and he would use you to win everything,"

"I don't understand why still, if Voldemort had me - killed me - whatever, what good would he do him? I know the prophecy and all that, but really..."

"It matters not what good it would do him, it matters that there are people here," Dumbledore gestured at Hermione and Ron, "Many people here, whom would be willing to die for you,"

Harry frowned, closing his eyes, the throbbing intensifying, "I'm not worth it," he mumbled, "Why?"

"That's what people do, Harry," Hermione interjected, "You would do it, too, for us. You just said yourself you'd even do it for Death Eaters," her voice was soft, he heard the truth in it. Harry was frowning again, focusing on keeping the pain at bay as much as he could, actually anticipating drinking that dreadful concoction.

"Your classmates that need be necessarily informed have been but otherwise this incident will not be publicized or known to any other students so long as you three agree to keep quiet about it. We would prefer for there to be no unnecessary unrest," Dumbledore explained, looking quickly at the clock hanging over the office door before reaching forward and pouring the cup of tea, a small smile crept in the corner of his thin lips as Harry immediately dove forward and drank it, sighing with relief afterwards as he was able to open his eyes again. "Unless either of you three have any further questions, I really do need rest after this evenings events,"

"How did you guys know where to look? I thought You-Know-Who was too hard to find," Ron asked, Hermione was still in thought but she perked up at the question, slightly impressed the redhead actually had caught onto that.

"That, Mr Weasley, is up to Mr Potter to answer if he so chooses," Dumbledore rose from his desk, extending his arm outwards in a gesture towards his office door. "Now, if you will please excuse me,"

The three began their descent down to the Gryffindor Tower after thanking Dumbledore and escorting themselves from his office. Harry was quite glad the pain had, for the most part, subsided other than what felt like a regular headache. "So...did you see where they were in a vision or something? How did you know?" Ron asked after a few minutes of silence.

Harry shrugged, frowning, "Guys-I think I just need to be alone for a little bit. I think I'm going to take a walk, get some fresh air," he avoided the question.

"But Harry, it's one in the morning," Hermione reminded him.

"Please, I'll be fine, really. My head feels okay, I just really gotta have sometime to think," he insisted to his friends. Reluctantly they left him, he parted ways not far from the portrait hole, Hermione especially warning him about being careful. He was glad they weren't too pushy on him anymore, they were beginning to fully understand that when Harry wanted to be alone, he desperately needed to be alone. His thoughts got too loud when he was around other people, it got too difficult to handle sometimes.

He just wanted to forget. Forget about what Dumbledore had told them happened that night, forget about it all. It was his fault those people were dead. If hadn't given them the location Malfoy had confessed to him, it never would have happened. If he had just gone himself, it would be him instead of all of them. To Harry, that seemed like a much better option. Even if they were filthy Death Eaters, he didn't want anybody to die. Save Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort himself. Even Crabbe Sr. and Tomas Parkinson, so much as he loathed the Slytherins those were his classmates parents. How many other children he didn't know had lost their parents on either side of this War? It made him feel sick just thinking about it. If he could, he would give himself over to Voldemort then and there, but he was too fearful of what would happen. Not to him, but to those he would leave behind. Who would be there to protect Ron and Hermione when the War came so close to home? To protect his housemates? He wasn't going to bet on Dumbledore anymore, that's for sure.

"Potter! You mother-fucker, POTTER!"

Harry had found himself all the way on the Second Floor unexpectedly, and came the sound of Crabbe Jr. voice, booming his name. The larger boy was being followed quickly by Pansy Parkinson, her pug-like face contorted into sorrow and anger all at once. "Crabbe, Pansy," Harry nodded his head in somber greeting as they drew nearer, he could feel their hatred radiating right in his direction. "I'm sorry abo-" before he could even get a word out, Crabbe's heavy hand landed square on Harry's jaw. He felt his head nearly snap as it swung to the side with such force, he was hardly able to stay on his feet. He gave a low groan of pain, his hand coming up to rub where the boy had punched.

Pansy had her wand held out, pointed at the weary, already weak looking Gryffindor, "_Crucio_," though she wasn't the best spell caster, Harry still felt the agonising pain explode in every morsel of his being, he attempted to throw the Curse like he knew he could but he was too tired, too drained, and in the back of his head he knew he deserved to feel it. Pansy couldn't keep the curse held for more than ten seconds, it took too much of her, Harry was on his knees now, panting, fighting tears in his eyes. Before he could really catch his breath, Crabbe's foot came forcibly up into his ribcage, he lay over on the floor, wincing as a small yelp left his throat.

"It's your fault, you fucking worthless piece of shit! Your fault!" Crabbe landed another kick, Pansy was sobbing quietly as she watched.

"You're going to pay, Potter," she sobbed, "Pay for what happened to our parents!"

"Over my dead body,"

XXXXXXXXXX

Coming down from his usual nightly stroll up to the Tower and back again, Draco had heard sobs outside the Slytherin Common Room. He heard Severus talking in whispers to Pansy and Vincent, relating the news of their parents capture. Draco's stomach sunk. He knew how it felt to be in their positions, but they were worse off. They believed in their parents, that their parents were doing good. His sympathy didn't last long as Severus left the two students to pack their things as they would be leaving Hogwarts that morning just before breakfast on an Express to King's Cross.

Draco hovered outside his own bedroom where Vincent was yelling nonsensically to his friends, Nott and Goyle, who listened to him vent his anger. He said nothing unexpected until he angrily mentioned Potter. The other boys agreed with his rants about how it was The Golden Boy's fault their parents were captured, that it was his fault they were even endanger, he even went so far as to blame inbreeding with Muggle borns was his fault.

"I'm going to find that sonofabitch and he is going to pay," Crabbe sounded more venomous that Draco had ever heard him. He sat in the corner of the Common Room, he appeared to be studying, he was grateful they left him alone. He went to bed not long after eleven only to sleep with one eye open. Just after midnight he was fully awoken, Vincent's heavy feet could be heard across the squeaky floorboards. Once he vacated the room, Draco, as silently as possible, lifted the Protection Charms he put around his bed each night and gathered his clothing, cloak and wand. He didn't like where he thought...where he _knew_ this was headed.

By the time Draco had gotten out of his dormitory, Pansy and Crabbe had already left the Common Room. Swearing to himself he hurried along, hoping to catch up and find them. It was obvious they would be going for Gryffindor Tower. Draco's stomach fell, thinking just what his devious housemates were planning to do to The-Boy-Who-Lived especially when so enraged and placing their blame in the wrong place. If anybody should be blamed, it should be me, Draco thought to himself the whole time. I'm the one who told Potter where to find them, I'm the real reason their parents were captured. Draco grew guiltier by the moment. He finally caught up to the two enraged Slytherins, still angry after hours of cooling off, and just in time. They were on the Second Floor, he heard screaming and the ungodly, hard sound of flesh against flesh. He winced.

"You're going to pay, Potter! Pay for what happened to our parents!"

"Over my dead body," Draco growled, stepping in between Harry's limp, bruised and bloody body and the Slytherins. He had his wand drawn, pointed directly at Crabbe's chest. He couldn't let them cause Potter this much pain when it was really him that caused it all. "You both know I can hex your bloody arses till tomorrow, so if I were you with any sort of intelligence, I would back off," he hissed.

"_Tecta-_" Pansy began, but she didn't have time to finish.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Draco had her wand in his hand and he did not hesitate to do what he did next, he snapped it. He wasn't willing to risk both his and Potter's lives and well-being at the moment, knowing full well how enraged and dangerous these two could be.

Pansy's face turned a horrible red colour, she sobbed even harder. "Like I said, Crabbe, I would fucking leave if I were you," he warned again, his voice growing deeper and stronger with each word. They weren't going to lay a hand on Potter, they weren't going to hurt him when all he was doing was relaying information because all he wanted to do was help. They weren't going to hurt him anymore. Draco didn't care if he liked him or not, if he annoyed him or not, he wasn't going to let that happen.

Crabbe had the audacity to withdraw his own wand which Draco wanted to laugh at, but instead he merely raised an eyebrow and jabbed his forward again, repeating the disarming charm. He threw the boys wand instead of snapping it, down the hallway. "Run you mutts, before I change my mind and actually start hexing you," he growled. Crabbe met Draco's eyes, the larger boy lost his thought for a moment, there was something in there, something unknown and scary, foreign and intimidating. Crabbe couldn't place it but the look in Draco's eyes, like silver knives slicing through his flesh, sent a shiver of fear down his spine. He reluctantly, slowly, backed off, Pansy a sobbing mess following him.

"You _will_ pay, Potter. You hear me, you will fucking pay," he called from the distance, of course far away enough he couldn't be pierced with those eyes again.

Once they were rounded the corner of the corridor and well enough out of sight for more than a moment, Draco hurriedly turned around. Something in him hurt; as in literally, yanked inside the pits of his stomach, hurt him. As if he ate something wretched and it was turning on him now. He swallowed it down and reached out to touch Potter and then retracted his hand, second guessing, he didn't know where he was hurt or how badly. The brunette was looking up at him, a cringed, tear-stained face.

"T-thank you, Malfoy," Harry croaked, slowly trying to roll over back onto his side, but it hurt too badly. He must have shattered his ribs, he winced in pain. Too much hurt all in one night.

"Potter, stop being ridiculous, heal yourself," Draco demanded, still unsure whether or not to even touch him to help him to roll over or kneel or stand. Draco wasn't sure of what to do to help at all, or why he cared so much about helping.

Harry merely shook his head in response, "J-Just help me up, wouldya?" he grumbled, attempting to lift his arm up to Malfoy but even that caused him to yelp in pain. His arm dropped back to the floor.

Draco was looking worriedly down at the boy now. He wasn't good in situations like these; he didn't know anything about first aid or healing magics or what to do when somebody was broken. "Please, Potter, heal yourself. Do something," he ordered again, he was getting nervous now. Did Harry not realize how much blood was cascading from his mouth? How pale he looked? How weak and distant he looked?

"No, s'ok," he mumbled, his eyes slowly fluttering shut, "I deserve it," with that, Harry passed out. It took Draco a minute to react, he could tell by the slow rise and fall of his chest he was still breathing, but barely.

Looking down at him, contemplating what his next step of action should be, Draco felt an odd pull to lean over and bring his hand to Harry's face, to push the raven fringe away from his closed eyes. Even with blood and swollen bruises he looked almost peaceful as he lay there. Draco wanted to smack himself for the urge, he shook himself back to reality and realized he really oughta do something about the nearly lifeless body before himself.

"Well, fuck,"

XXXXXXXXXX


	6. Lifeline

**Chapter Six:**

**Lifeline**

**A/N:** Damn, so I got super distracted writing this and not fluffy like I wanted it to be. I'm not gonna promise anything from now on - fluff will EVENTUALLY come, promise! Just don't know when . Read, review and enjoy! :)

XXXXXXXXXX

_With an urgent, careful stare,_

_And some panic in those eyes._

_If I see you lying there,_

_Hoping this was the last time_

_If you hear a distant sound,_

_And some footsteps by your side._

_When the world comes crashing down._

_I will find you if you hide._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Go on, get something to eat,"

"What about you?"

"I never have an appetite for a few days after. Go on, now, I'll let you know as as soon as he wakes," Remus insisted to Ron and Hermione, both looking weary from waiting in the Hospital Wing between classes. Harry was still resting, he had been since being admitted which Pomfrey assured he was just fine, his body just needed to recover on its own time. Ron and Hermione reluctantly left, the two felt so bad about leaving Harry on his own, knowing they could have prevented what had happened. They had no idea who was really there to stop it, but Remus had said it had been him. The Professor was understanding ever since Harry had sent him that letter in the summer regarding the information Draco had given him that they had wished to keep their interactions secret.

Remus sighed, looking back down at the pale looking boy. He felt such an ache for him; he was still so young, had so much left to learn, he had never yet been able to experience any reminiscence of a childhood and he doubted he ever would. Harry began to shift, starting with his head, he groaned lightly. Remus sat more upright, glad to see him finally waking, it was dinner time already. It took a few minutes for him to come fully to, pulling himself up to a sitting position. His head felt foggy, his ribs ached lightly as did his jaw. He felt tired, weak, it was hard to focus without his glasses.

"Uh-" he began, squinting to see who was sitting beside him, "Oh, hullo Remus," his voice was shakey, low.

Remus smiled slowly, "How're you feeling, Harry? Here," he asked, handing him his glasses Hermione and Ron had brought down earlier. Thankful, Harry slid them on, able to focus again.

"Fine, just a little uhm...tired. What happened?" he groggily questioned.

"You don't remember?"

Harry was leaning back on a propped pillow now, he didn't feel completely horrible anymore but he still felt too weak to do much else other than talk. A quick glance at the window told him it must be the early evening, the sun was just beginning to set. "I-I do, but I mean, what happened? How did I get here, again? Where are they?" he asked, referring to his obvious attackers.

"They have been expelled, rightfully, though they were to leave in the morning, anyway. You won't be seeing them again, Harry, no need to worry," Remus assured him, he sounded as equally tired as Harry felt and he looked just as bad.

"I'm not. Worried, I mean, about them," Harry clarified, sighing and running a hand through his messy raven bedhead, it was so unruly even still he attempted to tame it, "Was it, er...who brought me there?" he avoided confessing anything he need not confess. He didn't know how comfortable Malfoy would be with him telling Remus

Remus smiled wearily, he understood where he was heading with it. "Mr Malfoy graciously brought you here, Madame Pomfrey has sworn her secrecy to him," he chuckled. Remus could recall being in school and James so concerned with upholding his image and who he associated with as well as his rival, Severus. It reminded him a lot of Malfoy and Harry now.

Harry nodded slowly, at least the Slytherin didn't leave him in the corridor. He vaguely recalled him coming to his aid, though it was all so unstable in his memory. "You look tired, you don't have to sit here with me Remus, I'm really ok,"

"I know you are, Harry, you always are. But I, we all, worry about you," Remus said truthfully, he sighed, turning to look at the flowers Hermione had brought that sat on his bedside table. Though Harry seemed so distant from his friends, they still cared so deeply for him.

"What about you? You look like hell,"

"Full moon last night," was the simple explanation Remus needed to give.

Harry felt bad, how could he not have noticed or known? He also knew how dreadful Remus felt the day after the cycle, he felt so selfish for not realizing. "You _really_ don't have to be here. Is that why they waited till last night to do it? To attack the Death Eaters, because it was a full moon and you would be...as you are?"

The older man slowly nodded, "We also knew that meant whatever werewolves they had on their side would be incapacitated, it's too hard for most werewolves to function while transformed, especially in telling who is on their side and who isn't,"

"Yet you can," Harry said pointdedly.

Remus let out a small laugh, "Yes, well, mostly thanks to your Father and Sirius,"

Harry smiled, the only time he ever really liked talking about them was with Remus. His Dark Arts Professor would only ever remember them in their light, in their past and happy days, each time he spoke of them it was like he was sharing a piece of his memory Harry didn't ever have the time to make with either of them. "I wish I could've gone last night, too,"

"What good would that have done?"

"Maybe nobody would've had to die," Harry shrugged, "Maybe Pansy and Crabbe's parents wouldn't have to be taken away, not saying they don't deserve it they do but-"

"I know. Sometimes the sacrifices don't seem worth it, but I can assure you they are. Lily and James knew that their lives in the sacrifice of good was worth it, in the sacrifice for you and for love and what is right. Sometimes its hard to see, but it really is worth it," Remus reached out his hand, dirt etched underneath each nail, and patted Harry's leg comfortingly.

The Gryffindor nodded slowly, "Sirius would've let me come,"

Remus had a good laugh at that, "Now, Harry, Sirius was all for letting you know what was happening but he never would have wanted you to endanger yourself that much. He loved you too much, though he was sometimes careless, if it was your safety against your will he would have forced you to stay here,"

Harry looked aside, sighing. He knew he was right but still, he felt so useless sometimes. "I guess I must go and tell your friends you're finally awake. I promised," Remus said, standing up slowly and cringing as he did, his back ached, "Mr Malfoy has always been by multiple times. He thinks I haven't noticed him outside in the corridor, for his humility sake I pretended I couldn't," Remus smirked.

"Malfoy? Why does he care so much how I'm doing?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Perhaps he's returning the favour. Or perhaps he's growing up. Either way, whatever...alliance you and Mr Malfoy seem to have, be careful, Harry. I trust fully well he is not in allegiance with Voldemort given the sensitive information he was relayed on several occasions but he is still not who you think him to be," he warned, sounded grave as he did. With that he turned and began to leave out the Hospital Wing double doors. "Ah, speak of the devil, he is awake," Harry could hear Remus say from outside the doors.

Quickly, realizing whom obviously was about to enter, Harry sat as upright as he could, causing him to wince in pain due to the dull ache still present in his ribs. He also fixed the glasses sitting atop his nose, straightening them. Malfoy strolled in, his cloak billowing behind him. His hair wasn't quite as styled today nor did his skin look as supple as it usually did; like a white sheet. His eyes were sunken in ever so slightly, but noticeably to Harry, he looked just as weary as their Dark Arts Professor had.

"Harry," he greeted with what sounded like a sigh of relief. Harry was surprised to hear his name at all, he raised an eyebrow at the blonde who only matched it. "I guess I was right, it takes a lot to put a nuisance like you out. Riddle sure has his work cut out for him," he drawled, stopping a few feet away from the end of his bed, his arms crossed at his back.

"Tch, that was just a little scuff, nothing Pomfrey can't fix up," Harry shrugged.

"A little scuff? I really thought you were not as dim-witted as I had pegged you to be, Potter," Ah, there it was, back to a last name basis that quickly, for some reason Harry preferred it the other way, "You did not see yourself, you were a bloody mess. Literally. I will be sending you the bill for my new robes, you uncaringly bled all over them," Draco teased, though his tone was dry. Harry wanted to laugh, instead he merely smirked out of the corner of his mouth.

"Well, thanks for bringing me here," Harry sighed, he was starting to feel tired again, wanting to sleep.

"Malfoy's always pay their debts," Draco merely responded. Harry frowned, recalling what Remus had just said about returning a favour or growing up - maybe that's all this was this whole time, Malfoy returning favours to avoid being indebted to him?

"Oh. Consider any debts paid," he sounded mispleased, it did not slip past the blonde.

"Not that that is the only reason I did what I did," Draco hurriedly added. He hated the feeling of disappointment that crept through Harry's eyes and somehow found itself laying in a pit in his stomach; how did he feel that disappointment so close to him, as if he was feeling it himself? "I am a strong believer that people get what they deserve. You do not deserve half of what I have witnessed happen to you," he admitted, which took a bite out of his pride to do so, but he felt like he needed to say it, say what he truly felt and thought.

Harry laughed, "Merlin, Malfoy you do _not_ want to hear about where I grew up," he said, half-jokingly.

Draco seemed almost immediately concerned, which he could not quite place why. He tried to shake it off, surpressing the urge to ask him what he meant by that. Thinking of Harry's unknown childhood made him uneasy, almost as uneasy as it made him to think about his own. "Right, then. Glad to see you are no more amess than you already were, Potter. I assume the Weasel and that insufferable know-it-all will be here soon enough to pester you,"

"You just can't stand she's got better scores than you," Harry teased, smirking as the blonde turned to leave.

"Oh Potter, you really think I would let a Muggle-born show me up?" he sneered, almost playfully, as he started out of the Hospital Wing.

"Cya around, Malfoy," Harry called after him, even so much as smiling as he watched his classmate leave. He was done wondering what it was that was transpiring between them. It definitely wasn't friendship yet it was far from the hatred it used to be. Losing ones parent could definitely change a person a lot, Harry figured, just as losing Sirius had done to him and Lucius was as good as lost. He frowned, it was not the best of circumstances but he was still glad he didn't have to deal with the constant bickering and rivalry he used to, it would've been too much for him that year. And though he always wished to be alone, Draco's company and sarcastic drawl or teasing insults weren't the worst ways he could think of spending his time.

When his friends finally joined him, sharing hugs and greatful gestures that he was feeling better, they were to say at least slightly confused when Harry's primary concern was wondering whether or not Hermione was really at the top of their class. A quick blush and grumbled response was all Harry needed to chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I am fucking screwed," Draco swore, his head resting on the palms of his hands, his elbows on Professor Snape's desk. Professor Lupin was also there, upon Draco's request. Remus leaned over to pat him on the shoulder, Draco sneered at the touch and Remus backed off with a raised eyebrow.

"You will be if you can't start accepting certain people in his life. That would be a great first step," he said pointedly. Though he wasn't one to be wavered by prejudice and being disliked for being what he was, he knew he could help Draco so much more if he just let him.

Severus raised his brow, having no idea what either were on about. "You know? How can you tell?" the blonde asked concernedly.

Remus tapped his nose, "Werewolves have such an amazing sense of smell, Mr Malfoy. We can most especially smell emotions. Fear. Love. Hatred. Attachment. We are also very good at sniffing out another creature's territory," he said pointedly.

"You imprinted? When?" Snape straightened up, understanding now where they were getting at.

Draco shook his head, "Three nights ago. At first I did not realize, but today, in class, it just hit me...it explains so much that has been happening. So much that I have been," he shuddered, pausing, "Feeling,"

"It is nothing to be ashamed of, it is just nature's way of how things work. Imprinting and the entire Veela mating ritual is a way for the strong bloodline of the Veela to continue on, even without a Veela mate. A full-blooded Veela would have a mate set since birth, another full-blooded Veela. That is why your case is so special, and your Father's, you got to choose your mate, they could have been of Muggle or Creature or Magical descent, either way your bloodline is just trying to continue on," Remus explained, he knew how much Draco hated being what he was, he saw it as impure, little did Draco know that Veela's were a more ancient bloodline than Merlin's bloodline.

"How does that even make sense, though? Now I _cannot_ continue on any bloodline, Veela or not," Draco grumbled.

Severus was still slightly lost amongst the two, "But why? Surely if you imprinted upon somebody they must have a general mutual feeling for you to have choosen them. Are you worried you won't be able to -ahem- woo-"

"Urgh, Sev, please. I would rather avoid that talk with you, thank you very much," Draco shivered, "I cannot carry on a bloodline because the mate I imprinted on was a boy," he blushed, having being the first time he verbally admitted it. He never was one for relationships ever, he used to see them as beneath him and of less importance than studying or Qudditch or upholding status. Whether or not he was homosexual, straight, bisexual, it never really occurred to him and still didn't - not that it mattered anymore, once he choose a mate there was no turning back.

"Oh," Severus sat back in his chair, silent for a moment, taking in his newly found information, "Well, that is odd I have never read of a, uhm, same sex Veela mate," he began slowly, "Though, as I told you in the beginning, a lot of what you will experience has not yet been documented as the Veela bloodline has thinned out so much and those who are of its descent don't know until it's too late,"

"Severus, it is too late for me now," Draco felt like it really was the end of the world. He had less than seven months left. There was absolutely no way he was going to court a boy, especially the certain boy he imprinted on, in seven months time.

"Just because you have chosen a male as a mate does not mean it is too late. As I said, surely the other-"

"You just are not listening to me, Sev!" Draco was frustrated now, being watched under Remus' quiet and understanding eyes, "It is not just because I imprinted on a boy, and might I add I did not _choose_ him or at least I definitely did not mean to, but it is _who_ I imprinted on that matters!"

Severus paused for another moment, he understood how hard this must be for the blonde, confusing and scary all at once. A boy raised on status and taught about the importance of bloodlines now having his hand and life forced on by his very own bloodline which he was taught to hate, and now things were made even worse by the circumstances. "May I ask?" he finally questioned.

Draco finally looked up from between his hands, his eyes heavy, filled with doubt and worry more than Severus had ever seen before in them. "Harry-Fucking-Potter," he scowled.

If the Potions Professor could sink anymore into his chair he would've melded into it. He couldn't believe his ears; there was absolutely no way what he heard was right. Though, it made Remus' earlier comments make sense still...there was just no way. "So, you said you didn't choose him? That it was an accident?" Remus asked, giving Severus the time he needed to collect his jaw off the floor and scramble to put himself back into pieces.

"When he got attacked. I just felt so wretched that he was being hurt so badly for my wrongdoings. It was not right, so I wanted to rectify it. I wanted to stop Crabbe and Pansy from hurting him. I just did not think he deserved to feel that pain, he never really does," Draco shrugged, "In that moment, somehow, with me stepping between Potter and those two imbocelic baffoons, I must have imprinted without knowing, because trust me when I say I would not have done it knowingly,"

Remus smiled crookedly, "Oh, we know. We figured you would never have choosen a mate, we were curious to see if the Veela in you would eventually take over and just choose one at random,"

"So it just had to choose Potter at random?" he groaned.

"Harry. If you're going to attempt to court him, you might want to call him by his name," Remus corrected, smirking at the god awful glare Draco icily shot him, "I don't think it was at random, though. I think when you choose to protect Harry, the Veela in you vowed to protect him always. That's what a Veela does for their mate; protect, provide and make them happy," he explained.

Draco rolled his eyes, his frown falling even further, "Great, so now I have to make him _happy_? I am as good as dead,"

"That's not quite how it works," Severus began slowly, still in shock though knowing he needed to offer his Godson the support he could, "As time goes on and you come nearer to your seventeenth birthday you will grow increasingly connected to him, from what I've read. You will feel what he feels stronger each day. His pain, his sorrow, his anger, his happiness. So the happier your mate is essentially the happier you are. This isn't a lasting thing, either. Once the mating ritual is complete, you will still be able to feel his emotions where ever you are but you will not feel them so strongly that you cannot differentiate them from your own," he paused, sucking in a deep breath, "As for it being Potter, good luck. He is an insufferable git,"

"I know. That is the worst of it all. I know almost better than anyone how insufferable he can be sometimes," Draco shuddered at the thought of it. Perfect Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-to-Annoy-Draco, who couldn't live and let live and always had such an unavoidable sense of fairness and kindness. He was such a Hufflepuff in Draco's eyes, though of course as of late he seemed to be slightly different, he was still the same Potter underneath it all who sided with werewolves and muggle-borns and Weasley's.

Remus was shaking his head, smiling with his arms crossed. "Both of you obviously don't know Harry that well,"

"I know his Father, a git of Wizard," Severus grumbled, Draco nodding in agreement having heard one too many stories from his Godfather regarding the famous boys Father.

"Harry is just as much Lily as he is James," Remus defended him curtly, "I would give him a second chance, Mr Malfoy, not that you have much of a choice. You will find Harry is the most understanding, accomodating and honest person you will ever come to know. Speaking also for his best interests, after what happened to Sirius, this really could be exactly what he needs," he said thoughtfully.

Draco looked up, an eyebrow raised at Professor Lupin, he wasn't sure what he meant by that or what he was alluding to, but he did already feel lighter. Facing both his Professors now he asked the question that was bothering him the most, itching under his skin.

"What do I do now?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. There he was again, up in the Astronomy Tower all by himself. He didn't care that Crabbe and Pansy were gone now, there was still Nott and Goyle hanging around just itching to get a piece out of Malfoy. He hadn't gone up to the Tower since the incident a couple of nights ago, but there he was again.

"Stupid Malfoy, are you really that bloody careless?" he reluctantly swung his legs out of bed. He had already been tucked underneath, having the need to sleep much more since he was injured. All of the boys in his dormitory were still awake, studying in the Common Room. Harry took that as the perfect opportunity to grab his Invisibility Cloak and sneak out, dodging between the moving bodies and holding his breath as he did.

As he climbed the long way up to the Astronomy Tower, Harry no longer needed to question himself when it came to his concern for Malfoy's safety. Be it nearly anybody else he would have been just as concerned, the only difference with Malfoy is now he felt an even stronger need to ensure his safety that he wasn't being a total arse to him, he had helped him out and even went so far as to protect him a few nights ago, and of course the pang of guilt Harry felt when thinking about his Father, his sentenced date of the Dementor's Kiss drawing ever nearer.

When he arrived in the Tower, Draco was standing leaning against the window sill as per usual but was looking directly at Harry, Invisibility Cloak and all, instead of out at the Black Lake. Feeling ill at ease, Harry slipped the Cloak from himself and tossed it to the floor. "Malfoy, what happened to being a little more proactive about your own safety?" he crossed his arms, a little annoyed.

"You are such a hypocrite...Harry," Draco added after a collective breath, it would take some getting used to but as Professor Lupin had suggested it was a great starting point. Harry raised a brow at the mention of his name. "I came here because I knew you would come, too, eventually," he admitted.

Harry appeared to be taken aback, "Huh, what do you want with me?"

Oh, I could think of many things I could want to do to you...Draco shook his head, he was disgusted at himself for thinking that. He shuddered, grinding his teeth, attempting to get his mind off of where it had unfortunately wandered, the Veela in him seemed less surpressed when Harry was nearby. Draco shrugged, "I am not sure, just to talk...no, I do not want to talk," he creased his brow, thinking, Harry was watching equally as confused, "Just for company,"

"Company? You want _my_ company?" Harry was almost astounded. Malfoy was actually choosing to converse with him and even going out of his way to be around him, that was definitely one for the history books.

"They gave me the date, even said I could attend," Draco said, seemingly out of nowhere and upon Harry's look of confusion he clarified, "My Father's sentencing, his Kiss. They are holding it like a bloody funeral," he spat, he had just received the letter direct from Professor Dumbledore mere hours before hand, he didn't know quite what to make of it or how to feel. An overwhelming sense of pity hit him like a wave, it surprised him, made his hair stand up on end. He looked up, his silver eyes widened, at Harry's emerald ones who were giving him such a pitiful, apologetic gaze. Damn, feeling Potter's emotions was going to take some getting used to especially when they were always so much stronger than his own.

"I-I'm so sorry, Draco," Harry felt the weird, foreign name on his lips, "It shouldn't be happening at all," his voice fell, he strolled over nearer to the Slytherin.

"Yes it should. My Father was a horrible person, if you could call him that. He deserves The Dementor's Kiss. He deserves worse," Draco's tone was icy, unforgiving, yet still remorseful.

Harry shrugged, "He may deserve it, I don't know anymore what anybody deserves. All I do know is that you definitely don't deserve this," he said genuinely, nobody deserved to see that happen to their own parents. He remembered when he saw it nearly happen to Sirius, the horror of it, the inability to do anything to stop it, watching their soul sucked from within them...it wasn't right for anybody to witness and he found it kind of sick that they were actually inviting Draco to watch it being done to his Father.

Draco _felt_ the truth behind Harry's words so deep it cut into his bones, he felt the want for tears to well in his eyes but he fought it down, he could tell it was all the emotions escaping from Harry and enrapturing him. "Thank you," was all he could choke out, not wanting to reveal anymore or be seen as any weaker than he might already come across. He was thankful for the moments of silence that passed.

"Hermione and Ron will probably be worrying about me now," Harry finally broke the silence, wishing he hadn't needed to as it felt somewhat comfortable to be just standing there in it, quiet. Though, he was fearful his friends were alerting everyone high and low to send out search parties upon finding an empty bed.

"Of course, I would not want to worry the Weasel," Draco teased, only to have a glare shot at him.

"Could you go back to the dungeons, at least?" Harry asked, the thought of Nott stumbling upon a vulnerable Malfoy irked him.

Draco shrugged, "I would really rather not, those imbociles are indefinitely still awake," he grumbled. Harry stopped to turn and grab his Invisibility Cloak off the ground and held it out to the blonde who just looked down at it, an eyebrow raised.

"Take it, then. I won't need it, tonight, anyway, I'll probably run into Ron and Hermione on my way back down," he said, only half-jokingly knowing that he most likely would run into the two fo them scurrying around before curfew attempting to locate him, they were always such worry bodies especially after what recently happened. Not that he didn't appreciate their concern.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, fingering the silky fabric as he did, glancing down at the rare material and back up at the boy, nodding his assurance, "Thank you," he said, not wanting to give up what may be his only chance to use such an amazing item.

Harry was standing, his hands in his pockets, looking down at the Cloak as well, biting his bottom lip. He was contemplating his next move. Did he just walk away? After what Draco just confided in him, about something so personal, did he just honestly leave him? Harry felt his nerves shake as he mustered all he could to take one giant step forward and clumsily, awkwardly stretch his arms around Malfoy.

Draco's eyes immediately widened. He stood stark still, shocked. Harry's arms were around him, holding him ever so timidly, even if just for a split second. The brunette let his arms fall, avoided meeting any gaze from Draco before flushing and turning away. Draco stood, unmoving, eyes still wide and his skin still electric from a simple hug. Maybe Lupin was right, maybe Harry really was all the things he claimed he was.

"If you ever want to talk, just come up here...safely," Harry said, gesturing towards the Cloak before starting his descent down the stairs. "And please be careful with it, it's my Dad's," he added before he left the Slytherin, still unmoved.

Not only did Harry embrace him, even if it was barely and for a moment, but he had given him a posession of his Father's? Draco gripped the Cloak tighter in his hands before holding it to himself ever so slightly. Maybe accidentally imprinting on Potter wasn't the worst thing that could've happened afterall.

XXXXXXXXXX


	7. Through The Dirt and The Gravel

**Chapter Seven:**

**Through the Dirt and The Gravel**

**A/N:** So I'm not a fan of how this chapter ended and definitely not a fan of the song title but I feel the song fit it the best. Anyway, read review and enjoy! :) Expect another chapter by tomorrow evening, Sunday at the latest!

XXXXXXXXXX

_I have soared higher than eagles._

_But nothing compares to the feeling of being unstable._

_I've climbed onto pieces of dead green._

_I have always clung on to the things I have closest around me._

_I have stumbled through the hills, and now I'm in trouble..._

XXXXXXXXXX

Slight nods, the odd half-smile, sometimes even a quick hello so long as nobody was close enough to hear. This summed up the only interactions Harry and Draco had for the next following weeks. The snow had begun falling, the Astronomy Tower was particularly out of bounds with the cold, chilled winds of winter, Draco had wanted many times to sneak up there to steal a few moments with Harry, but he never found himself making the time for it. Though he was feeling an undeniable pull to approach Harry, even in public or during class or mealtimes which he could never allow. Draco was heeding his Professor's advice, taking it slowly and getting on like terms with the Gryffindor, but he couldn't take the next step, he wasn't well read when it came to anything resembling dating. He wasn't even sure he liked Harry, he just knew the Veela in him called him nearer to him, craved his touch which was tenfold harder to resist ever since that simple, stolen hug Harry had given him weeks prior. But did he actually like the boy? He just didn't hate him any more, he wasn't sure that constituted a friendship and definitely not a courtship.

Draco sighed, he was at a stand still. With the holiday season coming on, he needed to figure out a way to get Harry alone, to converse with him, to do the unfortunate act of getting to know him. Not to mention all of this on top of his Father's upcoming Kiss his marks were getting dangerously close to the mudbloods.

"The Levicorpus Jinx is not a difficult one to master, though it is intended to be done nonverbally as is its counter-spell. That is where things get tricky," Professor Lupin explained, "Next weeks first period, I would like for everybody to have mastered the ability to cast the Levicorpus Jinx. You will be practically graded on it," the students all groaned, nonverbal magic itself, even in its simplest forms, were difficult to manage, "And," he said loudly, holding up his finger over the sounds of grumbling students and their hushed protests, "It will greatly assist you in the new unit of study in the upcoming year for wandless and nonverbal Defences. Please learn its counter as thoroughly. This is to be done in pairs and I have taken the liberty to match each one of you with whom I see it fit; changing partners is _not_ up for debate," Remus flashed a quick half-smile in Draco's direction. It was as if he had been reading the blonde's distant mind, the Slytherin almost smiled thankfully back, he knew already who his partner would be.

"The list of partners are posted here," Remus tapped at a few spare bits of parchment clipped up on one of his chalkboards, "If you and your partner need any help, my door is open," he said just moments before the bell rang for lunch. All of the students hurried up to the front of the class, eager to see who they were partnered with. Harry, on the other hand, merely began packing his things away not wishing to rub that closely to so many students. Draco didn't even look up at the list, instead he swung his bag across his shoulder and strolled through the crowd towards the brunette's desk, crossing his arms and smirking down at him.

"So, _Harry_, when can I practice jinxing circles around you?" he drawled.

Harry looked up, meeting the blonde's smirk with his own, "Tch, you wish, Malfoy-er, Draco," he corrected himself, "So, Remus really paired us together?"

"Seems that way. Maybe he hopes I can knock some sense and intelligence into that thick skull of yours," he teased, this was the closest he had been to Harry since weeks before up on the Astronomy Tower, his Veela senses were going haywire, pulsating through his blood he felt so many urges to just reach forward and rip Harry out of his seat, forcibly hold him to his body and...Draco wasn't sure where these urges were taking him but he was doing his best to surpress and ignore them.

"Right," Harry rolled his eyes, standing up now, as he did Seamus was walking down the aisle and accidentally bumped into him. With lightning fast reflexes, Draco reached out and grabbed Harry's arm, stablizing him and keeping him on his feet. It was like an electrical shock sprang through his entire body and into Harry's, both of them looked wide-eyed at each other, Draco's hand still firmly holding onto him. The electricity wouldn't stop, it tingled and stood their hair up on ends to a point where heat began radiating about where they were contacting.

Ron had joined his friend now, a defensive and confused look on his face, he stepped between them forcing Draco to let go. Harry was staring at the blonde, mouth agape, as Ron snapped at him, "Oy, what're you up to, Malfoy?"

Draco merely raised an eyebrow at the redhead before turning back to Harry, collecting himself, "I will be expecting to meet you outside of the Great Hall after dinner tonight," he ordered.

"Oh?" was all Harry could muster, he was still kind of lost in the sensation that was now subsiding underneath his skin.

"Don't think we're going to let you and Harry throw jinxes at each other _alone_! Who knows what a Death Eater has up his-"

"Shut up, Weasel," Draco hissed angrily, the mere fact the redhead was blocking, almost guarding, his way between Harry was enough to piss him off despite what he was rambling on about, "Tonight, after dinner, outside the Great Hall," he didn't wait for a response, if he waited any longer he was afraid what kind of pain he would have inflicted on Harry's friend. Maybe courting Harry wasn't going to be as hard as he assumed, the hardest thing might be having to live with the Golden Boy's friends.

Once Draco was well out of ear shot, Ron glaring at his back as he walked away his ears red with anger, Harry finally unstiffened and relaxed, the sensation fully vacating his body. "What?" he asked, his two friends eyes on him now, enquiring looks.

"What was that about with the ferret?" Ron asked, the three beginning on their way out of the classroom as well now.

Harry merely shrugged, "Remus paired us, I guess we're gonna have to practice together," both Gryffindor's looked incredulously at their friend, how was he taking that so easily?

"Alone? With Malfoy? Harry, for all we know he's already a Death Eater-"

"No, he isn't," Harry abruptly cut him off, "He doesn't have the Dark Mark and if I know Draco at all he never will,"

Ron and Hermione exchanged confused, concerned looks, "And you _know_ 'Draco'? Since when is Malfoy 'Draco'?" Ron sneered, air quoting as he did. Hermione was silent, contemplating, the same as she was that day in Diagon Alley when Harry stepped in on that fight Malfoy had had with the other girls in their Year, the same way she saw a deep frown etch into Harry's mouth when had first read about the results of Malfoy Sr. sentencing.

"Ron, please," Harry said wearily as the three were descending down the stairs, "We're not twelve anymore, we just have to work together on an assignment, it's not a big deal," was all he said before he picked up his pace, not wanting to have this discussion anymore about Draco, he was still too consumed by that electricity, still pondering its meaning, its purpose.

"Harry, you can't be-" Ron began but Hermione yanked heavily on his arm, snaking hers around it as she did, he looked down at the frizzy-haired girl who was shaking her head.

"Just leave it, Ronald," she merely said. The redhead huffed but let it drop, especially with them nearing the Great Hall there were more important things to worry about anyway, like lunch.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco was so nervous. Why was he so nervous, he was never nervous! Definitely not to this extent. He had been pacing back and forth in the Sixth Year Slytherin boys bathroom, catching his reflection every few minutes and having to stop pacing to straighten his robes or fix the smallest strand of hair that would be out of place. He kept glancing up at the clock hanging over the doorway, there was no way he would've been able to sit still at dinner eating quietly beside Blaise as his friend rattled on about something so miniscule as he knew he would. It would have also been impossible to keep his eyes off of the Gryffindor Table, scanning them for the brunette and attempting to catch his gaze. He felt like a complete mess and he loathed it.

Finally, what felt like hours passed by, but really it was just a quarter. Draco emerged from the bathroom and began to make his way out of the Slytherin Dormitories and Common Room to ascend towards the Great Hall. The nearer he got, the louder the voices came from the other bustling students chatting whilst eating. School spirits were always heightened this time of year, also, it being two weeks before Christmas holidays and everybody was excited to be going home. Of course he wouldn't be, but he was just as thrilled to have an empty castle.

His nerves grew, they filled his entire body now and it took all he could to choke them down. Bloody man up, he kept telling himself, attempting to shake them. All they were going to do was practice Dark Arts, that's it. It wasn't a _date_ or anything and all Draco wanted to accomplish was gaining more of Harry's trust, even if it seemed like the boy just threw his trust away anyway. He thought this could be the perfect opportunity for Harry to see him even more as just another classmate, not the vain arse he had been known as for the prior six years, but just a nice classmate, and maybe if he was lucky Harry would start to see him as more. Draco knew he had to be genuine, also, which is maybe why his nerves were so high. He, though as vain as he was, didn't know how anybody could ever get to see the real him as any potential mate.

"Draco!" Harry called, he was coming down the flight of stairs that led to the Entrance Hall, nothing on him but his wrinkled cloak. Draco turned to watch him come towards him, he always looked so messy in appearance, no effort put forth ever to make himself presentable. But that was Harry, his unruly hair and smudged, uneven glasses and clothes that were always too big. It was no secret that Harry was well off enough to afford to be tailored, it just seemed he never did.

"Not at dinner?" Draco asked, obviously noting how he was coming from the Gryffindor Tower instead of the Great Hall.

Harry shrugged, looking slightly off to the side now as he stood before Draco, "Ron was being a bugger all day so I wasn't really up for it," he admitted truthfully, he quickly put his hand up as he saw from the corner of his eye Draco beginning to open his mouth, obviously to retort an insult about Ron, "Don't, Draco, I had enough of him saying the same nonesense about you,"

Draco closed his mouth, holding back the insult, he felt almost happy though that Harry obviously was annoyed by one of his close friends insulting and taking poorly about Draco, that meant he cared in some way. They were silent for a moment, students were beginning to slowly file out of the Great Hall, a few casting calculating looks their way, "So, will we be jinxing each other here or..." Draco trailed off pointedly.

"Right, uhm, I was thinking we could go to the Room of Requirements if nobody else is using it," Harry suggested.

"You never quite did explain that Room to Umbridge last year," Draco drawled, it was quite the spectacular room, they never fully comprehended where the Entrance was, how to get to it and how to utilize it.

A small smile crept up Harry's face, "Well c'mon, I _guess_ I can show you," he led the way up to the Third Floor, Draco always a step behind, cautiously trying not to watch Harry too much. He hated the fact his eyes always tried to find him, cursed that his feet attempted to take him one step closer. "How come you joined the Inquisitorial Squad, anyway?"

"It made my Father proud, I was stupid, I wanted to give you hell," Draco admitted. The past summer was one of many revelations, he had come to terms with the fact he used to be a git.

"Why did you hate me so much?" Harry seemed to be full of imposing questions that evening, after hearing Ron's flak for the better part of the day he couldn't keep certain things off his mind.

Draco sighed, he was dreading when Harry asked this question, he didn't have the best answer for him. "Honestly, I never did. I wanted what you had; the instant status, the ability for everybody to bend around all your needs and wants, everybody looking at you and wanting your attention...I felt I needed to try my hardest to get the same from you and if I did then the others would follow," it was embarassing to admit but the truth, Draco loved attention that which was no secret, he always wanted all eyes on him and all those around him catering to his every whimsical desire, he tried his whole life to get it but as soon as Harry Potter stepped into it he was shrouded by him.

"I don't want any of it. It sucks, it's not worth it," Harry grumbled, "You can take all of it if you want it, I'd give it away if I could," they were on the Third floor now, standing down the corridor to a blank wall as Harry finally came to a stop, he turned toward Draco, looking a little upset. "My parents had to die for all of that, I would give it away in a second to be able to even have _one_ memory with them. Cedric died for it as did Sirius..." he sighed, shaking his head, this isn't where he wanted this conversation to go.

Pangs of sadness began to softly reach out to Draco, almost tapping at his insides, he felt the need to shed a tear but surpressed it. There were those emotions he wasn't used to again, how could Harry always feel so much all the time? "I know," he began softly, he reached out his hand and placed it on the brunette's shoulder in a comforting manner, the hot electricity from before almost immediately sprang up again, he dropped his hand and cast a sideways gaze to avoid Harry's widened, questioning eyes, "I know now that it is not worth it, when I saw you in the summer I could tell. I cannot right my wrongs but I can awknowledge them,"

Slowly Harry genuinely smiled up at him, "Thank you," he said, having forgotten about the sensation that slowly dissipitated from Draco touching him ever so slightly.

"Are you going to show me how the bloody hell you get into this rubbish room, now?" Draco changed the subject, almost immediately he felt the sadness wash away from him, thankfully Harry turned toward the wall adjacant them and held up his hand in a pausing gesture.

"Neville found this room," he explained, "He had to use the loo one night so desperately that he began to pace here and then suddenly a loo appeared. Whatever you require at that time, the Room will provide it for you," Harry said, "All you have to do is walk past it three times and think about what you need...watch," he walked the length of the wall three times, obviously concentrating on something as he did. Draco watched as after the third time, out of nowhere, a door began to grow before their eyes. Harry smiled and opened the door, "See?" he gestured inside of the room.

Draco walked past him and into the room, it was small but large enough for the two of them to practice their nonverbal jinx. It looked cozy, a large fireplace sitting for an armed couch big enough for the Weasley family and a space behind it for them to 'spar'. "It looks like a would-be Gryffindor Common Room," he drawled, slightly displeased at the red and gold decor.

"The Room can sense what you want, what makes you comfortable," Harry shrugged, blushing slightly. He was always more comfortable in smaller spaces, ever since his childhood, and the Gryffindor Common Room would always been his safe place, it seemed whenever he came to the Room of Requirements whatever room appeared resembled it. "Have you tried the Livacorpus Jinx before?"

"Seriously, Harry, if it is a Jinx you can reckon I have mastered it," Draco drawled, smirking as he did and wanting to smile at the small chuckle that left Harry's lips as he shook his head. "It is just the nonverbal portion that will be trickier, though I doubt it is for you," he admitted.

Harry blushed slightly, he hated how easy it really was for him, "Well, erm, I already know I can do it nonverbally, I did it by accident once when Dean and Seamus wouldn't shove off one night," he seemed so humble about it, as per usual, it was a quality in him Draco couldn't understand as it was the exact opposite of him - he would be bragging about how nonverbal and wandless magic was like second nature to him, but he could at least respect the other boys timid nature in regards to his talents.

"Show me, then," Draco said, not doubting him but still, he wanted to see just how easy it was for him.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, he didn't even withdraw his wand as the two came to the small area the Room had acquired for them to practice. Draco nodded his assurance, standing at the ready his own wand now drawn and grasped in his hand, just in case. Within a second after his nod and without a wand or a single word, Draco found himself hoisted up into the air, hanging awkwardly by the ankle upside down, the blood rushing to his head. Other than being upside down he felt an odd, dull ache starting in his lungs, like the air was being pushed out of them, he felt uneasy. Harry quickly reversed the Jinx and Draco landed gracefully on his feet, he raised his brow, he had no doubt Harry could nonverbally and wandlessly cast the Jinx but the counter was done to perfection, also. As soon as he was back on his feet the uneasiness subsided, Draco didn't think much of it. "You alright?"

"How do you even go about casting nonverbally? I can admit I never have attempted it," Draco asked, ignoring Harry's question.

"I'm not really sure, I just kinda think of the incantation and it happens. I think you would do the same, but with your wand instead, doing what it normally would if you normally cast it," Harry explained, he really wasn't great at this whole teaching thing even with one year of DA teaching under his belt. But teaching Draco anything felt odd, especially since the blonde seemed so willing to listen and learn to him, which is not what he had expected.

"Right then," Draco stood a deep breath and closed his eyes, he concentrated on the incantation itself, saying it over and over in his head until it was the only word he was hearing. When he felt ready he opened his eyes, moved his wand in the motion necessary for the Jinx and screamed the word inwardly to himself. Harry was immediately jerked into the air and as he was Draco fell full force onto the ground, a wrenching pain stabbing him in his gut, he felt the overwhelming need to be sick. Bile crept its way up his throat, Harry still hanging awkwardly ankle-up midair as Draco clutched his hands to his stomach, he choked down the sickness, his hands beginning to shake.

"Draco! Draco, reverse it! What's wrong?" Harry worriedly called, trying to make sense of what was happening from his awkward positioning.

With any concentration he could muster taking away from the avoidance of being sick to his stomach, Draco nonverbally reversed the spell. As soon as he did and Harry was back on his feet his stomach slowly unknotted itself and he began to feel less shaky. "Fucking Veela," he hissed at himself in a whisper, Harry was at his side in a moment, heat erupting from the touch he gave on Draco's back. He ignored it, the concern for the Slytherin over-powering his confusion of the sensation.

"What? What's wrong, what happened?" he asked hurriedly, something didn't look right about the blonde, he looked near to fainting, Harry without thinking began to concentrate his magick to his fingertips, Draco felt what he knew was coming and quickly pushed himself away from Harry, discontinuing their touch. He didn't want Harry to use his Wandless Healing or his energy on him anymore, he felt like he was stealing from him if he did.

"Really, I am fine," Draco slowly stood by himself, shaking his head at Harry's offering hand, "It is a lot more draining when you are not you," he lied, the Jinx itself even nonverbally proved no problem for Draco not that he thought it would, he knew deep down what it was that caused him to be so instantly sick and in pain.

"C'mon, let's sit," Harry tried once again to offer his hand but Draco quickly turned it down again, Harry frowned and followed the blonde towards the couch where he collapsed. Though the sickness subsided he still felt something amiss in his gut, wrenching at him. He cringed. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Draco rolled his eyes, always the overly concerned Potter, "_Yes_, I just need a minute is all," he grumbled. They sat silently, Draco trying to concentrate on the flame's of the fire, hoping his unease to subside which it slowly did but it took longer under the intense stare of Harry's concerned gaze.

"What was the Weasel on about all day regarding myself?" Draco finally broke the silence, the extreme topic change threw Harry off as he was still looking with concern at his classmate, Draco still avoiding his look. He felt almost back to normal now, but he knew that any further attempts at Jinxing Harry would probably end with the same results.

"Uhm...y'know, the usual 'He's a Death Eater and going to murder you,' bogus," Harry shrugged, "How do you just let everybody go on thinking you're a Death Eater? Why don't you tell anybody the truth?" he had been curious about it since the summer, when Cho Chang and her friends were attacking him, he was just throwing insults back then but not once did he deny it or try to rectify his own image.

"Do you honestly think they would believe the son of Lucius Malfoy, the only Malfoy heir, is not in allegiance with imbocelic Death Eaters?" Draco responded truthfully, he had a point there.

Harry looked sheepishly at the fire whispering, "I believed you,"

Draco finally turned to look at him, a small smile he was grateful the brunette didn't catch, "Harry, you believe everyone,"

"I know," he sighed, "It's gonna get me killed one of these days,"

"Maybe, probably not, like I said you are probably just too insufferable to kill," Draco teased, glad Harry seemingly accepted that his sudden sickness was just due to pushing himself too far, "I think it is...becoming of you. At a time like this where we cannot trust anyone, you will always find the best in people," There, that wasn't so difficult, Draco thought to himself, simple compliements here and there, Harry even had the slight tint of blush creeping up on his neck.

"Thanks, Draco," Harry met his gaze earnestly, momentarily getting lost in the pools of silver. How had he never noticed before now just how captivating his eyes were? Whose eye colour was _silver_? Certainly other people noticed this, how come nobody ever said anything...it was such an odd, attracting feature, Harry thought as he looked onto him. "Now all I have to do is convince Ron you won't kill me every chance you get,"

"I really do not care what the Weasel thinks,"

"I know you don't, but it just makes practicing that much harder," Harry admitted. They sat in silence for another moment, it was a comfortable pause in conversation, no forced words or topics, it was nice, just the crackle of the fire as they sat. They both knew they wouldn't be attempting the Jinx again tonight, not after Draco's reaction to it. It wasn't long before Harry felt an itch to look at his watch, he sighed and slowly stood, grabbing the blonde's attention as he did. "Much longer Hermione and Ron really will be convinced you did me off," he sighed, "It's getting close to curfew," he said pointedly.

"Ah, right, well would not want the little Gryffindorks worrying," Draco was grumbling slightly to himself, displeased with how their comfortable silence was being interupted solely to keep his friends accusations at bay. Just being in Harry's lone presence was comforting, made Draco feel safe and calm. "Hey, before you go," Harry was nearing the door as Draco called back to him, slowly standing from the couch, "I brought this to bring back to you," he took his Invisibility Cloak out from his shoulder bag, "It is quite the remarkable item your Father handed down to you," he said, admiring its feel between his fingers one last time.

Harry glanced at it and back up at Draco with a small half-smile, "Keep it for now," he shook his head, "Knowing you you will be wandering around recklessly, baiting Nott," It was a half-truth.

"Same with you, though," Draco returned, still holding out the Cloak.

"I have my Map," he reminded him, "Honestly, I really don't need it but I'll know where to find it if I do," Harry turned to leave again, his hand on the doorknob.

"Hey, when are we going to meet again?" Draco sounded a little more desperate than he had wished he would, he cursed himself, "I mean, to practice," he added.

Turning back Harry looked thoughtful, "I'm free this Saturday night," he suggested.

"I will be expecting you here then, Saturday," Draco affirmed, Harry nodded slowly.

"Cya around, Draco. Be careful," he called before he left the blonde to the silent, cramped room.

Draco sighed, he immediately felt a pull to run after him which he had to swallow down. His stomach still felt slightly sick but it was still slowly disappearing. That had gone more successfully than he had thought it would. He was able to actually converse with Harry about personal things, like a friend would, and he was able to reaffirm that Harry cared about him - even if it was in the slightest.

For now, Draco had Saturday to look foward to. Till then, he had to speak with his Dark Arts Professor about an alternative to Jinxing his study partner.

XXXXXXXXXX


	8. Jealous Guy

**Chapter Eight:**

**Jealous Guy**

**A/N:** Correction: I have been informed the RoR is on the 7th Floor, not the 3rd, my fault! Thank you **silverblondhairedlover **for pointing that out, it's been so long since I've submerged myself in the Potterverse! ;) I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, it's shorter than the rest but I promise a vast update with much more closeness between Harry and Draco! It will get Slashy soon, promise, just bear with me! :) This chapter song is by John Lennon and I kinda jumbled the lyrics up but still, good song! Read, review and enjoy 3

XXXXXXXXXX

_I began to lose control._  
><em>I didn't mean to hurt you<em>  
><em>I'm sorry that I made you cry<em>  
><em>Oh no, I didn't mean to hurt you.<em>  
><em>I'm just a jealous guy.<em>  
><em>I was feeling insecure...<em>  
><em>I was shivering inside...<em>  
><em>I was swallowing my pain...<em>  
><em>I didn't mean to...<em>

XXXXXXXXXX

It was dinner again on Saturday evening. It seemed Draco and Harry did a fathomable job of avoiding one another during school hours and when they weren't in class or studying at the opposite ends of the Castle, they were both tucked away spending time with themselves and their thoughts. The rare times they passed each other in class or in the corridor or their eyes met across The Great Hall they would share a small, curteous and awknowledging smile - only if nobody around them were paying enough attention. Harry was glad they were seemingly avoiding one another, he still wasn't quite sure what to make of his new found grounds with him but he knew he enjoyed the absence of quarrelling for no purpose. He also would be at a loss of what to say to him in public, for some reason almost everything they have shared thus far seemed so private to Harry, so many things he didn't even talk about with Hermione and Ron.

He sighed heavily, he had been pushing his food around his plate all dinner and still held no appetite, slowly standing Hermione piped up, "Harry, you haven't even eaten yet," she said pointedly, always worrying like the mother hen she was.

Shrugging he grumbled, "Not hungry," and gathered his shoulder bag from the bench. "I'm just going for a walk," he added before Ron could interupt, obviously about to enquire where he was off to. As he was leaving the Hall he didn't notice the other redhead following him, after a curt nod from her brother.

"Hey, Harry! Wait up!" Ginny called after him in the Entrance Hall, skipping to catch up. Harry turned and waited, forcing a small smile as a greeting, he had barely interacted with Ginny at all that year - not that he interacted with anybody much at all. "Can I join you? I overheard you saying you were going for a walk, I've been itching for one lately but I hate going out alone," she added quickly, as if to sound less suspicious. Harry wasn't dumb, he knew through years of listening to complaints how much Ginny hated the cold and despised snow that she really didn't want to go for a walk around the Grounds.

"Sure, why not," he shrugged, it didn't really matter to him he just needed fresh air before his next meeting with Draco which would bring Merlin knew what sort of questions and dormant feelings out into the open. It seemed so easy for the two of them to make the other bare all, it made Harry uncomfortable but at least he could tell it made the Slytherin equally so.

At first, both Ginny and Harry were silent as they shuddered against the cold, it was snowing lightly as they began their walk on the Grounds, it was dark already as the days grew short and the young Weasley was shivering, holding her winter cloak tightly to her skin. Harry didn't notice, the cold barely bothering him. "It's bloody cold," Ginny finally broke the silence, Harry only hummed in response, she frowned. "Are you alright, Harry?" she asked, her voice quiet and small.

There it was, thought Harry, there was the start of the questions. Nobody ever just joined him on a freezing night out for a walk, especially somebody that despised the cold so much. He sighed, "Definitely alright," he assured, though of course his dull tone didn't sound so reassuring.

Frowning deeper, Ginny placed her hand gently on his elbow, stopping him in his tracks and turning him to face her. He looked down at her, expressionless as she looked concernedly back up. "Honestly Harry, are you sure you're alright?" she urged again.

"Is this you or Ron who's asking?" Harry returned, there was no need to answer a question he already did.

"Why can't it be both? Harry, we're all worried about you here! Hermione, Ron, even Seamus and Dean...and me, of course," she finished, her cheeks were tinted pink and not from the cold air, Harry avoided looking at her now, instead he looked over passed her shoulders and out at the dark, empty grounds.

"There's no need, I'm fine,"

"Stop lying to yourself. Ron told me what happened with the Death Eaters and after you were attacked and all, especially after Sirius..." she trailed off, "We know you're going through a lot and there's a lot on your shoulders, we just want to help," Ginny reached up and touched Harry's cold cheek, making him jump under her fingers, he looked down surprised. "Let me help," she whispered, the affection in her eyes made him so uneasy, his feet shifted in the snow.

"Ginny, there's nothing you can do. I'm really alright, I just need time alone, to think. Promise, though, I'm okay," Harry hated having to repeat himself but he was also surprised this conversation hadn't come sooner. Still, Ginny's hand rested uncomfortable on his face, her thumb stroked his cheek gently and she cocked her head the side, a small smile crept up on her lips as she admired him.

"If you need anything, Harry, please just ask me. I want to be here for you,"

Harry knew what she was eluding towards, she had once before during their trip to Diagon's Alley in the summer, too. Thankfully, he thought that would have been it but apparently not. He brought his own hand up to hers and held it gently before removing it from his cheek, he brought it down to their sides and squeezed it gently, a soft smile returning hers. He could never be mean to Ginny, but any fleeting feelings he had for her had left the night Sirius did. "I know, but I just don't need you to be," he admitted as softly as he could. Harry really just wanted to be out walking alone again, he wanted this conversation to end but once again he couldn't be mean to her, she looked so innocent and so broken-hearted upon his response. She sadly smiled, Harry still holding her hand.

Both Gryffindor's had been too busy in their conversation they failed to notice a third party in their presence now. "Potter," growled Draco, his voice so deep and laced in what sounded like anger, his eyes were glaring at Ginny like daggers, the silver in them seemed to radiate hatred. Harry nor Ginny had seen anything like it, a look so angry and hateful all at once, even from Malfoy it was a surprise. "You were late, Malfoy's do not wait for anybody," he snapped, his eyes still unmoving from Ginny's who stood there, captivated by how angry he looked and sounded.

"A-am I? I thought dinner had just-" Harry let go of his grip on Ginny's hand and almost instantly did Draco seem to become less tense, though still he glared at the girl who only stared back, wide-eyed, "Oh darn," he was referencing his watch, "Sorry, Draco, just must have got caught up talking to Ginny. We still have time to practice," Harry assured him before looking at Ginny and smiling again. "Sorry, Gin, we've gotta get our Dark Arts finished. Thanks again, I'll cya later," Harry started towards the Castle, surprised to find that Draco wasn't following. Instead, he turned back to see him still unmoving, glaring at his best friend's younger sister. "Er, Draco?" he called again, confused.

The blonde slowly tore his sneer away from Ginny who could only watch as the two left, her mouth agape and her eyes confused and calculating all at once. She needed to talk to Hermione. _Immediately_.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was hard keeping up with Draco; he was walking furiously towards the Seventh Floor where the Room of Requirements was. He was even losing his breath which Harry attributed to not playing Qudditch that year. The Slytherin wouldn't stop or turn around to speak to Harry when he called after him so he gave up and just kept following him. By the time he rounded the corner, the door to the room was already there, slightly ajar and as he pushed into it he came across a room much alike the Slytherin Common Room. He wanted to make a jeer at it just as Draco had done to him but he surpressed the urge as an already furious classmate was standing there, wand drawn in the center of the room where there was space enough to practice.

"Uh," Harry paused at the doorway, he didn't like the way those silver eyes cut through him angrily, or the way Draco looked like he was about to hex him till Sunday. "Is everything okay?" he asked slowly, edging his way cautiously into the room and slowly shutting the door behind himself. Draco didn't respond but Harry could honestly hear him grind his teeth from across the room. "Listen, I'm sorry about being late but Ginny wouldn't-"

Without a warning he was dangling in midair, his ankle higher than the rest of his body. It came so much quicker and more forcibily than the last time Draco had cast Levicorpus on him it wrenched his stomach. He looked wide-eyed at the blonde who was, once again, keeled over on the floor clutching his stomach and swearing in whispers to himself. He released Harry within a moment but this time he fell to the ground with a thud, awkwardly on his side. "Dammit, Malfoy!" Harry hissed, his shoulder had hit the ground awkwardly and he was sure there was a large bruise forming already. He rubbed it, wincing. Standing up he quickly strode over to hover over top of the blonde who was still hunched over, his eyes were covered by the small bit of platinum fringe he had, he looked like his was shaking, his knuckles white and red and clutching his wand with all his might.

"What the fuck is your issue, Malfoy? So what, I was late, if you're really going to act this damn childish about me being late once, you can sod the bloody hell off!" Harry yelled at him, this wasn't how he expected their studying session to go, he must have wished too hard that their rivalry was truly over.

"Harry, please," Draco breathed, he looked up with pleading eyes all the anger and hatred had swept from them. Even though he could feel hints of Harry's anger, upon locking eyes it seemed to melt away in both boys.

Looking wearily down at him, Harry crossed his arms and backed up. "What was that all about then, Malfoy?" he asked, less demanding.

Slowly, Draco pulled himself up on one knee and then to a shaky, upright position. He didn't like how Harry was using his surname again, he hated the way it sounded coming from him. He cursed himself and his actions, the way his emotions took complete control of him. He let his Veela take over, even just for a few moments, and it nearly ruined what he had gained with Harry. "Honestly, I do not know," he half-admitted, he didn't feel right lying to him but he also couldn't just tell him the truth of it all.

"I don't have time for this. It looks like you don't need anymore practice, either," Harry turned on his heel to leave, pausing at the door for just a moment to call over his shoulder, "I thought you were bigger than this, Malfoy, but I guess I was wrong," he slammed the Room of Requirement's door behind himself.

Harry couldn't believe himself. He actually believed Draco had changed, that he could somehow trust him and even go so far as to be his friend. Why did he always think the best of people and it always turned out to be the worst? When he finally arrived back at the Gryffindor Tower, after doing a few laps around the Castle and cooling off, he was met by two pairs of enquiring eyes. He groaned. He just wanted to go to bed and have the day over with, there was too much happening all in one evening for his liking.

"Where's Ron?" he quickly asked, being approached by just Hermione and Ginny at once was never a good sign.

"With Seamus and Dean," Hermione answered shortly, she was watching Harry almost as if she was expecting something to happen. He reached behind his head, scratching his neck awkwardly standing before the two girls. He didn't like where this was seemingly going one bit. "Do you have a moment?"

"Er, not really I was just-"

"Sit, Harry. It'll just be a minute," Hermione urged again, Ginny was quiet the whole time, avoiding Harry's gaze as the three of them sat at one of the empty couches in the Common Room. Harry was awkwardly slouching, fidgeting with his hands. He hated verbal confrontation especially when he knew it would revolve around him. "Is everything alright?"

"Seriously?" Harry groaned, "For the millionth time, I am fine! You people, honestly, can't you just lay off a guy?" he sighed and then apologetically smiled, "I just want to be left alone, been thinking lots lately and just trying to think a little less," he admitted. He knew his silence and avoidance could sometimes seem worrying, but confrontation and conversation would only make things worse and his thoughts louder that he was attempting to keep at bay.

"Not just about you, Harry. Is everything alright with Malfoy?"

Hermione's question took him aback. Shit, he wasn't ready to talk about this. Especially since he really had nothing to say. They were on civil terms, he didn't mind revealing that, but for some reason he didn't think it'd be that simple. "Yeah, he's just being a bugger tonight, s'all. What's so different and surprising about that?" he thought they'd be mostly referring to how angry he was about Harry being late, how furious he had gotten in front of Ginny. That was sort of typical Malfoy behaviour, wasn't it?

The girls shared a look that Harry didn't quite understand, he really didn't like this and was feeling more uncomfortable by the minute. "Why have you been so nice to him all year?" Hermione was still the only one asking questions, Ginny sat quietly, listening.

"Nice to him? You can't be seriously, 'Mione, I've hardly been nice to him. I just haven't been mean. We kind of stumbled on each other before arriving at Hogwarts and equally agreed with everything that's happening in the world we can't waste our breath on childish rivalries anymore, is that so bad?" Harry asked, his explanation only seemed to deepen the look the girls shared. Gods, what were they on about to each other?

Pursing her lips Hermione frowned slightly, "No, that is actually very mature of you both. That's what I meant by nice," she clarified before taking a breath and continuing, "But that's it? Nothing...else regarding Malfoy?"

Harry quickly shook his head, there wasn't anyway she could know about any of their other previous interactions or any of the sensitive information the both had shared and there was no way he was going to let on about. As much as Draco had skived him off that evening, it wasn't worth throwing away the other boy's trust...yet. "Honestly, we're just being civil. Wish I could say the same thing for him and Ron," he added truthfully, which got a small, short laugh out of Hermione.

"Good luck with that," she smiled before turning pointedly towards Ginny, "See, I told you. Harry would've told us if anything was up,"

"But, what I saw - I've _never_ seen somebody get that mad, not even Malfoy. Maybe Harry's just too daft to see it,"

"Oy! I'm right here y'know!" Harry called defensively, what were they on about was quite beyond him.

"There's just no way, Gin. I gave you the benefit of the doubt but there's obviously," Hermione paused, gesturing at Harry, "Absolutely, no way," she stood up slowly from the couch and smiled at Harry. "Sorry, the boys are in the library finishing their Charms assignments, last minute as always. If you wanted to join them because I know you haven't even started yet," she smirked, she was kindly giving Harry a way out, she knew he didn't want to stick around and hear anymore accusations from Ginny, whatever they were and however odd they were.

Standing, Harry smiled thankfully at her and gave another sheepish one to Ginny as well, "Uhm, right, well let's keep the whole civil Malfoy and me thing between us for now, would you? I doubt Ron would be too thrilled,"

"Of course," Hermione agreed. As Harry turned to leave he could hear Ginny grumble at Hermione.

"I swear, Hermione, there is no doubt in my mind that Malfoy was _jealous_," she hissed.

Harry shook his head confusedly as he left out the portrait hole, only pausing for a minute to collect himself. Girls were nuts, he thought before continuing on his way.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Fuck, I am even more screwed now!"

Draco was pacing Professor Snape's all too familiar office, he kept ruffling his hair in a mess and then fixing it and straightening out his robes, fidgeting and feeling on edge. Severus and Remus were watching him quietly, allowing him to vent.

"He even stopped calling me by name! Urgh, why did I give in so easily? I never let my emotions slip like that," he was flustered, he felt like a fool. His emotions really had gotten such a firm grip on him before he literally couldn't control himself.

"I speculate it is a way for your Veela to protect his...territory," Snape tried to find the right words, "There is nothing to be ashamed of, you were simply reacting as any Veela would,"

"I wanted to snap the Weaslette's neck in half," Draco growled, he felt himself tense even just mentioning her.

"It's only natural to feel that way," Snape reassured again, "We are proud you restrained yourself as much as you did. We reckon you could feel her attraction him, did you feel his towards her?" he asked, trying to get him to see what him and Remus already did.

Draco stopped pacing for a moment, he tried to think back to when he was outside, he furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember exactly. "All I felt was her lust for him. It made me sick. I felt nothing from Harry, nothing for her or for me," he sighed, plopping down in one of the vacant, small chairs. "But now he hates me. I felt like we were finally getting somewhere, like he almost trusted me - how foolish, there is never going to be a time where Harry Potter will give his trust to me," he sounded so mournful, so lost and without hope.

Remus, however, couldn't stop grinning. "Once again, you still have quite a bit to learn about Harry," he interjected finally, he had been keeping his silence for quite sometime now. "If I know Harry, which I do, all you have to do is apologize. Of all people he will understand losing control over your emotions, he does it daily," he chuckled now, the brunette, rightfully so, had difficulties surpressing any emotion whether it be anger, happiness, sadness.

"You really think I should just waltz right up to him and apologize? That is so...unbecoming," Draco scowled, he didn't mind apologizing if that meant getting back on track with Harry, getting closer to him and knowing more of him, but he was still a Malfoy.

"If you want to get anywhere with Harry, you're going to have to be a bite more-"

"Hufflepuff," Severus interupted, making Draco groan and Remus chortle.

"No, the word I was looking for is humble," he corrected, "I promise, Mr Malfoy, you will get there, it just may take some time,"

Draco looked up at his two Professor's, ever grateful for their help in the past months, "But where's there?" he asked honestly, he still wasn't sure where this was he was supposed to be headed.

"Wherever you want it to be,"

XXXXXXXXXX


	9. There Is A Light

**Chapter Nine:**

**There is a Light**

**A/N:** Woot! Two chapters in one day, though they're both shorter than I'm used to...I'm super stoked for the next coming chapters. :) Please read, review and enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

_There is a light in you, I have fallen into,_  
><em>There is a light in you I've fallen into, fallen into,<em>  
><em>Put all your repents away, I won't fine you just to spine you,<em>  
><em>Put all your repents away and your mask it's falling away, falling away<em>  
><em>Leave all your lives, believe in your lives.<em>

XXXXXXXXXX

There they were, those nerves again. He couldn't explain them, why they always crept up when he knew he was going to meet Draco. Maybe because he was the only unknown in his daily ritual and he usually, asides from the previous encounter, was pleasantly surprised by how their interactions turned out. Unlike Ron, Hermione or Remus, Harry couldn't predict what the Slytherin classmate of his was going to share with him, how they were going to react to each other - it was one of the things Harry was glad he didn't know about. And for some reason, upon dealing with the same people every day in the same way with the same conversations always being had, he held his interactions with Draco in high regards due to just how real they felt.

That morning he had received an usual visitor, Hedwig, at his window tapping at the pane of glass till he woke and let her in. She delievered a short letter, unsigned but with no need for a signature. 'Meet me in the Room after dinner,' was all it had said and no more needed to be said, Draco's script was also noticeable anywhere, even his writing had a hint of arrogance to it. Harry still wasn't quite sure how Draco had gotten Hedwig specifically to deliver it to Harry, but he had and that was one of the few questions he was saving for the conversation that was making his nerves jitter. It didn't help that beforehand at the Gryffindor Table in The Great Hall Hermione and Ginny wouldn't stop giving him sidelong looks, knowing he had plans to meet with Malfoy after dinner again, saying they needed an extra practice session, lying of course.

It seemed as though the walk to the Seventh Floor was ten times longer than it ought to be but once he finally arrived he was faced with the same room Draco had conjured up before but much smaller, to Harry's liking. "Harry, please, do not talk just listen," Draco didn't even turn from the spot on his couch and was already telling him to be quiet before he even finished entering the room, it was as if he could sense him come in. Harry paused for a moment before shutting the door quietly, he slowly and awkwardly walked over to where Draco was sitting and sat down at the far end of the couch, he only quickly cast a look at the weary looking blonde before averting his eyes elsewhere.

Draco waited a moment in silence before he began. "This is very difficult for me and easy all the same," his voice was strained, quiet but Harry could hear all the earnesty in it from the start, "First, the difficult portion; It is extrenuous to surpress years of emotions and walls that were built up specifically around one person. Before I even met you I was bred to believe you were the worst thing that could have ever happened to our kind and our world and there was not a doubt in my mind that this was true. You thwarted, though by default, the only thing crazy enough to actually demand Muggle-borns and Half-bloods be eradicated from our world. As a Pureblood we are taught the History of our kind, it does not take Merlin to figure out that we are a dying breed. The more Muggles our kind mate with, the sooner all magic will be lost in the world. I always followed this and I still do, in a way, and as a Pureblood we were also always taught that you were one of the keys stopping us from breeding properly,"

"But-"

"Please," Draco put up his hand in interuption, "I know, you did not choose to be who you are and you did not choose to be in the middle of all of this. It was not fair for me to hate you so much for all of this but it was what I was taught, you were against all our ideals. That is why it is so difficult for me sometimes, I forget what I really want for myself and how I really feel for myself because I have spent the past sixteen years being told to hate you so blindly, but in reality I do not. At most I envied you, but never hate. And you," he paused, taking a collecting breath, his eyes scanning over Harry who remained unmoved, focused on the fire before them, "Who you are is what makes it easy. You make it easy to be honest, you make it easy to care about you because of how easily you care about everybody else. You make it easy for me to want to be my true self but sometimes I forget and sometimes I lose where I am. I guess what I am trying to say is I am not perfect, I will make mistakes and I apologize for the way I acted," he sighed, finally he had said it all. It was the most he had talked in Merlin knows how long and it was exhausting, laying it all bear in front of somebody else. It was also nerve-wrecking, especially since he couldn't feel even a tinge of Harry's emotions or see them on his face and his eyes were barely visible as the fire reflected in them. He remained unmoved, they remained silent for what felt like eternity. Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "I am finished now, Harry," he added, making it sound like an afterthought as well as an affirmation.

"I-I know," Harry finally choked out, "That was a lot to take in, I just need a moment," his voice was small, barely even a whisper. Draco nodded, understandably, but still the minutes dragged on in silence with nothing other than the crackle of the fire for their company and it made Draco even more nervous. He cursed his nerves, he shouldn't be, he was never this nervous before, he could never think of a time where he was honestly this wrecked by his nerves.

"If all these years it was only envy," Harry began, turning towards Draco with a sheepish smile, "I feel _really_ bad for somebody that you actually hate," his small joke made all the nerves wash right over Draco, he visibly relaxed, his posture loosening and a smile creeping on his face as well, even a deep chuckle arose from his throat. Harry smiled at the chuckle, it sounded almost musical in the depths of the others throat, a genuine Malfoy laugh seemed like something so rare. "In all honesty, though, thank you for the apology. It's hard for me, too. I know I don't hate you but I-" he trailed off, thinking for a moment, turning his attention back at the flames, "I'm not sure how I feel about you at all, to be honest. I do know I enjoy the company," he added quickly, not wanting to put the other boy off.

"Good, me too. And thank you, for accepting my apology," Draco was so relieved it had gone over as well as it had. He really had not expected everything to be as smooth as it was.

"I think it is more Ginny you need to be apologizing to," Harry nonchalantly said, Draco shot him a glare and he tried his hardest to mask his immediate anger at the mention of the girl, "You damned near scared her to death! She even went running to Hermione about it," at the questioning look he received he held up his hands, "I easily deterred them, but still...she was pretty shoken up about it,"

"The Weaselette was probably more shook up that she got denied by her Golden Boy," Draco half-teased, though it was the truth and a satisfying red blush began to appear on Harry's cheeks as he looked aside.

"Yeah, well," Harry shrugged, "Her fault for thinking I was interested in the first place," he mumbled. The simple sentence lightened Draco's mood considerably, he was even full-on smiling now though trying his hardest to hide it. The rage of anger and jealousy he had felt before were like a distant memory. "So, uhm, do you need to practice the Levicorpus again at all...?" Harry changed the subject, he really didn't want to be talking about Ginny's interest in him.

"I think I will be just fine, thank you," Draco said, stiffening at the thought of jinxing Harry again.

"Good, I really wasn't in the mood to be upside down anyway," Harry said honestly. They sat in another comfortable silence, they really hadn't much to say to one another. Draco had a question he was itching to ask but was waiting for the right moment on how to approach it, though he wasn't sure how he could. "Anyway, I really must be off, you know...Hermione, Ron..." Harry trailed off, especially after the conversation Ginny had with Hermione it would only be sooner that they started worrying about his presence.

"Are you staying at Hogwarts for the holidays?" Draco just blurted the question out, he didn't want Harry to leave, it might be the last chance he got to ask him. The question obviously took Harry aback as he paused in standing up, a confused look on his face.

"Uh, huh?" Harry asked, "What does that matter to you?" he didn't mean to sound rude but he honestly didn't understand what his being at Hogwarts during the holidays mattered.

Fighting down a blush of embarassment Draco attempted to sound as nonchalant as he could, "All of the Slytherins always leave, there is nothing that can get me to return home, again. The Castle is usually barren and..." he tried to find the best excuse he could, he searched for it but couldn't find any. What was he supposed to say? 'And I want to spend more alone time with you?' That just sounded too awkward.

"I dunno," Harry had his hands in his pockets, shrugging, he didn't wait for Draco to finish his sentence, thankfully. "I might go home..." he honestly didn't know what his plans were. Of course he was always welcome at The Burrow, or they might even have Christmas again at Grimmauld Place, but Harry definitely didn't want to return there, at least not yet.

"You would not even stay home for the summer holidays," Draco said pointedly, trying not to sound too eager.

Harry grinned over at him, "Good point. I suppose I might be. If I am, maybe would you be up for a game of Wizard's Chess or two?" he suggested, he could tell where Draco was heading but his vain self was making it harder to get there.

"You really honestly think you can beat me at Wizard's Chess?" Draco smirked, arms crossed now as he watched Harry nearing the door.

"Not a chance, I'm rubbish at it," he smiled over his shoulder, "I'll cya around, Draco,"

"Thanks again,"

Harry warmly smiled before leaving the Room of Requirements and an unsuspectedly, very satisfied and happy Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is there nothing we can say that'll change your mind, mate?" Ron was nearly begging Harry to join them that holiday break. Upon hearing the news that Dumbledore deemed The Burrow still unsafe, as it was a known location to many Death Eaters and Voldemort himself, everybody would be conveening at Grimmauld Place for the holidays. Harry had immediately denied any invitation there, though it was technically his home now as left to him in Sirius' will, he was still too uneasy and the memories of Sirius there though short were still so present in his mind.

"Sorry, I just don't feel comfortable there, yet. You guys go on, I'll be fine here," Harry assured them.

"Are you sure? Can't have you spending Christmas alone!" Hermione frowned.

"Remus'll be here. Plus, I'm way behind in a couple classes, it'll give me the chance to catch up before it's too late," he said honestly, which was very true in itself. Though he wasn't about to admit that a certain Slytherin staying for the holidays were also slightly swaying him, he couldn't even explain it to himself why he wanted to spend time with him over Hermione and Ron, though he didn't spend a lot of time questioning it, either.

"Mom'll send all your presents, I'm sure," Ron assured him, patting him on the back. Harry sheepishly smiled back at them. He really wanted the alone time as well, since school had begun it was obviously hard to really duck out anywhere and truly be alone. With most of the students gone for the holidays, it would be that much easier. Now Harry was actually anticipating Christmas, quiet and alone in the Gryffindor Tower, only a few more days of the term left till then.

The three walked into the Dark Arts classroom to find the seats had all been switched around. Instead of desks set for four they were only set for two, now, with more rows and columns of students. Remus was standing at the front of the class and waited for all of the class to file in before he explained the reasoning behind the new set-up.

"Alright," the Dark Arts Professor clapped his hands together, grabbing all the students attentions, "Please, find a seat with your partner that you were assigned," he ordered. A lot of students grumbled, having being partnered with somebody of a different House than theirs. Harry looked around the room and spotted Draco, already sitting near the back of the left side of the classroom. He made is way over to him and sat down beside him, sending him a quick greeting smile before turning towards Remus.

"Now, you will all be graded practically on the use of the Levicorpus Jinx nonverbally casted along with its counter. The way we are going to do this is have one partner, to be determined amongst yourselves, to cast one and you to cast the other. This will ensure you have both practiced equally and used your partner as a resource and to your advantage. Instead of casting it on each other you will all be casting it on me," he grinned, standing in front of the class, arms out-stretched as if to say 'Come get me,'. Half of the students laughed, excited to jinx a Professor, and the other half groaned, knowing how much more difficult it would be to Jinx somebody with a higher tolerance than themselves.

"Sucks for him," Harry whispered under his breath to Draco, "He's the one who has to be upside down half the class," he joked, Draco surpressing a smile in return.

"I implore you all to take notes, I will be explaining after each set of pairs why it didn't work or why it did and what techniques are important to remember when dealing with nonverbal magicks. Brown, Weasley, you're up first," Professor Lupin called to the first set of pairs to the right hand side of the class who shakily stood, Ron looked paled and nervous.

Draco felt such a relief. He had come to Remus explaining how horrible he felt after each time he Jinxed Harry and the werewolf understood him sympathised, he even discovered a way out for him to not have to do it again. He took out a spare bit of parchment and his quill and ink, just as the rest of the class did to take notes on the successes or failures of their fellow students. Harry, however, knowing full well how little attention he had to pay in Dark Arts class especially in regards to nonverbal casting, wrote something different on his piece of parchment and slid it across the table to the blonde, making sure to keep his gaze looking forward as he did. Raising an eyebrow, Draco took the parchment and read it, a huge, beaming smile coming across his face that he was unable to hide. 'Up for Wizard's Chess once everybody leaves on Sunday?'

'You bet' was all Draco scribbled. He couldn't explain why he was so happy, so pleased, he wasn't even thinking about the other more important date looming ever so nearer with the holidays, all he could think about were all the stolen moments and opportunities he was going to have to get to know Harry over the break. He wasn't going to take advantage of a single one of them with a mere five a a quarter months left on his clocks deadline. Harry smirked at the response and crumbled the parchment and tossed it in his shoulder bag.

The rest of the class the two sat quietly, distanced but both silently pleased. It turned out only 4 sets of pairs were able to correctly Jinx and Counter-Jinx the Professor, Draco and Harry being one of them. Harry was surprised when Draco didn't react so violently to casting the counter as he did when they practiced but he shrugged it off, maybe he just had gotten better at it and practiced on his own time.

It was not much longer later back in the Gryffindor Common Room just after lunch the Trio had a spare period together. Ron was writing his Mother to inform her of Harry's absence during the holidays, most of the Sixth Years in their Dark Arts class were eagerly studying their nonverbal skills having most definitely failed the practical portion for the most part. Harry made his way up the stairs to the Boys Dormitory to unpack his things, wanting to grab his texts he needed for his afternoon Charms lesson. On his way up his spare bit of parchment fell from his shoulder bag, Hermione who had been on her way to the Girls Dormitory for the same purpose picked it up, called after Harry but he was already closing the door to his room.

Must just be garbage, she thought to herself given its crumpled state, and opened it up to quickly read its contents. Her cheeks turned a hot red and her eyes darted around to see if anybody was watching her, nobody had noticed her picking up the parchment and reading it. "Ginny," was all she could say, and made a run for it to meet the younger Gryffindor out of her next lesson.

Hermione paced the corridor, clutching the piece of parchment in her hand outside of Ginny's History of Magic class. As soon as the bell rang, Hermione eagerly looked around for the redhead. As soon as she spotted her she pulled her away from the friends in her Year and down to a quieter spot down the corridor. "What's up, 'Mione? You seem kind of-"

"Read," was all Hermione could say, she was still in shock.

Ginny did and shrugged, handing her back the parchment, "So? Looks like two people are playing Wizard's Chess," she was really confused by why Hermione seemed so frantic.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That's Harry's writing and _that_ is Malfoy's," she pointed directly to whose was whose, both unmistakeable to her eyes.

"I-I thought they were just civil, it kinda sounds like-"

"I know, like they're _friends_ but get this," Hermione continued, and this part was the most worrying to her, "I think Harry is choosing to spend the holidays with him over us...he's not coming home at all for Christmas,"

Ginny's eyes widened and then narrowed, she frowned deeply, she knew she was right as much as she didn't want to be. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know, Gin, what can we do?"

XXXXXXXXXX


	10. Cocoon

**Chapter Ten:**

**Cocoon**

**A/N:** Yes! Slash goodyness next chapter *indefinitely*! I'm so excited after ten long chapters! Also, some more from Draco's "POV", I don't think I've spent enough time properly portraying him thus far :) I hope to have another chapter for you guys tomorrow! Thanks for all the reviews and please continue to read, review and enjoy! :)  
>P.S. Sorry for the slighty short chapter, please forgive.<p>

XXXXXXXXXX

_This quiet serves only to hide you_  
><em>Provide you<em>  
><em>What I knew: it'd come back to you<em>

XXXXXXXXXX

There was something inviting about Winter; the way everything, even the dying, leafless trees, could be animated and brought to life by a simple snowfall, the feeling of cold air nipping your skin no matter how many layers you wore, the way everything was blanketed pure white, blinding against the sunlight and calm, sparkling under the moonlight. Harry had always personally enjoyed it, perhaps more than most due to his indifference to the cold. This particular Winter's morning he found himself happier than he had been in awhile, almost _excited_ if he dared so stretch the word. There he stood, his hands in his heavier cloaks pockets, rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet as the top of his raven hair collected light snowflakes before they melted, almost just after contact.

It was hard for him to hide his excitement to be alone, to have nearly the entire Gyrffindor Common Room save a few straggling younger year students, to himself to study, think, stroll without having to answer questions. Especially given his disconnected, distant and monotone behaviour all of his friends found his good mood upon their departure rather odd. Other than, of course, Hermione and Ginny who had their own separate speculations that were similar in their ways. He was standing, waiting by his friends in the line-up of students whom were piling on the carriage pulled by the large Thestrals only few could see. Harry eyed them suspiciously, as always, but even they weren't off putting to his mood that morn.

"Last chance, mate," Ron started as they moved up their queue in the line, nearing the front to load onto the carriages, "I'll be able to send some of Ma's cooking but it won't be the same through the mail," he tried to change Harry's mind, though he hadn't pushed too hard, thankfully enuogh for Harry, they all did kind of understand his unwillingness to return to the Noble House of Black with fresh memories of Sirius still lingering in the forefront of his mind.

Harry smiled, shaking his head and along with it some of the fresh snow, "Really, thanks, but I'm better off here, for now. I'll miss you guys," he added, trying to sound sincere as he did. The whole time they waited both Hermione and Ginny seemed rather uncomfortable, as if they had something to say but shooting glances at Ron neither of them ever were able to spit the words up. Eventually their carriage arrived, both girls sighed visibly, turning towards Harry to hug him goodbye. After their short goodbyes, Harry waited by the minimizing line of students to wave his friends off, calling a happy holidays as they were taken off in the distance.

Almost as soon as they were out of sight, Harry could feel a weight lifted. It's not that he didn't like his friends anymore or appreciate them, but their constant care and need to be reassured of his well-being both mental and physical got rather exhausting after months on end. He thought he could get used to it but he still really needed his time to himself, his space without the enquiring looks. He found himself back up in the Gryffindor Common Room, already started on the homework he knew he was weeks behind on, thinking it was the perfect opportune time for him to get it done.

He had been peacefully undisturbed at his work for almost an hour, even he was surprised how quickly time flew when he could be uninterupted in his studies, when a small voice, shaking, piped up from before him. Harry looked up over his glasses and the top of his Charms text to look at very small looking First Year Gryffindor boy, he looked so young and almost freightened to be addressing Harry. Harry sighed, he didn't mean to come off as freightening but he guessed if even his friends sometimes worried about approaching him it must be tenfold worse for a First Year. "Yea?" he asked, the boy having just called his name.

"T-this, is for you, sir," he stuttered, holding out an unsealed envelope in his balmy hand.

Harry grumbled, leaning forward, "Please, my name's Harry not sir," was all he said before curiously taking the envelope, "Who gave this to you?"

"I-I'm not sure. He said he was your friend," the boy admitted, turning to take his leave, obviously nervous as most younger students were to be in The Boy Who Lived presence.

Upon opening the enveloping and taking out the folded parchment, as soon as he saw the scrawling script he began to grin, knowing immediately who it was. "Hey, kid, what's your name?" Harry called after the boy before he had the chance to fully slip away.

"Uh-" the boy stumbled, turning back to face Harry, "Peter Scriver,"

"Thanks, Peter," was all Harry wanted to say before he closed his studying books and opened the parchment.

_'You owe me a game of Wizard's Chess._

_The library.'_

Smiling, Harry stood and tossed the envelope and what had been its content into the fire. Not having to worry about anybody coming by and stealing his homework, as if they would rob his rubbish work in the first place, he just left his things on one of the emptier desks in the Common Room before throwing his cloak on and quickly making his way to the library. Why he was so excited he couldn't explain, it was like those nerves he got when going to meet Malfoy but they were slowly being added to anticipation. Harry could go so far and call what they had a friendship now, though it was in no way related to what he held for Hermione or Ron, it was so entirely different and new. They were honest with one another, sometimes brutally so, and that was one of the key qualities Harry needed to have in a friend; honesty, though Draco was never humble about it, he still was true. He had given up contemplating why these days he preferred the Slytherin's company because now it only made sense to him, Draco wasn't afraid of Harry in anyway and he wasn't overly concerned with hurting his feelings constantly. Hermione and Ron were always so gentle, so touchy and yet so prodding all at once, on days when Harry's scar ached or he had nightmares or perhaps just longed for a conversation with his late Godfather the two were too much to handle. Draco, on the other hand, was just enough.

"You are late," Draco drawled, he was sitting at one of the desks in the far corner of the library, Wizard's Chess already set up before him and what looked like an Advanced Potions text on the table next to him, reading as he waited for his opponent.

"Hardly, everybody just left an hour ago," Harry returned, taking his seat opposite the blonde. He knew they needn't worry about who spotted the two of them together, the corridors of Hogwarts were nearly barren and the library was most certainly the last place students would be on their holidays. "Is literally every Slytherin gone?" he asked, curiously, settling into his seat as Draco marked his page and slowly closed his text, shoving it into his bag sitting next to him on the bench.

Draco raised an eyebrow, motioning to Harry's chess pieces as he was the white pieces which always went first, "Why, Potter, planning a break in or something?"

Harry ordered his first pawn to move, it did obligingly, he was going to attempt one of the strategies he had seen Ron use on him a million times over. "Nah, the Slytherin Common Room's are rubbish, been there," he teased, grinning, "Just curious s'all,"

"You have been to the Slytherin Common Room? How? When?" Draco hardly had to look at the board before choosing his first move, his hands were folded neatly on his lap as they began playing. "And yes, no Slytherin ever stays," he added to answer the boy's original question.

"Must be nice," Harry moved his next piece, "Gryffindor Tower is pretty vacant but you get the odd First Year running around. I was kind of hoping to have a quiet Christmas this year but, y'know how kids can be," he was only half-joking, he was slouched at the table leaning comfortably forward on his elbows. He felt so relaxed in Draco's presence, especially since their last DADA class they had together.

Draco wanted to invite Harry to join him on Christmas, he wanted to let him into the Slytherin Common Room, but he thought that might be too fast, that Harry might be too weary of him still. Though they acted calm and collected together, he didn't want to push any friendship they had hanging by a thread too fast and too far. Though he knew he was going to in the coming days, with the looming all important date regarding his Father overhead. They both made a few moves in silence, the minutes passing quickly by for them, before Draco spoke again. "So, will you be telling me about your ventures into my Common Room? Why were you even ever there? I can guess you used your blasted Cloak and Map,"

Harry smirked, "Hah, I didn't even have my Map back then. I can't go spilling all my secrets, but I can say it had something to do with the Polyjuice Potion Snape suspected students brewing out of class. Not to mention _you_ were the one who let us in," he almost had to surpress a bout of laughter at the incredulous look Draco shot him.

"Me? And I remember that, Sev was raving about the most expensive of his ingredients going missing - that was back in Second Year!" Draco collected himself coolly, he knew Potter and his friends were always up to no good but honestly, to the extent it seemed bewildered each time he learned something new, "No wonder people say you have a knack for trouble,"

"It always seems to find me," Harry's cheeky grin was fading now again, slowly being replaced by a frown. Draco didn't like it, what was he thinking about? He always seemed to masked in his thoughts. One minute he would share something that seemed so personal and the next he would close walls in around him as if to say that's not even the beginning of it, thinking of something much more personal. He wished Harry could feel more open with him, though he understood why he wouldn't be and he equally would not, either. At least not yet.

For now the boys concentrated on their game at hand. It wasn't long before, as perdicted, Draco's Knight was slashing its sword through Harry's King. Defeated, but not in any way finished, Harry automatically went up for another round. "Are you sure, Harry? I will just win again," the blonde teased, helping put the pieces back together.

"Positive. I love Wizard's Chess even though I'm rubbish at it, I'm used to losing to Ron all the time," he admitted, unashamed that Chess in any shape or form had never been his forte.

"I am surprised that Weasel can put two-and-two together long enough to play a round," Draco scowled, he really disliked that whole redheaded family especially after his previous interaction with the youngest and only female.

Harry frowned deeply, he hated that nickname, "I bet you and him at Wizard's Chess would be a real match," was all he said, making Draco shoot him a short scowl before starting their game over again.

Time passed easily for the boys. As they both had thought, not a soul left or entered the library and Madame Pince never bothered them. They played many rounds and in between talking about the most inconsequential things like their passed end of term exams or the way Gryffindor was shaping up in Qudditch, as much as Harry could care less for the game nowadays it just being another thing to think about, and when it was silent between moves or games they both revelled in it. It was nice, collecting, something neither got much of since the start of term. To be able to let go of their hammering thoughts in the silence they strived yet not having to truly be alone when the worst thoughts would come to them.

When finally their session had to come to an end, their parting ways were awkward at best. Harry felt the need to reach out and shake his hand, awknowledge him and a farewell in some way. They stood at the library doors, both Common Rooms in separate directions of the Castle. "So..." Harry trailed off, awkwardly unable to bring things to a close.

"Yes, tomorrow," Draco raised an eyebrow at the other boy's obviously nervous demeanor, "Here again, after breakfast," he wasn't exactly demanding but as per usual he never left space for argument.

Harry nodded, smiling softly, he left how little room his classmate left for discussion. Harry hated making decisions but his friends always left them almost solely up to him, it was exhausting and it just felt like an extra stresser, even when it came to little things like picking a time to meet and play more Wizard's Chess. At that moment, he felt relieved and grateful he had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays.

Draco turned and left, not wanting for a response, the smile and nod was good enough for him. He heard Harry call a farewell after him, he smiled to himself but didn't turn around to return it. The Veela in him was urging him to run back down the corridor and sweep the brunette off his feet bu the Malfoy in him was restraining the creature rather skillfully, he was enjoying their time, unpressured. He had hoped the coming days could bring about more ease for both of them and more opportunities for him to gently pry.

XXXXXXXXXX

The days slipped by all too fast, Harry was surprised to wake up on Christmas Eve morning, the sun was what caused him to rise as early as he did. The students whom had stayed back at Hogwarts were allowed to go to Hogsmeade that afternoon so he had fully planned on doing so, loving the emptiness and solitude of the Castle but still taking any opportunity he could for at least a slight change in scenery.

Him and Draco had met everyday since the start of holidays, making it five days in a row now where they spent countless hours in the library playing Wizard's Chess, studying in silence alongside one another or just simply sitting and talking. They talked about the most inconsequential things like Harry's dislike for most Wizarding candies yet Draco's obsession with them, which quite surprised Harry, or their passing remarks on their recent lessons and the usefulness of them. They even got personal sometimes, Harry sharing some of the things Ron, Hermione and himself had gotten into over the years or where he got his Marauder's Map from, even explaining in detail whom was whom and what it all meant. Draco seemed more than fascinated by the Map and what it personally revealed about Harry's history; his Father being an animagus as well as Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew and all to support their friend, Professor Lupin, in his transformations. Draco recalled Severus cursing Harry for being so much like his Father and Draco could see it now, only a boy who put others over himself and cared so deeply about his friends would go through those lengths for them.

Harry never once questioned sharing any of this with Draco. He really truly was beginning to trust him, there wasn't any purpose for him to hide anything as he had nothing to hide. Draco even was comfortable enough to share his views on Pureblood breeding. They had gotten into a heated debate about that one and it had only made Draco admire Harry more, Veela aside, and it had only gotten Harry to understand the Slytherin's motives further. So what, they differed greatly in opinion when it came to the appropriate nature of magical persons mating with muggles, Harry said if they love one another it shouldn't matter, Draco said that the magical bloodline was more important than that. It was refreshing to be able to hear each others points of views, debate them, even heatedly so, and let it go afterwards, gladly settling to disagree.

Not bothering to dress before heading down to The Great Hall, Harry just threw his robe around him and slippers on his feet and without even taking a second glance in the bathroom mirror he was off. He doubed anybody other than maybe Professor McGonagall or very few other students to be having breakfast as of yet. For some reason he had risen much earlier than usual and his stomach was grumbling. Almost cheerily he made his way out of the portrait hole only to be immediately greeted by a weary looking Draco.

Surprised, and slightly embarassed about his appearance, Harry stood before him, confused. "Draco? Why are you up here so early? How did you find it?" he asked, referring of course to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I asked that Scriver boy when I had given him that letter days ago," he shortly responded, his voice was quick, cold. Something was obviously wrong, he looked almost nervous in appearance at first but a calm washed over him as he eyed Harry up and down, his tousled, sleepy state causing him to take a moment to raise an eyebrow, grinning at the Gryffindor. He looked almost cute, if Draco dare thought, all messed up more so than usual first thing in the morning. A look he hoped to see more of. Draco shook the thought from his head, that wasn't what was important at the moment. "I wanted to ask you a favour, Harry. I needed to ask you now in case I would not see you over Christmas,"

Harry didn't know what he meant by that, he hadn't anywhere else to be for Christmas other than by himself or with Draco or Professor Lupin if he so wished it. He could tell this was of a more serious matter, Harry rubbed his eyes gently, the sleep still heavy in them and then he straightened his glasses, giving the blonde his full attention. "What is it?" he urged gently.

"I was contemplating whether or not I would ask Severus for his attendance but it just does not feel right to have him there," Draco began, confusing Harry, "Then I thought I could do it on my own, it was not going to be a big deal and whether or not I was even there myself it would take place...but I know I have to be there, I just do. I cannot explain why I feel the need to but I need to see him as it happens,"

A dawning realization grew on Harry's face, he looked painfully up at the slightly taller boy who looked oddly uncomfortable talking about it. Harry cursed himself for forgetting about Lucius Malfoy's sentence to receive the Dementor's Kiss, it was scheduled for the twenty-sixth of the twelfth month which Harry thought was oddly cruel of the Ministry of Magic to do, the day after Christmas. "Anything. Whatever you need, I'm here," Harry quickly said and without doubt.

Draco sent him a true, genuine and appreciative smile, "I was hoping you would accompany me. Under your Cloak, mind you. Though it is a private congregation I fear there may be a few Daily Prophet buggers hanging around," he grumbled.

"Me?" Harry asked, dumb-founded for a second. Draco wanted him there, over even Blaise Zabini? He knew Draco didn't have any other acquintances left to consider friends but up until that point he hadn't considered them close enough for Harry to attend such a personal event.

"Harry," Draco breathed a heavy sigh, he didn't want to have to express or explain more than necessary. He already felt so bear, so naked from the usual masked Malfoy he was so used to being. "You above all will understand, not just because of your loss, but because I know you know my Father fully deserves his sentence. You also know, more than anybody else, how I feel in regards to him," he still spoke so icily of his Father, even with only two days left on his soul's clock.

Harry nodded slowly, "Of course, I understand. I'll be there," he said, promisingly. Almost with that, Draco turned to leave, Harry quickly grasped out and grabbed his arm. There it was again. In their days spent conversing and hanging out in the library Draco had purposefully avoided coming into physical contact with the brunette but there it was, unavoidable. That electric sensation bubbling where fingers met limb, pulsing down each others arms and sending an almost tranquil vibration through themselves. Draco verbally sighed, he felt the weight of the conversation almost instantly leave him upon the simple touch. "Draco," Harry breathed unexpectedly at the sensation. Draco finally pulled his arm out of his reach, ending whatever it was that had transpired. Harry took a moment to regain himself, blinking slowly. "Uhm-would you like to join me in Hogsmeade today?" he asked, not wanting to leave the blonde alone after what he had just asked him to accompany him with.

"No," Draco immediately shook his head with a quick, "Thank you," as an afterthought. He turned to leave again. This time Harry called awkwardly after him. He stopped, raising his brow and turning on heel to face him again. As much as his Veela wanted to stay with Harry, he didn't want to become consumed by him over the holidays.

"Erm, you mind if I stop by the Common Room tonight? Nothing to do," Harry mumbled, he was looking at his feet now instead of at Draco, a slight ping tinge to his cheeks.

Why ever would he be blushing? Draco was thinking to himself, but it caused a bemused smirk to rise to his lips. He liked the way the frazzled Gryffindor looked, blushing timidly. "Of course. So long as you have no rotten Gryffindor plans to destroy the place. We Slytherin's have a knack for cleanliness above all," he empathsized the word, pointedly looking Harry up and down as he did. Harry blushed further, he was stubbing his toe into the ground and avoiding the Slytherins gaze.

"Right, well, after dinner then?" Harry's tone was questioning.

Turning so he wouldn't see his satisfied smile Draco reassured him, "I will see you after dinner, outside of my Common Room," he liked how even in the subtle ways Harry always made it seem like he was the one making the simple decisions. Draco, an even more satisfied Veela, left Harry to continue on his way down to The Great Hall for breakfast. Despite his uneventful trip to Hogsmeade, Harry couldn't seem to be able to keep his mind off of Draco and his thoughts kept bringnig him round circle to just how close he wanted their friendship to really be.

XXXXXXXXXX


	11. Act on Impulse

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Act on Impulse**

XXXXXXXXXX

_And all this talk of death,_  
><em>Has really brightened up my week.<em>  
><em>And the smell of sweat,<em>  
><em>Really helps me sleep.<em>  
><em>We act alone.<em>  
><em>We act on impulse.<em>

XXXXXXXXXX

There was two sides to every moment that happened with Draco. Always two sides, ever since his birthday. Even in the simple moments, he still felt two almost polar opposite ways about every simple, little detail. Especially when it came to Harry Potter. The Veela in him, who had unaccordingly chosen him as his mate, was always pleased by his happiness and craved his company, attempting to further any sort of connection or friendship they had. However, the Malfoy in him wanted to be distant, to ignore all urges and instincts that came to pass and return to feeling ill at ease around the Gryffindor.

It was most definitely too late to turn back, this Draco knew and told himself daily almost like an affirmation. It was becoming easier to live with the choices he inadvertantly made and the better part of that was Harry's doing, making it so easy to care for him. Especially now, with no outlying factors to intrude on their conversations or interactions, Draco was finding it increasingly hard to differentiate the two sides of himself around Harry. Slowly, but noticeably, they were melding together creating a whole being when he was in his presence and Draco wasn't comfortable with that, yet. He understood where he needed things to head for his own survival but he wasn't ready to submit himself, to give into every urge and impulse. In a way he was scared of what could happen to who he truly was, would he melt away and just become an extension of Harry? Would he still be himself, still feel so passionate about Pureblood breeding and Potions and upholding his image or keeping his hair well trimmed? They were foolish thoughts some of them, admittedly, but these were some of the things most important to Draco and he was too afraid he might lose them if he let himself and the Veela in him get lost in his intended.

Through all of his thoughts there was still something he couldn't account for; the way Harry was changing around him and beginning to feel about him. The Gryffindor was always wretched when it came to hiding his emotions and even moreso now that to Draco, due to his heightened senses, he was like reading an open book on how he felt. The Veela in him was confident he knew more about how Harry felt than he knew himself. Even without the Veela blood, Draco would've been able to tell through the slight blushes, the biting of his lower lip when on certain conversations or the way he fidgeted every time he sat near him. It was so unlike how he acted beside his best friends when they were around, instead of trying to force himself away and withdraw he was constantly trying to pry, ever so lightly, and get closer. Draco, of course, didn't mind but he still hadn't any idea why Harry would feel the way he did, or was beginning to at least. Was he really as forgiving as Professor Lupin had vouched?

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Draco stood slowly from his seat at the black leather Common Room couch and slowly made his way to the portrait hole. Taking a strong, deep breath he finally reached forward and opened the door, trying to act as cool as he could upon greeting Harry. It was a different kind of step in their friendship to be spending Christmas Eve together...alone. Neither had any idea what to expect from the other or the oncoming evening.

"You didn't come to dinner, aren't you hungry?" Harry started as soon as he came through the portrait hole, a quick look around the Slytherin Common Room made it clear literally not a thing had changed since Second Year.

Draco raised an eyebrow, smirking coldly as he resumed his seat at the right hand side of the couch. "You noticed I was not there," he stated in return, avoiding the question. His stomach was too busy doing sumersaults and his head too full to function properly to eat.

Flushing lightly, Harry cast a look aside, "There's only like twelve people at Hogwarts, Draco, of course I did I'm not daft," he mumbled, hands in his pockets. They kept in silent for a moment before Draco extended his hand out, gesturing to the other half of the couch left open or the armchair to its side.

"Sit," he said, half asking and half ordering, his tone always sounding so authoriataritive, "Unless you are really just baffled by the wonders of our Common Room," Draco grinned.

Harry shrugged, "Same as it was when I was last here; plain, boring, cold," he merely said and took his seat on the couch next to Draco, he drew his legs up on the leather and crossed them beneath himself. He was wearing a ruby red wool sweater with the letter 'H' knit on in an ugly yellow. Draco only noticing this now scowled at it.

"That looks absolutely ghastly, where did you ever get it and why did you never return it?" it was hard to keep his eyes off of the sweater, it really was rubbish looking.

"Mrs Weasley knit it for me. She makes me one every year and I always wear it on Christmas Eve and Day," Harry explained, blushing as he did, "It doesn't look the greatest but who cares, it's comfortable," he shrugged, feeling his nerves flip flop in his stomach especially under Draco's examining, piercing silver eyes. "So, what are we going to do? What do you usually do on Christmas Eve?" Harry wanted to do anything to change the subject, averting it from himself.

Draco's face almost immediately fell, he frowned and turned his gaze towards the flames underneath the fireplace's mantle, "Father would usually have company, Mother and I would help entertain and we would exchange a few gifts, otherwise it would take all Christmas Day to unwrap them all," he said, fully realizing now that this would be his first holiday season ever without any of his parents. "You?"

Immediately, Harry hated and cursed himself for asking that question, there he was biting his lower lip gently again as a shaken hand ran its fingers through his hair. "Er, usually with Ron and his family, maybe 'Mione, too and whoever joined us. We'd just kinda hang out, talk, play Wizard's Chess or Charades or Exploding Snap,"

"The two latter of those things sound like absolutely wretched things to do, they are both such uncivilized games," Draco sneered and upon seeing Harry's frown etch in his face he continued, "Though, we could do the other things if that is what you wish. Wizard's Chess, I think you are finally beginning to gather some skill in it, and talk," he suggested. They were both so unsure where tonight was headed, what were they supposed to do, study and play Chess all night on their Christmas Eve?

"That would be nice. The talking bit," Harry clarified, "I think I've had just about enough of losing at Wizard's Chess," he smiled sheepishly, he was fidgeting with his fingers again, playing with a lose piece of wool from his sweater.

"You said you spend every Christmas with the godforsaken Weasel's," Draco began, scoffing at their name, "But what did you do before Hogwarts, before you knew them?" he asked curiously. The Boy Who Lived life before school was quite a mystery to everybody, he was never seen, never reported about, did Dumbledore have him hideaway in a Secret Keeper's home or something until he was eleven? It was definitely a subject Draco had always been curious about.

Harry looked much more uncomfortable than he had before now, Draco could feel it through him just how uneasy he felt. "I, erm, I lived with my Aunt and Uncle, the only family I've left. My Mom's sister. Uhm, Muggles," Draco rolled his eyes at this, everybody knew Harry was a Half-Blood and so he didn't understand why the clarification was necessary, "They were, uhm...a different type of Muggle than most, er..." Harry trailed off, trying to fit the right words together to describe the Dursley's, "They were absolutely rubbish," he finally settled on.

Draco raised his brow, "How so? They did not celebrate Christmas or..." he was lost at what he meant by rubbish.

Sighing, Harry didn't know where to start. How much did he want to share with Draco about his past, before school? He definitely didn't want the pity most gave him after learning about his relatives, but he also felt obliged to share considering the sensitive information Draco openly shared with him. "They do. I just wasn't included. Christmas was just another day to spoil their rotten son, my cousin Dudley. Other than the fact he weighed a tonne, he used to remind you of me when you were...a prat," he settled, sending Draco an apologetic smile.

Flabberghasted, he asked, "What do you mean you were not included? Dumbledore must have at least given you gifts, or Hagrid,"

Harry shook his head, his eyes downcast, "I never knew either of them existed till I was eleven. Hell, I didn't even know I was a Wizard till then, it took me eleven years to figure out why I was living 'neath my Aunt and Uncle's stairs, I gathered it was because they hated my parents and the fact they had to look after me after their supposed car crash," he grumbled most of it, he hated talking about the Dursley's. All he did was go there at the end of each term to renew that stupid protection magic Dumbledore had explained to him and Harry counted down the minuets till he could leave Privet Drive again. The less he was with and around them, the better.

Now to say Draco was surprised would be an under statement, it actually took quite a bit of concentration to keep his cool mask in place though he could feel it slipping with pity for the boy beside him. Pity that surged stronger upon feeling his unrest reach out and touch him. "Okay, sorry, Harry but you are going to have to explain this to me a little better than that. You have me lost," Draco admitted, there were too many things wrong with Harry's previous statement that it floored him and he didn't know where to begin.

Harry, slowly, started his recollection of the important parts of his past life before Hogwarts. He found it odd how easy it wasy to spill it all to Draco who sat, listening intently with a slightly mistified look in his features as he took in all these new information. It made so many things about Harry make sense; his over-sized clothing, his quiet demeanor, how quickly he clung to the Weasley's upon arrival at Hogwarts and how quick he was to judge, deny and fight up against Draco all those years ago when they first met. He tried not to let the pity swallow him whole knowing full well just how uneasy that would make his intended feel. When he finished they sat in silence for a few minutes, Harry staring blankly into his sweaty hands and Draco the fire though through the corner of his eye he kept a steady sight on the brunette.

"Well, they certainly do sound like a rubbish sort of Muggles," Draco finally responded, he really had not much else to say. What could he? Could he apologize for the years of his life he wasn't even present in? It just didn't seem fitting and he thought on top of that that Harry wouldn't much appreciate an apology, either. I guess I could return the favour, Draco thought to himself, a tit for a tat, hoping the more he shared with Harry the closer it could bring them. They did, this night, seemingly have all the time in the world. "A lot of people assume I grew up spoiled," Draco knew this, it wasn't a secret, everybody knew how well off his family was and that he usually got everything he wanted but to him, that wasn't what spoiled exactly entailed, "Truth be told, my Father made absolutely sure I was never overly pleased. That would be too relaxing; to be happy. I was taught to always be prepared, for anything. Though I may have been materialistically spoiled, I had little time to enjoy any of my posessions as Father had me constantly working. Studying Dark Arts, Potions or History of Purebloods or how to properly behave in public, as a Malfoy. It never ended, the lessons never ended, I was never allowed a moments peace," Draco began his own recount of his upbringing. He exemplified how his only interactions with his Father were lessons, most of which he never quite agreed with on a moral stand point but there was never any room for difference on opinions. Then there was his Mother, always snivelling away in a corner, skulking or brooding. She was an exhausting person to grow up around. Draco admitted that his Father and her should have never been together, that his Father had meant to be with somebody else but Harry didn't quite catch what he meant by that, he let it slide. "That is why, ultimately, I believe my Mother turned my Father in with more than enough evidence to keep him locked in Azkaban forever. She was left with a portion of his Estate, as was I, the rest was confiscated by the Ministry, and I have not heard from her since then. I feel as though she was ashamed of her being with my Father in the first place, at first his title and money had meant everything but eventually it was of the least importance," he had never said it out loud to anybody, not even Blaise, how he felt about what had transpired and how his Father came to be in Azkaban in the first place. "I cannot blame her and in the same I cannot condone her actions,"

Harry was shocked, in the least. It was Draco's own _Mother_ that was the reason behind his Father's imprisonment? He couldn't even fathom little, frail looking Narcissa Malfoy doing such a thing. Or, Narcissa Black, as it would be now. Unsteadily, Harry reached out his rough and calloused hand to rest it upon the blonde's who jumped in response. There it was, that electricity, but the two had become almost used to it and Harry didn't even question it any longer, he thought that maybe they were just creating excesses of static but he knew that couldn't be right by why question what felt good. "I'm so sorry, Draco. Nobody should have to deal with that happening between their parents," Harry sincerely looked up at the blonde, their eyes locking for a moments time.

Draco found it hard to tear himself out of those emerald pools, he wanted so badly to enclose the distance between them the Veela inside of himself was screaming but he couldn't, he just couldn't give in, he fought the impulses with every fibre left inside of him. His hand was unmoved beneath Harry's, he didn't recoil at the touch but he didn't deepen it, either. "Really, it is for the better it happened," Draco finally said, his voice small and distant. He couldn't even concentrate on his parents anymore or either of their pasts, all that mattered was Harry's hand was voluntarily laying on top of his own and it still wasn't moving. It just lay there, comforting him.

"I always forget your Mother's related to Sirius," Harry said, somewhat to himself and somewhat to Draco, his hand still lingered comfortably where it was almost as if he had forgotten about it but truth be told he just didn't feel the urge to stop that electricity, the conduction burrowing through him at the contact of their skin.

"Yes, I heard a nasty few things growing up about him," Draco admitted and then frowned, he wanted to hit himself. Why, when he knew just how close Harry had been to him, would he bring up something so negative?

To his surprise, Harry laughed. "I bet you did," he chuckled. Draco sighed with relief, glad he hadn't upset him and gave him a small smile instead. Then Harry was frowning again, suddenly his limp hand began to grip Draco's which surprised the blonde to look up directly at him, he looked forlorn. "I miss him so much Draco...I've never missed anybody like him before, not even my parents how horrible is that?" Harry choked out, he hadn't exactly openly spoken about Sirius except briefly with Remus and it was always different, cheerier subjects.

"It is not horrible, Harry, it is normal," Draco turned his hand underneath Harry's so their palms were facing each others, Harry blushed at the movement and bit his lip hard when the blonde squeezed his hand back, holding it tightly now in his cold, slender fingers, "Please do not take this the wrong way but you never even knew your parents. You knew Sirius and you cared for him so of course that makes the loss that much harder," he didn't push him to share more, he didn't want to ask or to prod. He knew they were close, that was all that mattered, and that Harry had lost him and it was still so recent to him.

"He understood me and he really respected me, not out of fear or fame like everybody else, but because he cared. And he always knew what to say," Harry was finding it hard now, having it be the first time he really spoke about Sirius since that night he had died in Dumbledore's office, he was swallowing his tears praying they wouldn't emerge, "He could make sense of everything for me. I'm so damned lost without him and sometimes I just don't care to try anymore if he's not going to be there along the way," he admitted, his voice so shaken and strained.

Draco's grip on Harry's hand had become impossibly tight now, instead of the electricity al lhe could feel was the overwhelming pang of sadness that burrowed itself in the pits of his stomach and filled his entire being. It was all Harry's sadness and not just for his own Veela's sake he wanted to make it disapear but he hadn't the faintest idea of how. Interupting Draco's thoughts, Harry suddenly closed the distance across the couch between them and leaned into his classmate. He dropped his head just beneath the other's shoulder and clenched his eyes shut for fear of two things; being thrown in a fury from almost cuddling into Draco and in fear that the tears that threatened to fall would start to.

The Veela in Draco burned and urged to bring Harry's face up to his own, to enrapture him, enthrall him and have him but with a shuddered intake of breath he repressed it and instead settled for gently taking his arm and unsnaking it from underneath the brunette to bringing it around him, not holding him but just laying his arm there, comfortingly. Harry smiled, moments had passed and he hadn't been thrown off and no words were exchanged for which he was glad. The crackle of the fire and feeling exhausted from all of their emotional shares of the past, it wasn't long before Harry drifted into a sleep in Draco's arms. He couldn't explain what urged him to do it, maybe it was just for comfort or maybe something else, but all he knew was that he felt right and it was easy falling asleep in his hold.

It could have been five minutes or five hours, Draco wasn't sure how much time had passed as he sat there, a small smile of triumph and pleasure on his face as he watched the peaceful Gryffindor rest on him. Eventually he found his legs on the couch, stretching out underneath Harry, and his eyes slowly closing and drifting off to sleep as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shit.

Harry was in a fluster when he woke that morning. At first with a smile on his face and a strong almost floral scent invading his nostrils he felt at peace. Till he recalled who he was half on top of, curled up against on the leather couch of the otherwise vacant Slytherin Common Room. Somehow in the night, Draco had slipped almost fully underneath him and was holding him with boy arms now, their legs were in a mess of one anothers at the foot of the couch and Harry's glasses were strewn on the floor next to them. Trying to move as to not wake the resting blonde, who looked extremely peaceful with his lips twitched into a small smile as he slept, Harry reached out to grab his glasses and pushed them back on before slipping out from the others arms.

What had he been thinking? First with the hand holding, which was one thing, but then in a fit of sadness and obvious loss of mental capacity Harry had gone so far as to cuddle with Draco Malfoy. He was _cuddling_ Malfoy and had _slept_ with him on Christmas Eve nonetheless. His head was spinning. He had to get out of there before he fainted. What would Ron and Hermione say? Obviously that he had gone mad.

As quietly as possible Harry rushed out of the Common Room, closing the portrait hole with such care though his absence from the room is what immediately awoke the blonde from his stupor. Draco stirred and noted how cold and alone his body felt, he sighed, frowning and slowly sitting up on the couch. "Merry Christmas to you, too, Harry," he mumbled.

Bounding up to the Gryffindor Tower, Harry had to keep himself distracted or he would otherwise drive himself bonkers. Yes he liked Draco, as a friend, right? He enjoyed his company. He wanted to know more about him, he thought he was witty yet vain, arrogant and intelligent, pompous yet good looking...ah! Harry screamed at himself, not only for his actions the night before but for his devilish thoughts that morning thus far. It was as if he couldn't believe his own feelings, that they were betraying his mind. How could it be that the comfort of Draco's honest company had somehow managed to turn itself into a crush? How, Harry couldn't fathom, _how_ in Merlin's name and when did he fall for Draco Malfoy?

Upon entering the Gryffindor Common Room Harry found the few stray younger year students unwrapping their gifts excitedly by the oversized Christmas tree. There, a distraction, he thought greatly to himself, plopping down on the couch after he gathered a few gifts with his own name written on them. There was Dark Arts History book from Hermione, of course, a few Chudley Canon memoribilia from Ron and a new knitted sweater along with some baked goods from Molly. Then there was something surprising which just made Harry's head swim even more. A gift from Malfoy. There it was, sitting in his hands, light as day, Draco's handwriting directing a gift for Harry from him. With unease and anticipation Harry unwrapped it to reveal a leather bound black book. At the top of its front as well as its spine and the lower part of the back side was Harry's name, engraved in golden script. It was full of empty parchment paper besides the first page which had a simple note for him.

_'Harry,_

_Now you can get rid of all those blasted loss pieces of parchment you carry around with you. _  
><em>Happy Christmas, <em>

_Draco.'_

Harry groaned. It really was a beautiful book and he did very much need it, having always just written his class notes on spare bits of parchment and always losing them in his bag here and there. The reason he was groaning was because of course he had thought of Draco when he made his last trip to Hogsmeade and what had he gotten him? All he did was leave him a lousy packet of his favourite Honeyduke sweets.

The rest of Christmas Day Harry spent holed up in the Tower or strolling outside on the grounds, he even went for a walk with Hedwig at a point and stopped briefly to wish Remus a happy holiday. The werewolf sensed his off mood and the scent of another he caught on Harry's sweater alerted him but he merely pushed it aside in his mind, leaving it alone and wishing him a happy holiday in return.

As much as he wanted to stop thinking about him, he couldn't. Harry couldn't get his actions and the words shared the previous night out of his head. What was happening and more importantly _how_ was it happening? How were he and Draco suddenly going from rivals, to bearable acquintances and now to...what were they, friends that exchanged Christmas gifts? Did friends fall asleep together on couches? Harry shook his head, that in itself had been a mistake, a moment of weakness...yet, he didn't regret it, either. He was flushed and embarassed recalling the decision he made to curl into Draco yet he couldn't bring himself to regret it. It just felt unquestionably right.

Though consumed with thoughts that he couldn't sort, Harry knew that for one day, for tomorrow, whatever confusion he felt regarding Draco didn't matter. All that did matter was that he needed to be there for him, as a friend, when Draco had nobody else to turn to. It was, of course, the day Lucius Malfoy was to receive the Dementor's Kiss.

XXXXXXXXXX


	12. Conductor

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Conductor**

XXXXXXXXXX

_'Cause I'm a conductor_  
><em>A simple conductor<em>  
><em>The electricity just<em>  
><em>Pouring through me<em>  
><em>You're a habit<em>  
><em>Another bad habit<em>  
><em>Keep biting my nails in case<em>  
><em>All else fails for us<em>

XXXXXXXXXX

They weren't sure how they were going to manage it, Harry coming alongside Draco to Lucius' Kiss, but Harry was sure frantic trying to figure out a way as they walked together towards the Headmaster's office. Draco was calm the whole morning, not a shred of emotion showed on his face, he appeared stoic and withdrawn from everything. Just like he always used to look. It unnerved Harry to see him like that again, to have him acting so distant even from him. Harry didn't like it one bit but bigger things were on his mind - like how he was going to sneak by Professor Dumbledore, a man that could see underneath Invisibility Cloaks, and walk through the Ministry of Magic undetected to sit next to Draco in the private affair.

Just as he was about to throw his Cloak overtop of himself before Dumbledore's door, it swung open making him stop in his tracks. "Hm, Harry m'boy," he greeted first, his blue eyes twinkling dully beneath their half-moon glasses, "Mr Malfoy, please come in," he stepped aside and allowed both to come in. Harry nervously kept his Cloak in his arms and followed Draco who walked stiffly into the office and straight towards the fireplace connected to the Floo Network.

"Will I be Flooing?" Draco shortly asked, he avoided looking his Headmaster in the eye and didn't even awknowledge Harry's nervous presence behind him but he was for all intentions very glad that he had decided to come.

"We, Mr Malfoy. I must accompany you, as well as the Ministry has asked for my presence," Dumbledore explained, he took a ceramic silver dish from the mantle and opened it, revealing a bowl full of Floo Powder. "Oh, and Harry m'boy, I have already counted for your accompaniment," with that and no other words Dumbledore swiftly hit Harry lightly on top of his head and that familiar sensation, like an egg being cracked open on your hair, rushed over Harry.

"Uh, but sir, how is a simple Disillusionment Charm going to make it through the Ministry?" Harry asked, feeling nervous even more so now that he was invisible to those around him, though Dumbledore seemed to look straight at him and Draco still hadn't turned to face him.

"It is more complex than that, Harry, I assure you your presence will not be known. Please, let us hurry now or we shall be late, after you Mr-" Dumbledore was cut off by Draco taking a handful of Powder and stepping into the fireplace, within seconds disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Harry," he turned to offer Harry the powder.

When all three were safely at the Ministry, Dumbledore led the way through the large, open corridors till they reached the Department of Magical Law Enforcement where they were escorted to a surprisingly small room. There were a few security Auror's surrounding the room and other than that another more official looking Auror Harry recognized but couldn't quite place and the only non-official personnel other than themselves there was Narcissa Black, her lips pursed and looking rather displeased as she sat in a pew, there were four rows of them that circled higher each time in the room. In the center of the room lay a bed with restraints, it looked an aweful lot like Harry had known capital punishment followed through. It was unnerving but Draco seemed rather detatched and untouched by all that was happening around him. Dumbledore greeted each Auror personally as well as Narcissa who snobbishly turned her head in response and avoiding Draco's icy glare as best as possible. Harry was amazed that neither Mother or son sat anywhere near each other and didn't so much as greet the others presence. It was an extremely uneasy situation to him and he was more than grateful that he was invisible at that time. He had to concentrate, he was there for Draco, not to scrutinize him or his emotions but to support him in a time of need.

As they sat facing the bed, Draco was tense. Harry slowly, tentatively, reached out his hand and placed it over Draco's just as he had done two nights ago. Automatically relaxing at the touch, Draco felt like he could at least breath as he sighed and turned his hand, entwining their fingers. Finally, Lucius was announcned into the room. Harry was aghast at how the man looked; nothing as he remembered him. Drained, hollow with a slightly more deranged look in his eye. He had expensive well fitted robes on for the occassion, Harry assumed, and his hair looked newly washed, cut and pulled back behind his ears. They had a formal sort of speech, calling Lucius on all the charges against him and the result of which was his sentence to receive the Dementor's Kiss. For somebody about to loss their soul he seemed extremely calm, but Harry knew well enough it was the obvious Malfoy facade. All three of the Malfoy's, including the former one, in the room all looked the same; distant, cold and with their lips pursed. It was very unsettling for Harry to look between them so he instead looked down, focusing on their hands.

Lucius was granted any last words, he stood, staring directly at Draco as he spoke slowly, precisely, "I am sorry, son, for I have failed you," and then with that he curtly nodded at the closest of the pairs of Aurors and sat himself on the bed, he lay down and as they reached to restrain him he sneered and shook his head. Draco's face still remained unchanged, Harry was baffled how he could keep his emotions so disconnected. As much as he hated him, this was still his Father and for all intents and purposes he was about to die.

The air completely shifted in the room as only a sole Dementor was welcomed inside, it only seemed the Auror's and Harry were affected as they shivered. Harry felt the incrediable urge to cast his Patronus Charm but he choked it down. Suddenly, Draco's hand was clenching his so forcefully he winced and nearly made himself known. Harry looked up at his friend concernedly, the mask still remained in place but Harry could finally see the emotions coming forward in his eyes.

I'm here, Draco. This is so horrible, I don't know how you can just sit there an endure it but...I'm here for you. I promise I will be right here through it all.

As if his thoughts could be heard, Draco turned to look at Harry. He couldn't watch as the Dementor loomed closer over top of his Father. Harry couldn't either, so he instead looked up at Draco who seemed to be searching for him, as he couldn't see him through Dumbledore's Disillusionment Charm. Reaching his free hand upwards, Harry stroked the side of Draco's face as if to show him where he was, Draco smiled brokenly at the touch and with that Harry felt his heart breaking. The smallest, quickest and most subtle tears fell from his silver eyes, he bit back what Harry cold assume was a cry that became harder to surpress when Lucius let out a low, guttural groan. Both boys turned their attention back to Malfoy Sr., it was done, the Dementor was already leaving the room out the door he had come and the air automatically lifted. Lucius lay there, still, his eyes wide open and his chest rising and falling slowly. The Head Auror offered them time to say their farewells, Draco took this chance to swiftly leave the room and walk past his soulless Father without once looking back, his hand was still clasped in Harry's, dragging him alongside out of the room.

As soon as they had gone out, Draco let a huge sigh of relief. Any reminiscence of tears had evaporated almost as if Harry had imagined them but he knew he didn't. Not wanting to risk being heard, Harry went up on tiptoes and bring himself close to Draco's ear, he was standing before him in the corridor now as they awaited for Dumbledore to exit the room. "It's okay," Harry couldn't find any other words, he just needed Draco to keep remembering he was there, he would help him. Harry tried hard to keep from his mind that the last time he was within the Ministry, Sirius had passed through the veil. This place was becoming a dreaded one for him.

Draco almost smiled at the words but it didn't quite meet his lips, he stiffened once again as the door to the room opened and Narcissa strolled out. She nodded in his direction, "Draco," her voice was so cold.

Clenching his teeth he muttered, "Mother," in return as she continued on her way, that was it. Harry still couldn't believe a Mother could act like that towards their own child, it made him sick to his stomach and the urge to comfort Draco was almost becoming overwhelming for him. How was he keeping together so well?

Dumbledore finally appeared from within the room and once again silently led the way through the Ministry. When they arrived back at Hogwarts, Draco immediately separated his hand from Harry's much to the others dislike, just before the Disillusionment Charm was taken off of him. Sitting down at his desk, the Headmaster looked wearily on at his two students. "Mr Malfoy, if there is anything that you need please do not hesitate to ask," he said softly.

Draco mutely nodded and turned to leave, his hands clasped behind his back, he didn't even turn to awknowledge Harry who began to follow him. "Harry, please, a moment," Dumbledore called after him. Turning between his Headmaster and Draco, he opened his mouth to protest. "I am sure Mr Malfoy will not be difficult to find afterwards, I just would like a quick word," he assured him, Harry's blush was a tell all as Draco was already gone, descending the stairs before Dumbledore's office.

"Yessir?" Harry asked, almost hurriedly, he wanted to get back to his side, he needed to be there for him and the desire to comfort Draco was almost overwhelming but Harry didn't stop to question it.

"I am proud you and the young Mr Malfoy have decided to put your differences aside and be a true example of interhouse friendship, but I must urge you to please keep vigilant. Do not forget to be practicing your Occulmency," Dumbledore said pointedly followed by a heavy sigh, "I fear that the War may be coming closer than we planned for and it may come sooner than I had thought," he admitted, Harry frowned not understanding what that had to do with Draco, the Headmaster was fully aware that the sensitive information as of late had come directly from him.

"I will, sir, and I do," Harry responded, especially in regards to Occulmency. He tried to remember to put those walls up around his mind every night he slept but it really didn't matter, if Voldemort was angry or elated enough he would be able to seep through regardless.

"I hear you are doing splendidly with Wandless Healing, Professor Trelawney believes there is not much else she can teach you. She, and myself, are very proud of you, Harry," Dumbledore almost smiled but he didn't.

"Thank you, sir. Now, may I please-" he trailed off, looking forlorningly at the door. He felt obliged to hurry to Draco, he knew the blonde couldn't be doing too well after what they witnessed. Even Harry felt like breaking down, having felt the presence of the Dementor's full Kiss for the first time, and he absolutely despised the man that received it and how no real connection to him. This was his Father, he had to be in shambles and that concerned Harry.

"Yes, off you go. My door remains open to you as well," he added, Harry hardly said goodbye before grabbing his Invisibility Cloak he had left in the office and bounding down the stairs. He thought first to check The Great Hall but Draco wasn't there, then afterwards he took to the Slytherin Commmon Room. Rapping on the portrait hole he realized it was slightly ajar. He pushed his way into the room to find what he didn't expect to see; Draco sitting at a desk in the far corner, his books open as his quill was furiously scribbling. It looked to Harry as if he was doing Arithmancy homework, it irked him, shouldn't he be mourning?

"Uhm, Draco?" Harry called softly, sitting next to him now, his eyes pools of worry as he looked the blonde over and over.

"These are absolutely fabulous," Draco said, pointing at the small pouch of sweets Harry had left him as a Christmas gift, he was currently popping one into his mouth though his eyes didn't wander from his work, "How did you know these were my favourites? I have always loved Pumpkin Fizz," his voice was quicker than usual, almost peppier, too.

Furrowing his brow, Harry reached out and touched his forearm making him jump. "You told me the other day," he said quietly, "Draco," his voice so soft, so caring, "Are you alright?"

Draco stiffened at the question and the touch, he felt Harry's emotions flooding his own and it was almost too much. He jerked away, wanting to separate himself from the feelings and sensations his Veela was beginning to pick up on. "Please," he sounded pleading, "I am not quite ready to talk about it yet, but when I am I promise I will talk to you," Draco was being honest, he couldn't handle everything that was swelling inside of himself. It was too many feelings at all opposite ends of the emotional spectrum in one day for him.

"O-okay," Harry stammered, "What can I do, then?"

"Try not to feel so much," Draco responded, not sounding at all mean or short but he sounded honest. That confused Harry, what did he mean by that? Was he being too touchy, Draco had pushed his hand off his arm. Or did he mean he was talking too openly about his emotions? Compared to two nights ago, however, Harry felt they were hardly communicating. Draco physically relaxed; Harry's confusion made the sadness and pity emitting from him slowly melt away, he sighed and continued on his Arithmancy.

"I guess, I can just leave you t-" Harry was standing to leave but Draco quickly reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him back to his seat. It was the first time since he had entered the room he looked up from his books, he looked weary.

"Could you stay?"

Harry found himself smiling softly as he reseated himself, "Of course," and with that he spent an afternoon watching as Draco studied. Every once and awhile the blonde would pipe up something wholly uninteresting about Arithmancy that Harry couldn't even begin to grasp, but he listened with intent as if it interested him. He would, from time-to-time, steal spare bits of parchment and doodle or play with the wrappers to Draco's candy, but for the most part he watched him, trying to decipher what he was hiding but it was too difficult. For now, Draco knew that all he needed was time to process and Harry's silent company was doing the best for him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco was at a crossroads. He had finished literally all the assignments, even the extracurricular ones, he had put aside for the holidays in that one day period in great efforts to get his mind off of what had happened that morning. Somewhere between dinner hour and now Harry had laid his head on the desk and fallen asleep, his breathing solid and heavy, his glasses bent awkwardly between his face and his arms, crossed underneath his head. He didn't know whether he should wake him or leave him till he woke on his own, should he send him back to his dormitory? If he woke, would he expect to leave? Draco still didn't want him to leave and a present sleeping Harry was still much better than an absent awake one.

Waking up Christmas morning, arms empty and skin cold and barren of his intended's touch, Draco felt very alone. Even though it was Harry who had initiated touching him that night as well as earlier that morning, he seemed in some way ashamed of it by leaving so abruptly, sneaking out as he could. Draco wasn't sure where the brunette stood, what he was trying to get at, if it was something more than friendship or was this how Harry Potter treated his friends in private? The latter thought unnerved him, if it was - which there was a great chance it was seeing how he had caught him holding the Weaslette's hand as he had - but he was still grateful and glad he was beginning to consider him one of those closer friends. Or was it all for pity? Draco really didn't like being pitied, there was no need for it. He may not have a Father or a Mother of any sorts but he was still THE Draco Malfoy; the most clever Potion student Hogwarts had ever seen and obviously the handsomest Slytherin with his infamous Malfoy smirk. He didn't want pity, people should envy him not the opposite.

He frowned and slowly stood from the table, his chair screeched lightly across the floor but in the empty Common Room it sounded much louder than it was. Harry suddenly jumped, his head snapped upwards and he quickly wiped the line of drool from the corner of his face, his glasses were crooked and he looked dazed. "Whatsthat?" he mumbled, his raven hair was sticking in all sorts of directions and was more unruly than usual.

Draco felt the corner of his mouth tug into a smile, he couldn't help it, perhaps it was his Veela counter-part or maybe it was just him but Harry looked quite adorable in that moment. "You look...happy, when you sleep," Draco found himself saying aloud, immediately as he did Harry's face was aflame with a red blush, Draco's smile only widened at that.

"S'odd," Harry was still slowly waking, he averted his gaze down at the closed textbooks on the table, "Usually when I sleep I have the worst sort of nightmares...not lately, though,"

"Sorry for taking so long. I just needed to work, needed to not think. I still do not want to think, or talk," Draco apologized, making his way over towards the Common Room couch where he had thrown his winters cloak, he pulled it on around him.

Harry nodded and stood, following Draco's cues, "No, I understand, really. The other night, uhm, when we were talking about Sirius...that was the first time I had ever really spoken about it and that took me about six months to do,"

"And you chose to talk to me about it? Thank you, it means a lot to me that you can trust me that much, despite what you may think," Draco drawled, smiling at the blush still lingering on the others cheeks. "I have had enough of this stuffy dungeon, care to take a walk around the Lake?"

Raising an eyebrow, Harry finally let his embarassment fall away and he gathered his own winters cloak as well. They made their way out through the castle, Harry took Draco's cues for resuming normal conversation and avoiding any topic regarding his parents. They mostly talked about their shared school assignments and where Harry was behind on them, having hardly done the amount of work he had wished to do over the holidays. Once out on the Grounds, Harry felt himself relax and feel completely at ease strolling beside his taller classmate with the crisp, cool air tickling his features.

"You reckon Gryffindor will still win this years Qudditch Cup?" Draco asked, ever since Harry had attended Hogwarts his House was on an absolute winning streak but now that he was no longer the Seeker it was a whole different story. Harry shrugged, frowning, he didn't want to talk or think about Qudditch. "Why did you choose to leave the team this year?" he asked instead, he never really fully understood why Harry wasn't playing Qudditch, from what he had previously gathered he loved the sport and loved to fly.

"Just another thing to worry about," Harry shrugged it off.

"Hrm, really? I would have seen it as just another thing to keep my mind distracted," Draco countered thoughtfully.

"Yeah well with the whole Wandless Healing lessons and Hermione badgering us about NEWTs coming next year I just didn't think it was worth the stress,"

"How are the lessons going anyway? From what I have experienced you are very...naturally talented at it. Must be a first for you," Draco couldn't just hand Harry that compliment and he was glad he found his classmate grinning about it next to him.

"Professor Trelawney pretty much graduated me I guess you could say. Said there wasn't anything left to teach me,"

Draco raised his brow at this, this intrigued him, that had to mean Harry was seriously good at it. The brunette honestly never gave himself enough credit. "Ever think about being a Healer at St Mungo's? It is hard to come across somebody that can do that so easily and at such an age,"

Harry stopped for a moment in his head. He had honestly never thought of that. He had always thought that if he were to survive the War - which would be a miracle in itself in his mind - he would become an Auror or a Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor if he could. A Healer? That sounded so much more appealing to him than any of the other options and he was absolutely dumb-founded that he hadn't thought of it. "That's actually a brilliant idea, Draco, thanks,"

"I only ever have brilliant ideas, Harry," he returned silkily. Having spent nearly an entire uninterupted day with Harry and going through the depths of emotions from sadness to loss to grieving and happiness, the Veela within him was really beginning to get hard to surpress. He felt the yearning for touch, the urge for closeness screaming at him inside of his head. It really took all his concentration and strength to keep it locked inside but he didn't think he would be able to last that much longer.

"Right, I'm sure you do, Malfoy," Harry said, almost teasingly back.

"Could you show me?" Draco asked, Harry turned to him confused, "Your healing. Could you heal me?" he withdrew his wand and Harry went wide-eyed, for some reason the thought of Draco harming himself unnerved him but he wasn't quick enough to stop the curious Slytherin who in one motion cut his forearm, yanking up his heavy cloak to reveal a thin, long line or fresh blood that trickled out onto his pale skin. He seemed totally unphased by the cut, it was just a little one.

Harry was wide-eyed, shaking his head he reluctantly brought his own hands to Draco and as if it were second nature he placed his palms ontop of his and within moments the cut had dried and healed. Draco felt himself tingling all over, that familiar sensation that neither voiced radiating from their touch but it was more than that, Harry's raw magic coursed through him awakened the better part of the Veela. Something flashed in Draco's silver eyes Harry couldn't place, something akin to hunger but not exactly. He got lost in the look and his hand remained on Draco's forearm, that heat and sensation making the butterflies flutter to the surface of his stomach and then all the way up his throat, threatning to choke him.

They stood, lost in one anothers eyes, conveying emotions and messages they couldn't even understand. Without thought, Harry took a step forward and his eyes fluttered shut, his slightly parted and dry lips came to close the distance between him and Draco. As soon as their lips contacted, all of Draco's physical senses went haywire. It was like an explosion and Harry's mouth was the centre of it all; the centre of a black hole that drew in every essence of his being, that consumed him. It took him a moment to recover from the shock to actual respond, his own soft, narrow pink lips pressed back against Harry's and opened ever so slightly as he tested the waters by edging out his ready tongue. Draco's hands slowly found their way up Harry's wrists, arms, until they reached just underneath his shoulders where he grasped slightly, he wanted so badly to deepen their kiss but he was also hesistant to scare Harry. But, to his surprise, Harry's mouth opened just a little bit wider, welcoming Draco's soft and gentle tongue in. He held the brunette tighter and brought one hand up to cup the side of his rough face, pushing his body up against his and immediately upon doing so a groan escaped his throat. He had never felt so much electricity, so much conductivity, exploding from so many places at once.

The small groan the Veela in him had made out of yearning desire seemed to snap Harry awake. His eyes opened and became comically wide. He pushed away from Draco, blushing madly as he did and bringing his hand to his now wet lips. "I-I-" he stuttered, he couldn't even think what to say. With that Harry took off in a panic, he bolted away from Draco faster than he had ever run in his life, off towards the Castle.

It took all Draco had in him to not follow him or yell after him. Instead he demanded his feet to stay firmly planted in their spot as he watched Harry disappear into the Castle. Once gone, Draco could breath normally again. He wanted to feel sad that whatever just happened had ended and of course the Veela did feel a bit of forlorning for that moment to return but he just couldn't wipe the smirk off his face. Despite Harry having run away, unable to even formulate a sentence before he did, it didn't really matter to Draco the Gryffindor's reaction because it was _Harry_ that had kissed _him_. It had been important for Draco to not woo or coarce Harry into something he didn't want, although the creature in him wanted to take him from the moment he had chosen him as a mate, Draco himself wanted Harry to fall for him and as he was, no influences.

I guess all my patience will finally start paying off...

XXXXXXXXX


	13. Changing Colours

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Changing Colours**

**A/N:** A bit of a short chapter, but a necessary one. Please read, review and enjoy :)

XXXXXXXXXX

_The cold air is pushing hard on you_  
><em>I know what you're saying, I can feel it too<em>  
><em>You'll go through changes and I'll go through them too<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid now, don't be afraid<em>  
><em>'Cause when the wind takes you it takes me too<em>  
><em>And when you change colours, I change mine too<em>  
><em>Try not to think and I will try too<em>  
><em>And when you let go, I will let go too<em>

XXXXXXXXXX

I must be mental. Completely off my rocker. I should commit myself to St Mungo's or, better yet, tell Ron I kissed Malfoy and he'll probably end up commiting me himself!

Harry had been pacing his dormitory all morning. He couldn't stomach his breakfast and there was no way he was venturing out into the Castle in case he ran into the all consuming boy in his thoughts. When he had returned the night before he immediately retired to his bed and woke up in such a fret, sweating and cursing himself upon first breath in the morning. He had never been as at a loss as he was now; where was he supposed to go from here? Back to civil friends? Or perhaps, even further back, to ignoring him altogether? Harry didn't want either of those things...but was it really a relationship what he was looking for? But, there was the ever looming thought of Voldemort and his astute ability to hurt all those he loved and were close to him. The closer Draco got, if the Dark Lord ever discovered their relationship (whatever it was) he was just going to be at a greater danger. But, this was a Malfoy. They knew how to survive in the world of Death Eaters.

And all on the day his Father received the Dementor's Kiss, Harry hated himself most for that. How horrible was it of him, Draco must have been in some sort of vulnerable emotional state to have responded the way he did. He felt wretched for even taking them there, it was so inappropriate, the boy was in his own way mourning the loss of his Father's soul - or what little soul was there in the first place.

"And here I am worrying about why I kissed him?" Harry groaned aloud, Draco was undergoing a serious loss and this was all Harry could think about? How horribly selfish and asinine of him.

Still, back to his earlier thought, why else didn't he want a relationship more than friendship with Draco? The Voldemort threat was nullified in the Slytherin's case, at least in Harry's eyes for he just couldn't see him as being vulnerable to the Dark Lord. What about how much extra stress a relationship caused? He recalled briefly his encounters with Cho Chang and even his simple encounter with Ginny earlier that month had stressed him out more than he thought it would. But, avoiding and ignoring Draco seemed like a much more stressful idea, especially since the beginning of the holidays. It had barely been twelve hours since they last saw each other and for whatever reason Harry couldn't understand he already missed his company, his closeness and even little things like his voice.

"Fuck me," Harry groaned out loud this time, falling finally backwards onto his four poster bed, "I like Draco Malfoy!"

It was only a few minutes Harry got to bemoan to himself a little longer about his certainly, seemingly dire circumstances that his infamous emotions had gotten him into, as a knock at his dormitory door interupted him. "Urgh," he groaned again, there wasn't enough students at Hogwarts for it be important, he thought, "Come in," It obviously wasn't anybody in their year, despite none of them having stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays none would knock, either.

Instead, he was surprised to peer from underneath his glasses at the door to find Peter Scriver nervously waddling into the room. He seemed out of place, uncomfortable, to be in the older boys dormitory. "Uhm...Harry?" he asked nervously, the brunette slowly rising to a sitting position in his bed. "I, ah, don't know if this really matters to you or not but I thought I'd let you know...that Slytherin, Malfoy I think his name is, he's been asleep in the corridor all morning,"

Harry blinked once. He blinked again, shaking his head. That wasn't what he had expected to hear. Draco, sleeping in the corridor outside of the Gryffindor Tower? Now that was certainly odd. He felt yet another selfish pang in his stomach. There he was worrying himself sick over his stupid little feelings of a certain misplaced crush when Draco was waiting for him, still mourning his Father, but putting it aside to wait out there that long for him? Maybe he was ready to talk about Lucius? How could Harry have left him waiting?

Quickly jumping from his bed he grabbed his cloak and threw it over his pyjama's. Before leaving the dormitory altogether he shot Peter a quick smile, "Thanks and er-it'd be best if you didn't tell anybody about us-I mean, Malfoy coming around here and stuff. Most Gryffindors don't like-"

"Slytherin's, yeah I know," Peter finished almost dumbly, that wasn't what Harry had meant to say. Most of the school didn't like Malfoy at all, but he settled with that and smiled thankfully at the boy before leaving.

Out in the corridor just outside the portrait hole, just as Peter had described, there was Malfoy not too far slumped over on the floor, his legs sprawled out before him as he most indefinitely slept. Harry stood overtop of him, observing for a few moments, all of his earlier thoughts just melted away. Who cared that he had kissed him? Who cared he liked him? Wanted to be with him? Who really cared? He looked so peacefully angelic as he slept; his fine lined features still, soft breath escaping his narrow, light pink lips and his platinum hair fell perfectly against his porcelin skin. Now the only thing on Harry's mind was how did it ever tak him so long to notice just how beautiful Draco Malfoy really could be?

Harry bent down to kneel beside him, wondering if he should wake him, and the urge to kiss him almost became overwhelming. Instead, Harry replaced the kissing with simply reaching out and touching Draco's cheek with his fingers, gently trying to rouse him. The blonde sighed, almost happily, beneath the touch. It took him a moment and a few more finger strokes to finally stir from his stupor. He blinked a couple of times, his silver eyes captivated by the soft emerald ones that met him upon waking.

It was too soon upon waking to be faced so closely with the Gryffindor who just emitted yearning, not like the Veela in him was already feeling that enough. Unable to stop himself he reached forward, cupping the back of Harry's neck, and pulled the boy down onto him, their lips locking. Unlike the night before there was no hesitation on either behalf, their tongues met as equals and danced around the others. It was sweet and gentle. Harry found himself in an awkward kneeling beside yet half ontop of Draco position, one hand was supporting him so he didn't push his full weight on the blonde and the other hand had somehow found its way to rest on his chest, he felt the blonde's heart thudding fast beneath his shirt. It only made Harry want to explore further, feeling the rapid pulse. Draco's whole body was screaming at him but with the great restraint he had shown up to this point he quieted all the urges that overwhelmed him. He found his slender fingers of his one hand lost in the mess of raven hair, amazed at how soft it could actually feel when it looked like a total disaster.

Neither boy had heard the portrait hole open or shut, they were too enraptured in each others touch, their kiss fuelling that same conductivity between them that it had the night before. Yet, a small a shakey cough disentangled them rather quickly. Harry was in a blush, he as quickly as possible pushed himself a few feet away from Draco, as if that could save them, and looked up apologetically and pleadingly at Peter, standing awkwardly watching them.

"Obli-" Draco was standing now with his wand outdrawn but Harry quickly silenced his charm, nonverbally casting the Disarming Charm and taking a grip on his wand to receive an icy glare from the Slytherin.

"Peter, I can explain," Harry begun earnestly, slowly bringing himself to a stand, his lips swollen. Draco crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, pursing his lips as he did.

"You should just let me Obliviate him, Potter," he drawled, receiving a slightly frightened look from the First Year.

"N-No, I won't tell," Peter began shakily, "I just thought I'd warn you that the Second Years are coming out, soon, down for lunch," he explained, "I'm not that thick. I've no friends around who stayed back for the holidays, I've noticed things. I don't mean to sound out of place but, er, you two might want to think about being more...subtle when everybody comes home," he looked very nervous to be addressing them, Harry couldn't help but smile and blush all at once.

"Thanks, Peter. We appreciate it,"

"_We_?" Draco snarled, "Leave before I decide to Obliviate you even without a wand," the First Year opened his mouth to protest and Draco raised a finger to silence him, a deathly glint in his eyes, "Do not even think for a moment that a Malfoy cannot perform wandless magic," he warned.

With that Peter was gone, before skirting down the corridor he turned to Harry, "I promise," he reitterated, Harry smiled thankfully at him. Now that he was once again alone in the hall with Draco he didn't know what to do. Just resume snogging the living daylights out of him? Well, at least this time Harry hadn't been the one to initiate it.

Before Harry could decide what his plan of action was Draco was off down the staircase, Harry quickly followed, still in his pyjama's. "Oi! Draco, wait up!" he called, the blonde merely slowed his pace. "Why're you waiting out in the corridor for me? How long had you been there?"

"All night," Draco answered, as if it weren't a big deal. Harry stopped following him, his jaw dropped to the floor. Upon sensing the other stopped, Draco turned around rolling his eyes. "What is the issue? I would rather not run into anymore puny Gryffindor's up here,"

"You, waited for me all night? You?" Harry was absolutely amazed, it was all so much for him to take in. He had just come to terms mere minutes before that he liked Draco and then on top of that the blonde liked _him_? Since when did this make sense in any world let alone their own?

"No, I waited for the Fat Lady to take me out on a date. Yes I waited for you, now may we please find somewhere more private than the middle of the staircase to discuss whatever it is that needs discussing?" he quipped, seemingly annoyed and on edge. Harry looked pointedly down at his pyjama's.

"Mind if I get changed first?" he asked, he felt rather foolish in the midday strolling around as he was.

Draco rolled his eyes and gestured back up to the Gryffindor Tower, "Fine. But hurry," he turned his walking direction but led the way back up to the portrait hole. Harry looked back at him, as if to reassure he was still there, waiting, before he disappered inside. It seemed the Common Room had cleared out, most students headed down for lunch, so he peaked his head back out at Draco, a small grin gracing his face.

"Care to see our Common Room?" Harry asked.

No matter whatever sour mood had come over Draco, his interest was definitely peaked as he raised a brow and without a word followed Harry into the Gryffindor Common Room. Immediately upon entering he regretted it, grimacing he spoke, "This is absolutely dreadful,"

"I thought that's what you'd think," Harry smirked largely, it was the exact reaction he knew would come from the posh Slytherin. A place like Gryffindor Tower was just too homey for a Malfoy. He led the way up to the dormitory, Draco still following, but once inside he felt exceedingly awkward. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea, but the thought came too little too late. "Er, do you mind?" Harry asked, taking off his cloak and revealing his pyjama's, motioning towards the fact that he needed to get changed.

Draco, arms still crossed tight at his chest, merely raised a brow and turned his back. "Good enough?" he asked and unable to restrain the urge he added, "I promise I will not peak,"

Harry felt himself blush all over his body with that one, he stumbled over to his bed and reached into his trunk for some slacks, an under shirt and a warm sweater, "Good enough," he finally mumbled. He changed as quick as he possibly could, bearing as little skin as he possibly could despite it was only Draco's back to him and unless the blonde had eyes hidden behind his hair there wasn't a chance he could see anything. Nevertheless, Harry was out of breath a moment later with his clothes on, he sat down on his now closed trunk. "Er, you can look now,"

"You would think after six years in changing in a room full of boys you would climatize," he drawled.

If the blush could get any deeper on Harry's face, it did, he was burning a hole with his eyes into his feet, dangling off his trunk. "They're not you," he grumbled, admitting more than he'd like to with that simple response.

Draco opened his mouth to smartly retort but quickly closed it instead, clenching his jaw as he did. His lips were still wet from their snogging session in the corridor and he only wished to close the distance between them once again but he didn't. He knew, especially for Harry's sake, that they needed to talk. Draco still wasn't ready to reveal any particular information regarding his Veela heritage, but he knew he had to somehow get Harry more comfortable with their much more intimate interactions as of late.

"And what is so special about me?" he urged, he needed to start somewhere and getting Harry out of denial seemed like a good place.

"I dunno," he shrugged, his voice getting more inaudible by the word, "You're Malfoy,"

"Lovely observation skills, Harry," Draco sarcastically rolled his eyes, slowly taking small steps between the distance that separated them, Harry becoming noticeably more uncomfortable the closer he got, "What about me to you, specifically, makes it all so different?"

"When hasn't it?" Harry was quick to respond to that one, he finally looked up from his feet and truthfully at the other boy, "Six years now and it's always been you. You were the one that pissed me off the most, annoyed me the most-" he trailed off, under the intense silver gaze that didn't waver he felt himself crumbling. He felt like sand, rushing between those pale fingers.

"And now?" Draco pushed, he wanted to hear him say it, whatever it was. He couldn't take them much further, he didn't want to, without Harry coming to terms. "What do I do now, Harry?" he was suddenly very close to him, sitting next to him on the trunk and his warm breath hit Harry's ear making him shiver.

"Ahh..." Harry could hardly breath let alone formulate a sentence, he was in too close of proximity, his hair was standing up on end and even without a touch he felt the electricity bolting through him, every fibre of his being screaming at him to just grab Draco and throw him on his bed and ravish him. Harry quickly shook those thoughts from his head.

"Harry, I know," Draco's voice was a soft whisper, softer than Harry had ever heard it. He reached out with his hand and pushed back a handful of messy, raven hair from his eyes to get his attention more focused on him, they locked gazes again and Harry seemed to visibly melt. "I know, but I need to ensure that you know,"

"Bloody hell, Draco! I like you, I fucking like you!" Harry pushed up and away from him, coming to a stand now as he began to resume his pacing where he left off.

"Why is that so horrible?" the blonde countered, trying to keep his own perspective and emotions out of it. He had come to terms with the fact Harry Potter was his mate, he needed to be with him, absolutely needed to be, but it was Harry that needed the space to come to realize the rest on his own.

"There are so many reasons, Draco," Harry returned, his hands were up on his head now, it was too clouded with so many thoughts screaming at him, "I mean you are bloody fantastic but you hate my friends, you're a Slytherin, your Mother would literally murder me, Ron would murder me, Merlin knows what Remus would think-"

"I feel the werewolf would be more than accepting," Draco felt himself amusedly smirking, making Harry stop in his pacing to eye him confusedly. "Listen, Harry, you are overreacting. You are not petty enough for household rivalries anymore, that I know and you said so yourself to me months ago. You know I could give a rats arse about my Mother's opinion and your friends would be plenty glad if you were. They are in Gryffindor, are they not?" he stood up now, going to Harry and taking his hands down from his head, looking down earnestly at him. Harry looked so lost. "And, you are forgetting," Draco this time more boldly put his hand on one of Harry's hips and the other cupped his cheek as he cocked his head to the side smirking, "That none of them have to know," and with that he kissed him much more intensly than he had before in the corridor. The Veela in him had to prove dominant and in that one kiss it definitely did. He pushed his body up against Harry's, gripped his hip until his nails dug into his skin just a little bit. Harry, like Draco the night before, found a groan escaping his throat. As it did last night, it awoke him to the reality of the situation he was in but instead of pulling away he relaxed into it. Draco triumphantly smiled as he continued to kiss him, Harry could feel his smile through his lips and he bit back one of his own.

Draco finally peeled them apart, both swollen lips and heavily breathing. "So...what does this make us?" Harry asked, honestly unsure of where to go from there.

"Whatever you want us to be. There need be no name for it," Draco shrugged, he had yet to let go of his grip on his hip, "I am perfectly content as long as you are,"

Harry shook his head, here was Draco Malfoy pressed up against him, lips wet from snogging him and saying that he was happy as long as Harry was happy. It seemed so surreal but for some reason it also seemed so right. "Me too," Harry finally croaked out, his voice sounded a million miles away as his eyes trailed back to the blonde's lips. Why was it all he could think about lately? He cursed himself, there were still more important things at hand. "Uhm, Draco, are you sure you're okay with everything, I mean, with what happened yester-"

Draco brought his finger up to Harry's lip, covering it to silence him as he shook his head. "Please, Harry, not yet. This," he motioned between what little space separated them, "Is what I would rather occupy my mind with," Harry nodded mutely, understanding.

Harry rest his head on Draco's chest, sighing, it felt so right to be there. "Okay, just can you promise me one thing?" he asked, closing his eyes in a restful state.

"Yes?" Draco's arms fell around him, surrounding him as his heightened Veela sense tingled all over and he felt ecstatically pleased.

Burying his head further into Draco, he spoke barely above a whisper, "Don't die,"

Confused, Draco took a moment before speaking, "I promise,"

XXXXXXXXXX


	14. Just Like Heaven

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Just Like Heaven**

**A/N:** Warning: Some heavier slash this chapter, nothing below the belt, I will warn for any touchier readers. :) Some drama to ensue in the following chapters...more Veela aspects to come ^_^ Please read, review and enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

_"Show me how you do that trick_  
><em>The one that makes me scream" she said<em>  
><em>"The one that makes me laugh" she said<em>  
><em>And threw her arms around my neck<em>  
><em>"Show me how you do it<em>  
><em>And I promise you I promise that<em>  
><em>I'll run away with you<em>  
><em>I'll run away with you"<em>  
><em>You<em>  
><em>Soft and only<em>  
><em>You<em>  
><em>Lost and lonely<em>  
><em>You<em>  
><em>Just like heaven<em>

XXXXXXXXXX

It was odd. Or perhaps odd was an understatement. Exceedingly aberrant; that was a better term for it.

Four days had passed, the rest of the Hogwarts students were expected to arrive later that afternoon just before dinner hour, and Harry felt like it had been the most blissful four days of his life. Before now, if he wasn't being teased by Dudley at home or working like a slave for Vernon he was at school, studying his arse off or getting into unwanted trouble or feeling the stress of the oncoming War and having Voldemort related visions and feelings. Especially since Sirius passed, Harry felt it impossible to feel even close to real happiness again...how could he? So many people he had loved so dearly had been taken away from him, he had seen and known too much death and sadness for a sixteen year old. It made this dull persistent ache be present everyday...until this past four days.

Never could he have imagined Draco Malfoy, of all people, to make him feel this way. He was tentative, nervous but giddy and constantly anticipating what was going to happen next. With no worries of assignments or the other students getting in their way, the two had spent their time doing absolutely nothing. And it was wonderful. They would talk for hours, roaming the corridors or around the Black Lake, and sometimes spit those petty insults back in forth that used to hurt but now they just laughed at it, it was playful. Their hands would entwine when they were sure no other students or Hogwart staff could see, there was even the odd time that Draco's arm would stretch around Harry's shoulders, pulling him close to him. They had also indulged in many serious conversations regarding Draco's perspective on inter-magical breeding and Harry could actually really see his point of view now, though out of principle could never agree. Harry shared with Draco the few most important things the DA had covered the previous year, using the Room of Requirements to teach them to Draco, and in return Draco shared some of the simplest ways for Harry to improve in Potions. The most important one being to listen. Harry had a good laugh at that, mumbling something about their particular Potions Professor. They even had a whole afternoon to spare which they spent in the snow out on the Qudditch Pitch just flying back in forth, they released the Snitch for an hour or two as well and their old competition flared with new motives. Harry hadn't been that happy flying since the last time he could fly before Umbridge had banned him. He made a mental note to fly with Draco more often.

It was as close to bliss Harry thought he could ever feel, especially in the moments of long, intimate kisses and their hands running over each other's torso's, faces and arms, mapping as much skin as they could. Only once did Draco's pale, cool hand find its way up Harry's shirt and his response of pure laughter startled the blonde, making him pull away with a raised eyebrow. Turned out, surprisingly enough to him, that he was ticklish. It was even more of a surprise when Harry had found out so was Draco...but he was _really_ ticklish.

They hadn't even discussed what would happen when the other students returned and neither wanted to think about it. Unfortunately, they couldn't put it off for much longer. They were currently standing on the side of the Qudditch Pitch after another flight together, they were both hot despite the cold, winter air around them. Harry was tired, his head leaned into Draco's side as the blonde's arm was wrapped around his body loosely. They were silent for the most part, knowing talking wouldn't be difficult to come by upon the student's arrival but touching certainly would be. Draco wasn't sure how the Veela in him would handle it; he had gotten so used to feeling his mate next to him, kissing him whenever the urge became overwhelming - to be honest it was more often than he gave in - and to go from that to absolutely nothing would be hard to handle...but how hard he couldn't quite grasp until it actually happened. Harry, on the other hand, though no creature bond yanked him to Draco found himself unable to control himself around the blonde whatsoever in the past few days and was quite nervous about what he would do when faced with him in a crowd. He knew that he couldn't come out to his friends about their relationship, at least not yet, Ron would murder either him or Draco (or both) and nobody would understand as he himself barely comprehended it. That was leaving aside the whole situation how all the school either pegged Draco a Death Eater or a pure traitor which, for The Boy Who Lived and vice versa, would just create even more of an issue come any publicity of their relationship.

"There'll be here within the hour, think we should go inside?" Harry broke the silence, glancing down at his watch as he did.

"Let them wait,"

"We can't go in together,"

"Why not? We are the only two in our Year for the holidays, so be it we talked with one another? Would that be too much for the Gryffindorks to handle?" Draco snipped, he wanted to savour every minute holding him close, soaking in his presence, his smell.

Harry sighed, "I guess not, but if I hear it from Ron you'll hear it, too," he warned, grinning as he did.

"Oh?" Draco smirked, he brought his other arm around Harry now and pulled him to face him, their bodies pressed against one anothers. Draco looked down through slitted lids, his eyes so dreamy and relaxed. "Will you give me a talking to, Harry?" he breathed, his neck bending down as the hot air fell across Harry's lips.

Harry's grin fell into a shudder and a blush, he bit his lower lip, a habit he had really gotten into, "Er, y'know what I mean. Shove off, Malfoy," he pushed him gently at the chest. All the kissing and holding was enough for Harry, though lately the comments coming from Draco were making him embarassed, making him squirm in his skin.

The Slytherin smirked even larger now, almost triumphantly, he loved making his mate uneasy. "You are such a prude sometime's, Harry. You would think a few weeks with me would change that, I guess you are harder to break than I thought," he closed the distance between them, his mouth capturing Harry's for another short yet intense snogging session. He pulled away, Harry leaned up on his toes as he did as if wanting more. Draco felt so satisfied with himself, the Veela in him did dances in his head, Harry was craving him more each day. His patience and respect for the others space was paying off rather splendidly. "Come,"

"Where?"

"You will see," Draco grinned, grabbing Harry by the hand and leading him towards the Castle. He quietly led him down to the dungeons and into his Slytherin dormitory, it was the place where they were most unlikely to run into anybody as there was no other Slytherin at Hogwarts at all. They had spent quite a bit of time there, in the Common Room, but Harry had yet to be inside of his dormitories. It looked as he had expected. Just like the Gryffindor dormitories but decorated solemnly in dark greens and blacks.

"Er, what are we doing her-" Harry's nervous question was cut-off, Draco pushed their bodies together again and as he did he pointed his wand at the door, nonverbally locking it. The kiss they shared was a lot more urgent than their previous ones and much more passionate. Draco's fingers found their way down Harry's neck, collarbone and finally to the lower hem of his shirt beneath his cloak. His pink lips were soon to follow the trail his fingers had made, though they lingered within his neck and collarbone, his feathery kisses sometimes accompanied by a flicker of his tongue.

Harry's eyes were shut, his head thrown back as moans escaped his throat with nearly every kiss. He could feel Draco's smile against his skin, his teeth dragging across his neck beneath his lips. Suddenly, Harry felt a small nip of a bite at the nape of his neck and he groaned louder than he ever had around Draco, immediately blushing as he did, feeling embarassed with how wonderful and sensational what the boy was doing to him felt. Both of Draco's hands had somehow found their way underneath of Harry's shirt, softly tracing an invisible map around his chest, lower back and his very low stomach area, just below his belly button. Though some of the touches were ticklish, most of it just felt like that same electricity exploding on every pore of his skin. Harry felt himself becoming aroused, he tried to hide it but with Draco pushed so closely up against him it was rather a difficult task. "Mm..take off your cloak," Draco mumbled between his kisses, his voice left little room for argument.

"But, Draco...I-I'm not ready for that...I don't want-"

Draco pulled away suddenly and took Harry by the shoulders, looking very seriously and longingly into his eyes, "Harry, I would never _ever_ take advantage of you or do something you did not want me to do. I just want to see you, touch you, I promise I will not go..." he trailed off, one of his hands traced a line at his belt, making Harry shiver, "...below here, unless you ask me to," he added with smirk. "Is that alright?"

Closing his eyes again, Harry nodded, "Yes, just please don't stop whatever you were doing," his voice was husky as his fingers fumbled to his button but his hand was just pushed away by Draco's now, Harry having taken too long. He threw the boys cloak to the floor and quickly found all the buttons to his shirt and it too lay abandoned. Draco took a step back, revelling in the broader boy's toned torso, he looked almost edible. It took all of Draco's willpower to restrain himself as he pushed back up against Harry hungrily, working his hands to his back where his nails scratched lightly at his skin and his mouth and tongue and teeth taking turns working their way around Harry's neck. "Bloody hell," Harry moaned, he literally had never felt something more amazing.

Upon hearing and _feeling_ the pleasure the boy was receiving, Draco found it even harder to contain himself. He slowly led Harry back onto his bed, pushing him over onto it and lowering his mouth to his torso where it worked the same magic there as well. Where to touch, how hard or how light and when to nibble ever so gently just came naturally to him and the way Harry's hands found Draco's hair, the buttons to his own clothes - they did it all without thought. They soon found themselves wearing only their trousers, their lips locked in a furious, hungry battle as their fingers explored every inch of bare skin and hair. Their bodies grinded up against one anothers and the pleasure shivered all over them. Draco couldn't have been more pleased; Harry Potter was letting him do this to him. He was his mate and he _wanted_ him to do this to him.

However, all good things must come to an end.

It was very sudden, the loud knock on the door. "Sodding prat, open the door before we hex it open!" came an angry yell from the other side of the dormitory door. Both boys sprang apart almost immediately, Harry sitting dumb struck on the bed thinking about just how screwed they could be. Draco threw him his shirt and cloak for him to fumble on.

"Bugger off, Nott," Draco grumbled, he himself slowly getting changed. As soon as both boys were dressed he reached into his trunk and tossed Harry his Invisibility Cloak, "I guess it is a good thing you lent me it for so long," he smirked and very quickly brought his lips to Harry, a final sweet and chaste kiss, he stroked his cheek gently, ignoring the loud banging on the door and looking almost lovingly into the emerald eyes. "Harry, you are amazing," he smiled at the boy's immediate reaction to biting his lip, he loved that, "When I am with you I swear it feels just like heaven,"

"Malfoy, for Salazaar's sake open the bleeding door! It's dinner and we're hungry!" Another ticked off voice called, fists banging at the door.

"I-" Harry couldn't find the right words and Draco merely placed a finger over his mouth, silencing him and shaking his head and looking pointedly at the door. Harry frowned, he had wanted to at least say something in return but guessed he best not to in case he was heard.

It took Harry a good ten minutes before he was able to safely sneak out of the Slytherin dormitory and Common Room without being noticed. He took off his cloak once safely out of the dungeons and on his way up to Gryffindor Tower. Once he was there it was filled with all the other Gryffindor's that were absent during the holidays. Hermione immediately found him and rushed over, hugging him, but the sight of something stopped her as her arms reached out for him. There it was, plain as day, at least three or four hickey's newly forming on Harry's neck. Those and the fact his lips were swollen red, his hair more amess than usual, his shirt was buttoned up wrongly and he was goofily smiling at her more than she had seen him smile in, well, years. Hermione's mind came swimming back with all the conversations her and Ginny had had regarding Harry and a certain Slytherin as well as both boy's odd behaviours and mannerisms. Her mouth dropped open.

"Glad to see you, too 'Mione," Harry's goofy smile was falling slightly, he reached out and hugged her instead and when she didn't even respond to that he was becoming concerned. Hermione quickly took out her wand and pointed it at Harry, he stepped back and looked wide-eyed at her.

Without speaking a word, Harry felt a tingling sensation all over his neck. He was still staring at her, questioningly as his hands felt his own skin - it felt normal and the sensation disappeared now. "It's a Glamour, it'll only work for a few hours so make sure to put another one on. And fix your shirt and your _hair_!" Hermione's hands quickly found their way into Harry's hair as he clued in and blushed deeply but quickly worked his hands to fix his incorrectly buttoned shirt. Now that he was fixed again he looked at her, gratefully and apologetically all at once. She put up her hand, stopping anything he was about to say. "Later. We'll talk later," and pointedly she looked behind her at Ron who was coming down the dormitory stairs.

Harry looked so thankfully at his friend and then greeted Ron, hugging him lightly. "Thanks for the gifts, guys. How was your holiday?" he asked, the three of them made their way to their usual favourite spot in the Common Room on the couch before the roaring fireplace. The rest of the Gryffindor Tower was in a roar of conversation as well, they had to nearly yell to hear one another.

"Fantastic! You too, thanks for the gifts they were fantastic!" Ron was grinning, he looked pointedly at Hermione who was looking anywhere but Harry, her eyes focused in the flame's of the fire. Harry didn't know what to think or feel - did she know? How could she? "We've got something to tell ya Harry, and I would've posted you about it but 'Mione said we should do it in person,"

"Ronald, I _really_ don't think Harry cares all that much, it's not that important," Hermione returned, her eyes still fixated on the flames.

Ron looked hurt for a moment but his grin only faltered a little bit. "What's up, mate?" Harry asked Ron, trying his best to ignore Hermione.

"Glad you asked - Hermione and I, were uhm...together!" with that he took his arm and put it around the bushy-haired girl beside him. Harry beamed at his friends.

"That's fantastic! Took you six years long enough, but fantastic!" Harry smiled, patting Ron on the arm.

"You really think so? We thought maybe, erm, you might be a little upset with us being together and all...we didn't want you to feel like, left out or anything like that," Ron explained, looking between his new girlfriend and Harry.

"I really don't think Harry cares," Hermione snapped.

Ron was confused, where was this coming from all of sudden was beyond him but not wanting to test the waters with his new found relationship he merely shrugged it off. "Really, I'm glad for you two," Harry assured them both, but was trying to decipher exactly what emotions Hermione was going through but it was too difficult for him to read when she avoided his gaze as much as she was.

"Thanks, mate. You seem...happier," Ron said truthfully.

"I am," Harry said, directing it mostly at Hermione who only seemed even more perplexed by the flames. "Just, y'know, the alone time and stuff. Got lots of work done - all my assignments due for weeks,"

"Really? Are you serious? I haven't even started on that Divination essay due in a week!" Ron groaned thinking about all the work he had left at school which he now had very little time to catch up on.

"That one took about three days, who knew Divination actually got harder?" Harry grinned, in all actuality working on it with Draco only took him a little over a day worths of work in the library.

"Ronald, maybe you should-"

"Urgh, I know I know...start doing some homework," he groaned and slowly stood from the couch, stretching as he did. "Fine, but only because tomorrow we've got Qudditch practice," Ron started towards the dormitory again to gather his things.

"Mate!" Harry called after him, "I'm just gonna take your girlfriend for a walk, that alright?" he smirked at the blush on Ron's cheeks, a couple of nearby Gryffindor's whispered and looked between Ron and Hermione.

"Sure, just don't steal her on me," with that and a chuckle from both boys Ron went up the stairs. Hermione didn't even wait for Harry to address her as she was out of the Common Room and into the much less crowded corridors. She walked upstairs to the landing of the floor above the Gyrffindor Tower and immediately turned on Harry, her arms crossed and her face taut.

"Malfoy, Harry? Really, _Malfoy_?" she seethed, she was tapping her foot almost impatiently.

Harry shrugged, hands in his pockets, "I dunno what you're on about, 'Mione,"

She rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at Harry, removing the Glamour as she did. Hermione clicked her tongue and jabbed her wand in Harry's direction. "Have you _seen_ your neck?"

Harry deeply blushed and brought his hand to cover his neck but Hermione thankfully put the Glamour back into place. "So what I-"

"Don't even, Harry, it's me you're talking to you know I'm not thick. I know what those are," she caught him off, she could hear the protests he was going to make before he made them.

"I don't see what this has to do with Malfoy," Harry grumbled, casting his eyes sideways so as to not reveal anything to her more than he already had.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Harry, it doesn't take much to figure it out. Ginny already had her suspicions but I didn't believe her. Now everything's starting to play in her favour. Or against it, rather," she added, the poor redhead had an incredible crush on The Boy Who Lived and at first Hermione thought it was that crush that made her overreact in what she had seen but it was obvious it wasn't like that.

"It's not a crime to have a, er, partner is it?" Harry couldn't find the right words. What was Draco, his boyfriend? Certainly if he said that it would just verify all her accusations.

"No, but Malfoy of all people? Look, I was going to ask you about this tonight anyway but now I guess I already know," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of parchment and handed it to Harry whose eyes went wide and a blush crept up his neck as he scanned it. It was his quick note to Draco about getting together for Wizard's Chess. "That's when Ginny and I started to think that maybe you two were friends and you were just hiding it from everybody because of how Ron and some others would react, especially the Slytherin's. We talked about it all holiday ever chance we got, she was really adament that Draco obviously felt more than friendship and I had thought that you would never do that...but I guess I was wrong," she motioned again at Harry, her tone was disapproving and this upset him. She was making it sound so wrong, what him and Draco had done in the past few days, when in reality it was the most amazing few days of his life thus far.

"Look, Hermione, you don't know Draco like I do. Things have happened and he's changed. I've changed. I can't explain it because I really don't understand it myself but all I know is I'm happy. He makes me happy," Harry felt more confident as he admitted it aloud.

Hermione took a deep breath, studying Harry's eyes and the honesty behind them. "I know. I mean, I can tell you're happy and that's fantastic Harry but are you sure it's safe. I mean, he is Malfoy,"

"That's just a name, 'Mione and I trust him with my life," Harry said this part rather truthfully. He did trust Draco with his life and when he realized that he wasn't sure, but he did. The boy had been nothing but honest and giving to him over the past few months and in the past few days he had shown so much care and devotion to Harry that there was no question about it in his mind.

Frowning, Hermione finally uncrossed her arms and relaxed a little bit. "Does this mean you're dating him?"

"I dunno, I guess," Harry shrugged, blushing. They really hadn't gone over any finer details of what it was that entailed their courtship.

"Well I hope certainly hope so if he's doing _that_ to you," Hermione grumbled but at the sight of Harry's smile in the reference to his neck she knew that he was, indefinitely happy, though the motives of his pleasure were more than questionable to her. "How did this even happen?"

"It's a long story. If you have time for it," Harry offered. He trusted Hermione. She above all others understood how important it was to keep this secret between them, especially away from Ron whose reaction would be astronomical at best.

"Fine, but no lies," Hermione said, pointing a finger at him warningly, "I hate when you act like you can't trust me," she frowned, though she was disaproving of the relationship she would rather her friend know that she would be there for him, no matter what. This situation only proved that.

Harry smiled apologetically at her, "Promise. No lies. And thank you, 'Mione, it means a lot,"

With that Harry began. It was indeed a long story but Hermione listened attentively and never interupted. The whole time Harry's words settled uneasily in her head.

What had her friend gotten himself into this time?

XXXXXXXXXX


	15. Casanova

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Casanova**

**A/N:** This is a little bit of a shorter chapter, my apologies! Also, in advance, I won't be able to update for a few days (visiting with my sister)! So am hoping to be able to update come Tuesday evening! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Also, **Meeana**, I hope this explains Hermione at least a little better for you :)  
>Please read, review and enjoy as always! ^_^<p>

XXXXXXXXXX

_Cheap words like these will rot your teeth_  
><em>With all the sicky sweet nothings<em>  
><em>Your speech is good enough to eat<em>  
><em>But it won't fill me up when I am lonely<em>  
><em>With a love gone sour, I lost my appetite<em>  
><em>There's no more flavour, and talking sweet now <em>  
><em>won't fix it somehow<em>

XXXXXXXXXX

There they sat, sitting across from each other in the corridor, Harry's legs crossed and Hermione's drawn up to her chest. They were both exhausted. Weary from all the talking, the questions and explanations. Hermione had asked what was necessary, Harry returned and tried his hardest to never once compromise Draco in anyway. He had to somehow leave out that he was the one who had given him that information, the blonde had made him promise both times and Harry could understand why.

Still unsure of where it had all began, Hermione was at least mostly satisfied with what Harry had described to her. She didn't believe it, it was hard to believe without seeing it for Harry was describing Draco to act in a way she never thought were to be possible. Now, Hermione wasn't one to be hateful but this had been the boy who had referred to her as a dirty Mudblood for years - Harry had an explanation for that, too, but it still left her feeling uneasily towards him. "I just want to be sure that you're safe, Harry. With all these Muggle attacks becoming more frequent, I worry that..._he'll_ be coming for you soon. You can never be too safe and how can you truly know where Malfoy's allegiances lie?" she asked, it was what worried her the most. She was mature enough to put aside any school rivalry but was Harry really being wise about who he was cohorting with?

"I can prove to you he doesn't have the Dark Mark," Harry offered, this just made Hermione frown as they both knew somebody could be free of the Mark and still serve the Dark Lord. "The Slytherin's all hate him because they think he betrayed his Father but it was really his Mother. And everybody who isn't a Death Eater or in line to become one believes he already is or will be one very soon, but that can't be further from the truth. He hated what his Father was, I wish I could show you to make you understand but I can't,"

"Harry, it could all be an act. Not the Slytherin's or what happened to his Father but how can you truly believe his word? I'm just saying at this point in the War, you especially should be careful," Hermione was still frowning deeply, she knew Draco didn't get on with the other Slytherin's anymore and the rest of the school did still peg him a Death Eater despite his housemates ridicules, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a hidden agenda with You-Know-Who. Harry was just acting so vulnerable, she thought this may be attributed to his loss of late.

Harry shook his head, "I am being careful, 'Mione, trust me I really am. Plus it's Riddle he hates the most of all. He hates him because he's a Half-Blood," this he doubted Draco would mind him sharing.

"Riddle?"

"It is his name, isn't it?"

Hermione looked up at him, sighing. "But I don't understand, if he hates...You-Know-Who so much because he's a Half-Blood how come he is okay..." she gestured at Harry, not knowing how to put into words what she was trying to suggest.

"I'm not pretending to be somebody I'm not. And I'm not going around killing people like me, either. As much of an arse he may have seemed in the past six years, Malfoy does _not_ condone murder, especially hypocritical homicide," Harry pushed off the wall and stood only to walk over to Hermione and kneel beside her, looking almost pleadingly. "I understand your concern, I do, and I appreciate it so much, 'Mione because it just means you care - but I know what I'm doing. Or maybe I don't, but I know that with him I'm safe. You don't have to trust him, but just please trust me," he put his hand on her shoulder, smiling warmly attempting his hardest to convince her.

The bushy-haired girl grumbled, "Fine. But that doesn't mean I like...whatever this is. I just want you to be happy, Harry, you deserve to have a life, too," she couldn't help but return a smile at the beaming one Harry sent her now. How could she be so mad when he was so obviously happy?

"Let's not tell your boyfriend though, 'eh?" Harry stood up, reaching out his hand to help her off the floor.

As she took his hand, stood and brushed off her robes she rolled her eyes and began back towards the portrait hole, "Honestly Harry, how mad do you think I am?"

Harry chuckled, "I dunno, you are dating Ron," he shrugged and ducked out of the playful swing she sent at him, blushing and smiling all at once before she led the way, hurrying back to her said boyfriend.

XXXXXXXXXX

So, this was hell.

Wasn't what he had expected in the least. It was tortuous and the whole bit, but in such a slow, drawn out manner. Classes were incrediably longer than they had ever seemed to be; especially those he shared with a certain Gryffindor whom he couldn't stop the itch from turning around to look at him. It took all his concentration just to keep his eyes to the front of the classroom - he hadn't learned a thing all week. Then there was Qudditch practice. It was depressing. Draco couldn't even think of a reason to fly if he wasn't flying with Harry. He felt pathetic for thinking it but it's how he felt. Meals were the worst. If he didn't sit in his usual spot it would be more obvious something was up, not that those around him weren't noticing something already as he had turned five times more sour since the start of this term. It just so happened to be that his particular spot, as per usual for the past six years, was directly across the Great Hall from Harry whose eyes always seemed to find his and he would send him small smiles or grins and sometimes do something so stupid as wave. They had discussed how idiotic it would be, at that time, to let themselves be known, but some days it seemed like Harry wasn't getting the picture and Draco was left to ignore him and restrain himself which was becoming harder each day. The countdown was really on. Of course his courtship of Harry had gone a lot better than he had ever hoped, he still only had a mere five months at best to complete his bond. The consequences of not were too worrying.

Most of Draco's free time was spent in Severus office, even without the Potions Master present. He needed to be completely undisturbed and no matter where he went it was either the Golden Trio that found him, Blaise or the other Slytherin's that weren't too keen on Draco's company. The past two days had been the absolute worst of it all. Since the return of the other students the two were able to steal moments in empty classrooms or at most a half hour alone locked in the Room of Requirements but that was their best. Harry had explained to him what had transpired between Hermione and though she gave them her reluctant blessing he had to be careful because of Ginny. Draco seethed when thinking about the redheaded female. He couldn't think of a person he detested more; he began to even dislike her more than the Dark Lord. Especially since Harry was acting so happy now, even when his time with Draco was so limited, she seemed to get closer to him; touch him gently on the arm during meals or skip beside him till they had to part ways between classes. Draco loathed seeing her interact with his mate and he always did with slitted eyes and clenched fists.

Yes, these past couple days had been hell. The Veela in him couldn't handle having so much and then slowly having it taken away. Now that he was used to feeling his mate's emotions; his happiness while they playfully bantered or seriously talked, or mostly didn't talk at all and just shared one anothers company...he just needed to be close to him, touching him ever so slightly. It was after Potions one day when the class was cleaning up their ingrediants they had used to brew a Living Draught of Death that Draco finally gave in, he needed to act.

As he made his way to the back of the classroom, where the ingrediants store was located, he strode past Harry's desk and 'accidentally' knocked over the entire contents of his cauldron. Thankfully Hermione was quick enough to clean up the mess with a Scourgify before it got on anybody's skin, she glared coolly at Draco's back as he continued walking, as if he didn't notice the accident. Harry flushed and looked around him, from what others heard and saw it looked like he had knocked it over himself. His ingredients were now strewn across the floor about his desk as the bell rang. He understood what Draco wanted so took his time slowly bending to pick it up.

"Want some help, mate?" Ron called, throwing his shoulder bag on.

"No, no. You two go on I'll see you down at lunch," Harry assured them as he slowly gathered his things, all under Snape's watchful eye who stood cross-armed at the front of the class. Once the class had finally cleared out Harry finished gathering his things off the floor and bringing them to the store cupboard, once inside the door swiftly slammed shut behind him and he was faced with Draco, smirking hungrily down at him.

"Draco, what about Snap-?!" Harry hissed but it was cut-off, Draco couldn't wait anymore. He needed to feel Harry, all of him, as much as he could for as long as he could.

With a great force he pulled Harry to him, pressing them together so hard Harry thought they would start some weird sort of osmosis any moment. He gasped as the blonde kissed him more alarmingly than he'd ever been kissed before. his hands were rough and less caring than they usually were as they mapped Harry's body as if it were his own. His tongue was fierce and strong within Harry's mouth and soon Draco pushed away, shoving the brunette up against one of the ingredients shelves, a few vials nearly toppling to the ground with the force but Harry's Seeker-like reactions pushed them back to their place haphazardly as he felt his knees go weak. Draco gutturaly growled as he began to lower himself onto Harry's neck and this time in that little nape where he would usually softly play he bit him...hard. Harry gasped, wincing, he had never seen Draco so...animalistic, for lack of a better word. It scared him.

"Draco, please," Harry breathed. He was so conflicted. It felt good but it was also getting into uncharted territories he didn't feel the most comfortable with.

"Shut up, Potter," was the only harsh, cold response that came from Draco. His hands had now found Harry's wrists and pinned his arms to the wall and he pushed up against him hard and ground his hips into the other boys, groaning.

Harry was starting to feel very ill at ease. He bit his lip and cast a sideways look; this wasn't the Draco he was used to. This seemed a lot more like the Malfoy he had pledged to forget. "Please, I really don't-"

The door suddenly flew open and Harry had never been happier to see Professor Snape in his life. Though ashamed, as well. Draco didn't release Harry when they were interupted and he merely turned to their Professor and _hissed_, much like an oversized cat. Snape raised an eyebrow to the sound, his lips curled into a large grimace of disgust. "As glad as I am that your conquest was successful, you will NOT perform any sort of such lude behaviour in MY classroom, Draco!" Snape certainly sounded peeved.

Harry stood, awe-struck. His conquest was successful? What was Snape on about and why wasn't he questioning why the two of them were locked away in his store cupboard, snogging? He was at a complete loss. "Malfoy I will warn you only one more time you will NOT-"

"I dare you to step between me and my mate right now, Snape," Draco's voice was low and his words came out colder than Harry had ever heard him speak, he shivered at the tone of it all. Harry just stood, still pinned, and dumb founded.

"Professor Lupin is already on his way down, we must have a discussion in my office. Now," he ordered, no room for argument and ignored the heavy glare Draco shot him before turning on his heel and starting towards his office. Draco, his slitted eyes never leaving his Godfather, slowly released his bruising hold on Harry before following the Potions Master, seething.

Harry was slow, confused and reluctant as he too gathered himself and with a deep, shuddering breath followed the Slytherin along. What was happening and what were they on about? Why was Remus being involved? But to him, what was most important, was why Draco had acted like that. Harry didn't like it at all, not one bit. He didn't like feeling so vulnerable and used, he felt like an object even if only momentarily. Draco wasn't concerned about how he felt or what he wanted, he ways only concerned about getting what was his and this did not sit well with Harry. It did not sit well at all. On top of the crude remarks the Slytherin had begun calling to his friends when they were in crowds, which he had previously been assured was just to keep up appearances, Harry was really starting to question his motives from over the holiday break. Maybe Draco hadn't changed as much as he had hoped he had; maybe he was looking too hard for something that wasn't there.

By the time Harry joined him in Snape's office, Remus was there as well, pouring himself a cup of tea, and all of the colour had drained from Harry's face and all that new found happiness seemed to seep out with it. Draco was looking extremely sour both from his own mood and Harry's which easily found its way under his skin. "Harry, tea?" Remus asked, he was smiling rather oddly and it was even more unnerving, Harry merely shook his head and his fringe covered his eyes. He remained closer to the door than anybody else, looking awkward and uneven on his feet, he also declined the offer to sit in one of the empty armchairs. Once everybody, asides from Harry, was sitting, Remus began.

"Mister Malfoy, I must say I told you so," he grinned, beaming back at the daggers that Draco threw at him with his eyes.

"Told you so?" Harry's voice was so small, broken almost.

His question went unanswered and he wondered if the occupants of the room even noticed it. "Shut up, werewolf," Draco growled, his Dark Arts Professor's grin only widened.

"Now, though your circumstances are different you must remember to keep in line with the school's Code of Conduct. As your Professor's we must enforce the rules. Headmaster Dumbledore has granted a grace period during the bonding time-"

Draco shot up in his chair, clenched fists, "You told Dumbledore?!" he growled at Snape, specifically, who merely raised his brow even higher.

"No, but you didn't expect him to know?" Remus returned and sighed, continuing. "Other than that, you both will receive the regular punishments for any...how shall we say?" he turned towards Snape, searching for the right terms.

"No inappropriate behaviour is to be had in this school and most especially in my classroom," he pointed out again. "The only exception will be during your bond," he grimaced as he gestured between the two boys, "Which I hope the both of you will stay out of sights during that entire period," Snape's sour face said it all.

Harry's head was reeling. What the hell were they on about?!

"I also must admit that I am rather impressed with how quickly things have come into fruition," Remus chuckled, "I knew you were forgiving, Harry, but I did think it would take longer for you to have forgiven all of your past," he motioned to Draco, whose entire body was heaving as he grit his teeth.

"Alright, what the _fuck_ is going on here?!" Harry had had enough. He had thought that Remus of all people wouldn't keep things from him anymore, especially after their last attack on the Death Eaters. It turned out he was wrong. Everybody in the room quickly looked towards him, confused at his incrediably angry mood.

"It's okay, Harry, we know," Remus was still grinning despite his mood. Draco's eyes went saucer wide and he stood up, his own yearnings and emotions wiped immediately away knowing what was coming next.

"Know what, exactly?" Harry asked through clenched teeth.

"A werewolf can sense these things and of course Professor Snape here knew-"

"KNEW WHAT?!" Harry screamed now, his anger radiated off of him like magic, it came in waves and the three around him could feel it. He hated being left out. He hated not knowing. He hated what Draco had just done to him in that ingredients cupboard and most of all he hated that Draco was doing to him now what all others had done to him; kept the most important things from him.

"That Draco's a Veela," Snape said, almost nonchalantly.

His whole world started to spin. Harry couldn't see correctly. What had he just heard? Was he hearing right? Did he happen to doze off in Potions and these were the results of his daydream? Anger boiled in him, but this time it was filled with such hurt and betrayal. He had thought they were passed this and above it, he thought Draco had understood him more than Hermione or Ron, that they connected because they both felt the same way about how they were kept in the dark or left aside. Was he just a simple conquest of a Veela? Had Draco been using those ridiculous Veela charms Ron had become a victim of back in Fourth Year due to Fleur Delacour? And how was it Draco was a Veela at all? He hated inter-magical mingling and was a Pureblood. He was a MALFOY!

The entire time Harry stood, thoughts racing through his mind, Draco had quickly come to a stand and cupped Harry's face in his hands. The brunette growled with anger and so much as brought himself to swear at Draco, "_Shheessh siiiiathsss_," Harry hissed and hit Draco's hands away from him, glowering at the blonde. Very rarely did Harry become so angry that he felt that parts inside of him left over from Voldemort take hold, and never once had he spoken Parslemouth out of frustration.

Draco stared wide-eyed and hurt at the seething Gryffindor who turned abruptly on his heels and headed towards the door. "Fuck off, Malfoy," he snapped as he opened the door to exit the office. Draco went after him, grabbing his arm. Harry turned around in a fury and nonverbally and wandlessly pushed Draco physically away from him and onto the floor; the magic and power was exuding from him.

"Don't you dare EVER touch me again, Malfoy!" With that Harry slammed the door behind him, he had gone so fast down the corridor that he didn't hear the muffled scream that escaped Draco's throat.

Snape and Remus hurried over to their student's side, Draco had fainted and was lying still on the floor, white as a ghost and his body was in tremors. "Hurry, we must get him to Poppy," Remus ordered quickly, lifting Draco up onto his arms as Snape curtly nodded, understandingly.

As the Gryffindor stormed angrily through the Castle, attempting to cool off and calm his roaring thoughts, little did he know that his blonde classmate was being courted quickly up into the Hospital Wing.

Harry Potter had no idea that he had just killed Draco Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXX


	16. Gasoline

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Gasoline**

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait, here's my update! It's kind of a scattered chapter, I know Harry's being overly emotional but there's a purpose for it! ^_^ I promise another update tomorrow evening! Till then please read, review and enjoy!

And thank you for all the reviews thus far I'm so glad you are all liking this story! And **Ruth Hammond** its been so long, thanks for the new review! xD

XXXXXXXXXX

_All the time, awake_  
><em>You're still on my mind<em>  
><em>But we were on our own<em>  
><em>Almost all the time<em>  
><em>And she'll step away<em>  
><em>For a second or two<em>  
><em>And I close my eyes<em>  
><em>And I think of you<em>

XXXXXXXXXX

"Just like his Father; an unemotional git! Never thinks about anybody but himself!"

"Severus, he obviously didn't know..."

"I don't care if he didn't know, he should've been intelligent enough to understand the outcome!"

"But what if he doesn't know that he is Mister Malfoy's mate?"

"We can contemplate this all we wish but it will not change what young Harry has said and what it is doing to Mister Malfoy. There is not much we can do to change what lies in their futures,"

"We can tell Harry! I know him, I swear he wouldn't want him dead no matter how much he upset him! Harry never wants anybody dead, he has been close to enough death in his life!"

"That's not like what it sounded like. Plus, Potter would probably be too thick to comprehend-"

"Merlin's beard, Severus! Stop being so petty a boy's life is at stack!"

"And don't you _dare_ for a minute think that I don't care! He is my Godson!"

"Then I resolve we talk to Harry, it's the best we can do,"

"We need Draco's permission first,"

"Why? He's barely surviving as it is we have no time to waste,"

"He is a Malfoy above a Veela, he deserves his dignity still and to be apart of whatever decisions we make from here,"

Dumbledore was sitting quietly, listening to the bickering for quite sometime now only inputting a few select times. He finally raised both hands, silencing both furious and worried men. "Severus, Remus," he said quietly though his old voice demanded their attention and respect, "Mister Malfoy has the two weeks as is customary for any Veela; half-blood or pureblood. What occurs within those two weeks is not our choice and we shall remain out of matters that do not directly concern us. We shall stay in silence in regards to Harry," Dumbledore was ordering them, this they knew, even if it only sounded like a slight suggestion.

Snape was standing now, hovering angrily over the Headmaster. "Albus, Draco will DIE if we don't inform Potter...!"

"Come now, Severus, these will have its own way of working its way out. If it is Mister Malfoy's wishes to allow whatever it may be occuring take its course, we shall respect those wishes as if they were his last,"

Dumbledore left little room for argument and as much as the other Professor's wanted so badly to step in, to change the outcome of what was coming, they weren't entirely sure if they even could if they tried. They regretfully resigned, though Snape was seething and Remus was very lost and concerned. He knew Harry to be emotional, especially after his loss with Sirius, but he hadn't known him to fly off the handle like he did just mere hours before hand. There was something else, something more lying underneath the surface of what he had witnessed and he needed to understand it if he was going to help in anyway save Draco Malfoy's life...and he needed Hermione Granger's help.

XXXXXXXXXX

How long could somebody seethe? Longer than one would think; perhaps even years if one was devoted enough to it. A small nudge at his elbow startled Harry out of his stupor, "Hello? Anybody in there?" he turned to look at Ginny, smiling smally next to him at the Gryffindor Table three mornings after at breakfast.

"Sorry, pardon?"

Ginny sighed, rolling her eyes and turning back to her plate. This had been the past three days, a vacant yet peeved Harry grumbling around or spacing out. He had spent most of his time with Ginny, wanting very much to avoid Hermione and her questions at all costs. He was grateful for his friends understanding and deep concern but he wasn't ready to give answers yet or to admit what had happened out loud.

"You haven't touched your food, again," Ginny said pointedly, his plate was barren and untouched. Harry looked blankly down at it and shrugged.

"Not-"

"Don't say you're not hungry, you haven't eaten in days. Harry, I'm beginning to-"

"Gin, please, can we just talk about something else?" he mustered what he could to straighten up at the Gryffindor Table and smile earnestly at her, "How's Qudditch? You're quite the good Seeker," Harry smiled at her blush, it was too easy to distract her from any topics he wanted to avoid which is why he was spending most of his time in her company and not with the Gryffindor Sixth Year couple who were at the end of their bench, casting glances. Ron was really in the dark about why Harry wouldn't sit or talk to them but he attributed it to his and Hermione's relationship, gathering that perhaps Harry was actually jealous despite what he had said and in a way he was. He was jealous that they got to be together without all the difficulties him and Draco had already faced...but when were things ever allowed to be simple for The Boy Who Lived?

Harry was still rather livid about the happenings four days prior. He was finally just getting comfortable with where their relationship was and what the Slytherin meant to him and then he went and acted so thoroughly out of character and exactly how he remembered Malfoy from the years previous? Was everything else before a ploy to just get Harry to a vulnerable spot? Not to mention the entire Veela business. That one really threw Harry. Here he was, Pureblood Malfoy, a _Veela_? A _Half-Blood_? He couldn't wrap his head around it. And how could Draco keep that from him after all their conversations and debates about inter-magical mingling and relationships, how did he keep what he was from him? Harry felt so used, so lied to and mistreated. He felt exactly how Dumbledore made him feel. He had thought Draco understood and felt the same way about the adults in his life so then how come he did this to Harry?

Thankfully the center of his anger, frustration and generally sour mood hadn't been to class or meals those past three days. Harry couldn't be happier he didn't have to see the blonde for he didn't know how he'd respond, would he be as angry as he was back in Professor Snape's office? Or would he melt under those silver eyes, tremble when he came near and fall underneath his touch? Harry couldn't trust himself or his emotions, he never could, and now just thinking about Draco made him feel more vulnerable.

"Harry!" Another hard nudge at his elbow, this one kind of threw him off kilter. "You look just as bad as Malfoy does," this time it was Neville speaking to him, who tended to sit across from Ginny during meals. This caught Harry's attention and he quickly looked across the Great Hall at the Slytherin Table. There he was indeed, flanked closely by Blaise Zabini. The first thing Harry noticed was how absolutely wretched he looked; like he was hit by a bus. His eyes were sunken in and his skin unnaturally paler than it ever has been, he looked aged and it wasn't just Harry who was taking notice of it.

"I heard he was injured by..."

"...ran into a Blast Ended Skrewt..."

"...contracted a disease..."

The mumbles flew around Harry's ears and he tried hard to push them all out. Certainly he couldn't have skipped that much school and looked that horrible all because Harry broke it off with him? Because he got angry and pushed him away? Wait, I don't care his an arse, Harry reminded himself and forced himself to look back down at his empty plate. But he couldn't keep his eyes there. And apparently neither could the Slytherin across the hall whose gaze was a dead stare back at Harry's. The Gryffindor felt his stomach drop, he was disgusted with himself for feeling a small sort of longing well up inside of him - to close the distance across the hall. But he quickly shook it by reminding himself how much he had lied to him.

Harry abruptly stood from the table, Ginny quickly after him. "Harry, wait up!" she called. They didn't notice another two standing, making their way to the Entrance Hall.

As soon as Harry was in the Entrance Hall, feeling his anger grow with every breath, Ginny pulled him by the wrist around to face her. "Harry, what's wrong with you lately?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Gin, I'm just not hungry," but he said this through gritted teeth.

"You've been so moody. One minute you're talkative and happy and the next you're-"

"It's nothing," Harry cut her off. He didn't like this attention drawn to him he just wanted to slip away into the Gryffindor Tower. It was a Saturday so they didn't have class, maybe he would be able to hide away all day. "I promise," he once again had to gather the words deep from within him and the smile that didn't reach his eyes, he reached out and pushed her hair behind her ear. Once again, she blushed and was distracted. Harry hated himself for using her like he was, but she forgot about any conversation she wanted to have with him again and dumbly was swooning up at him.

"Potter," Malfoy's voice was a low growl, Blaise Zabini standing slightly behind him, "Finally, humouring the little Weaselette," he sounded so cold, his arms were crossed across his chest yet...what was that? What was that in his eyes? Harry saw it but then it was gone, the blonde cast look sideways to sneer at the redhead. It was such a weak sneer.

"Piss off, Malfoy," Harry grumbled and turned on heel, grabbing Ginny's hand as he did and leading her towards the stairs. Malfoy and Zabini both stared after with a cold glare that could kill.

"What's up with Malfoy?" Ginny asked instead, slightly dazed as she looked at her and Harry's interlocked hands.

"Dunno, but I hope he slithers back into the dungeons and I never have to see him again," Harry snipped, making sure to be loud enough for the Slytherin's to hear him.

Blaise narrowed his eyes as the Gryffindor's disappeared up the moving staircases high overhead. "Fucking Potter, thinks he's better than everybody else around him. What a fucking pounce, so selfish,"

Draco frowned deeply, his eyes scrunched up trying to ignore the pounding headache in his temples. "Leave him. If this is what he wishes we must honour that,"

"Draco, you can't be serious look at you! You're dy-"

The blonde shot his only friend a harsh look that cut his words off. "Fucking Malfoy's, always so proud," he mumbled and then followed his lead back down to the dungeons.

Seven days. This went on for seven days of absolute hell for both boys. Harry had somehow successfully evaded Ron and Hermione for the better part of it, he had grown somewhat close to Ginny and respected her for she eventually caught on to stop asking questions. But she wasn't a fool, she was one of the smartest Witches in her year, she understood Harry was only acting so close to her because of whom he was obviously avoiding. She wasn't about to complain, however, this was the closest she had ever been to the boy she had a crush on for over six years now, since they first met at Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

It was just outside of Potions class after Snape very unreasonably deducted seventy points from Gryffindor due to Harry's inability to answer questions on the Drought they were brewing the previous day. He had gone too far, embarassing him in front of the class and Harry had mumbled, "We can't all be the Slytherin pounce over there," gesturing coolly towards Draco who had stiffened but didn't respond, Blaise's retort was swiftly cut off as the Potions Master took off the considerable amount of points, the entirety of Gryffindor in the class groaning.

Harry was fuming. Why was Snape being so nice to Draco when he had so obviously lied and manipulated a student? Harry knew of course Snape would always detest him but really, he thought better of the man to stand behind Draco's devilish actions. So outside in the corridor, Harry waited impatiently by the door till Draco strolled out and he quickly stepped in his path. The blonde tensed immediately, his breathing sucked right into him as if he had just been punched in the sternum.

"Tell your fucking dear _Godfather_ to back off," Harry spat, his emerald eyes glaring daggers.

Blaise immediately stepped in between them, Draco just stared back at Harry with a look the brunette couldn't quite comprehend. "Potter, that's it. I'll give you one more warning you bloody wanker and then I swear I'll hand deliever you to the Dark Lord myself!" Zabini threatened, he had been standing up for Draco quite often as the blonde would only mutely stare back at Harry but it seemed as though just standing there was taking all the effort out of him - as if breathing was becoming difficult for the Slytherin to do whenever Harry encountered him.

"Oh yeah?" Harry closed most of the distance between him and Zabini, he looked down his nose at the slightly smaller boy, "Why don't you also cut the leash of your lap dog while you're at it, Malfoy?"

"Sodding hell, did you really have to fall for such a damn imobecile! You would think he was a Mudblood!"

Draco, heaving a deep breath, placed a shakey hand on Blaise's shoulder and shook his weary head, finally breaking his stare at the infuriated Harry. "Blaise, just leave it alone," he sounded slightly as though he was pleading.

Harry backed off a bit, he was surprised just how pitiful his truly sounded and looked up this close. Not to mention what Blaise had said was ringing in his ears still as he flushed and turned on his heel, stalking away. Hermione had been not far down the corridor, witnessing this and quickly caught up with Harry as he stormed towards the Entrance Hall.

"Harry," she began softly, grabbing ahold of his wrist to slow him down. Harry turned to see her, surprised. Damn, he thought, she finally caught me unawares and by myself...where's Ginny when you need her? "Do you have a minute?"

"Not really, no," he said shortly, pulling his wrist out of her hold. Hermione frowned deeply, Harry sighed. "Yes, 'Mione?" he tried again, softer that time.

"Come on, let's go up to the Tower everybody will be down at lunch," Hermione led the way, Harry dreading the oncoming storm of questions, but once they were finally alone in the Tower she just jumped up to hug him, her arms wrapped around his neck. Harry stiffened and reluctantly hugged back, a little more bit than confused.

"Er...'Mione, what's this all about? I really oughta get down to Ginny, she'll be wondering wh-"

"Let's not talk about Ginny...that's a whole over conversation we need to have, but we need to talk about this first," Hermione started, her voice now stern despite her hug as she pulled away crossing her arms and looking too much like Molly Weasley.

"Herm, please, we really don't have to talk-"

"Harry Potter, yes we do! I've had enough of this! You avoiding Ronald and I, using Ginny the way you have been! You're acting like such a-a-a self centered prat!" she was fuming all of a sudden, Harry could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. Suddenly guilt washed over him, he drowned in it and flopped down onto the Common Room couch, resting his head in his hands. He was being such a wretched person the past week, so overly emotional and even downright cruel to people sometimes. They didn't deserve it. Ginny didn't.

"I know," he whispered, "I'm sorry, it's just...I can't explain what happened," Harry bit his lip, he didn't want to confess what had happened that day in the Potions cupboard or the information he found out about Malfoy's bloodline afterwards. It was too sensitive.

Hermione sat down beside her friend, patting him in between his shoulders comfortingly, "Does Malfoy being a Veela really make you that angry? I thought you of all people weren't prejudice, Harry," she said more softly again.

Harry's head snapped up, a surprise look meeting hers. "Wha-how did you..."

"Professor Lupin told me," Hermione shrugged as if it were nothing and upon seeing Harry beginning to get angry again she put her hands up in the werewolves defence, "Now, Harry, he was just really concerned and said he needed to figure out what happened that made you so upset! I've spent all week trying to figure it out and he said if he didn't know by the end of next week...well, he just said it was really pertinent he knew by then," she explained quickly.

"I guess it's not my secret to tell anyway, so why do I care if you know he's a Veela and what the hell does that have to do with me being peeved at him?" Harry snapped.

"But I don't understand _why_ you're so angry, Harry,"

Why can't she just leave me alone, I really don't want to be over thinking Draco anymore, I can't, it's exhausting. "He lied to me," Harry mumbled truthfully, wanting to end this conversation as quickly and painlessly as possible, "We had gotten so close and then it was like he pulled the rug out from under my feet. We had shared things, I was really starting to like him and then to find out he lied to me. He probably tricked me using those stupid Veela powers of manipulation to...want him," Harry blushed.

Hermione was about to tell Harry that's not how Veela's technically operated but she clamped her mouth shut, now wasn't the time for her to care about specifics. Professor Lupin had promised her that it was extremely important for her to figure out exactly what was making him so mad and if she knew Harry it wouldn't be just that Draco had kept his Veela bloodline a secret from him - he was generally more understanding than that. "That can't be it, Harry. You can tell me why you're so mad, I promise it'll help if only a little bit," she was holding his turned down hand gently now.

If I know Hermione, she's not going to leave me alone till I spill. Harry thought, and the need to share what had happened was beginning to overwhelm him. On his own he couldn't make sense of what made Draco act so...unlike him yet like whom he used to be, but maybe Hermione could help. She was a girl, afterall, wasn't this their territory? Sighing, Harry slowly and with as little detail as possible, portrayed what had happened after Potions that one day. He made sure to make Hermione understand how vulnerable and scared he felt, how it didn't feel like he was with Draco at all in that cupboard and he had asked him to stop but he wouldn't. He didn't feel quite violated but it was close to it. Upon listening, it didn't take her long for her eyes to go wide with realization.

"...and it's not like any of this should matter anyway, y'know? Don't Veela's mate for life? Draco probably has a mate picked out for him somewhere, so why waste time and energy trying to make things work when I'm not allowed to be with him in the end anyway?" Harry felt exhausted, he really didn't want to talk or think about this yet here he was and it seemed like he wasn't allowed to think about anything else - his stupid mind was consumed by the blonde Slytherin. He hated himself for it because he wanted so badly to hate him but he couldn't, he still felt his yearning for him building underneath his skin and he despised himself for it.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione spoke so quietly, so softly and with so much understanding, "I have to go but while I'm gone can you promise me something? Try to cheer up, I promise it'll be okay,"

Harry was obviously msising something for Hermione to want to abruptly leave, he was surprised that she didn't push him to talk more or to talk about the whole Ginny situation. But in reality, Hermione's mind was reeling and she had to get to Professor Lupin right away. She knew what was happening now. And she couldn't believe it.

Upon finding her Professor in the Great Hall for lunch with the other students, she made eye contact with him and was surprised to see Snape follow the werewolf out of the Hall, meeting her in the Entrance Hall. "What is it? Is it about them?" Remus asked quickly. Hermione cast a sidelong glance at Professor Snape.

"May I suggest we not blather out such personal information in the middle of a crowded Hall?" Professor Snape drawled and led them to his office, the closest one. Once the door was shut Hermione explained what had happened and then took another deep breath at the end of her story and looked knowingly at both of her Professor's.

"Harry is Malfoy's mate, isn't he?" The Professor's shared a look that told Hermione everything she needed to know. "But, Professor's, that means that Harry rejected Malfoy and he's dying! We have to do something!"

"Professor Dumbledore has disallowed us to," Snape replied bitterly, he couldn't stand watching his Godson decay as he was right before his eyes, looking paler, more withdrawn and wearier each day. Hermione was about to retort when the door to his office swung open with a bang. Blaise Zabini stood there, heaving and looked extremely rumpled.

"Professor Snape, it's Malfoy!" he took a few scattered breaths, "He's in the Hospital Wing, we need to get Potter immediately!"

"Already? But he still has-" Remus began, surely he wouldn't pass as of yet, he still had a week left.

"Not that," Blaise cut him off, "It's Nott,"

XXXXXXXXXX


	17. Something New

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Something New**

**A/N:** Finalllllly after this chapter we can get the ball rolling! That only took seventeen chapters, hehehe. I won't be able to update much between now and Tuesday, my apologies (it's Easter weekend), but I promise lots of updates come next week! Please read, review and enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

_I got this heavy debt, I've got nothing left_  
><em>But this daunting weight slung 'round my neck<em>  
><em>You got the callous mouth, all your endless doubts<em>  
><em>We spent this fifteen weeks, trying to work it out<em>  
><em>Do you think we're getting to something new?<em>  
><em>Oh God, not another fight<em>  
><em>I'm always trying to get the details right<em>  
><em>I remember when you told me you felt saved<em>  
><em>When you promised you'd lay flowers on my grave<em>  
><em>Just like they used to do<em>  
><em>Is it something new?<em>

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry felt extremely uneasy. Hermione was casting nervous glances between him and Blaise, who was fidgeting quite a lot as they waited outside the doors to a private Hospital Wing room. He still hadn't been explained why he was suddenly dragged up there but he knew it couldn't be good, especially with a Slytherin involved. As he waited with the other two casting him glances of either hatred or concern, he tried to forget how much he hated the Hospital Wing.

Finally the door they stood before slowly creaked open, Harry was greeted by a sad smile from Remus whom he only shot a glare at, he was still upset with him. But then he gasped, immediately struck still by the sight before him. Draco was laying in the only bed in the room, white sheets perfectly tucked around his body but they were stained red in too many places. Harry mustered his strength to take a step closer to the bed to get a better look. His face was barely recognizable it was so banged up and he couldn't tell what else was injured but he could tell from the blood that it mustn't be good.

"What are you doing? Why isn't Pomfrey doing something!" Harry eventually cried, his voice sounding strangled. He realized just how shallow Draco's breath was in his chest, it was barely rising and falling. He looked a step away from death; all the hatred for him seeped away as he stared at him. Harry didn't care how he treated him or what he kept from him, he couldn't stand seeing Draco like this.

Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape were the only other occupants in the room, the Mediwitch looked sadly at Harry, her face fell and Snape merely sneered at Harry. "She can't," Hermione's voice was small, it came from behind him as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why the bloody hell not? She's fixed up loads of students before, what she doesn't know how to heal a bloody Veela? Why are you all just standing there! Do something! He looks-"

"-like he's about to die? Wonder whose fault that is," Blaise spat, moving his way to stand beside his housemate and best friend.

Harry's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched, "Are you insinuating I did this, Zabini?!"

"Harry, please," Hermione's voice was cracking, she sounded like she was going to cry, the grip on her friends shoulder tightened. "Let them explain,"

"Fine, explain it and hurry the hell up and then heal him!" Harry screamed, most particularly at Snape who had the greatest look of disgust and anger on his face directed straight at him.

"Bloody thick Gryffindors," the Potions Master scowled, "He can't be healed by magic or potions because he's a Veela! We have tried everything, his body is rejecting all of it,"

Harry grimaced darkly, he couldn't stand there and watch Draco bleed out, his breath slowly becoming even more irregular than it already was. It was like he could almost hear his pulse slowing to a near stop. He couldn't just stand there and watch him pass, why was everybody around him so calm and grim and why had they just given up like that? Without a second word or thought, Harry pushed past the others in the room and closed his eyes as he came to Draco's bed side. He reached out his hands and placed one overtop of his chest and the other rested gently on the blood stained platinum hair. "Please be okay, Draco," Harry found himself whispering as he focused all his energy towards his fingertips, just as Trelawney had taught him. He felt himself grow warm as he began to tingle all over, especially from where he was coming into contact with Draco. He surged all of what he had inside of him, squinting his eyes shut as tight as he could and concentrating, ignoring all of the obvious stares burning into him.

Something starting to move against his hands, he vaguely heard a familiar voice whispering his name before his whole world went black.

XXXXXXXXXX

Waking slowly, the first thing Harry noticed was the pounding pain in his temples. Secondly was the ceiling he knew too well over his head; the Hospital Wing. Thirdly, was that he was alone. He jolted up immediately, ignoring how weak he felt and swung his legs out of bed. Harry walked as fast as his feet could take him to the private rooms and swung open the door to find it empty, the bed made for its next occupant. His heart sunk, he felt like bursting into tears, he couldn't see straight.

"Harry, Harry!" Hermione's voice came from the entrance to the Hospital Wing, she ran towards him, putting both her hands on his shoulders and trying to catch the dazed look in his eyes.

"Is he...he can't be, 'Mione..." his voice was so broken, he choked back tears that threatened to fall.

"No, Merlin no, Harry! He's in his dormitory, he was released not long ago," she said quickly, immediately stamping out his greatest fears. "Now please, sit down before you faint," Hermione helped him back over to his bed which he plopped down on sighing, he looked down at his hands. It must have been sometime in the morning, a soft light was coming through the window. "It's Sunday, everbody's at breakfast," she said, as if answering his thoughts. Harry mutely nodded. "Harry, I'm very proud of you, for putting aside your anger and doing what you did. If you hadn't..." she trailed off, biting her lip.

"So he's alright?" Harry asked in a whisper, upon not hearing a response he looked up at Hermione who was avoiding his eyes at all costs. "Hermione," he said, louder and more seriously.

"Er, he is," she half-lied. He was in a stable condition, he would be able to get up and go to class again come Monday if that's what he wished, but his time was running out. The rejection was becoming too heavy on him and even with Harry healing him as he had the day before it wasn't good enough to ease his soul for a little while longer.

"Good," Harry responded, not completely convinced though by his friends vacant expression. "What happened to him? Was it Nott? Oh, that bloody bastard, I hate Slytherin's," he gritted his teeth, how could somebody do that to another person they spent the past six years of their life living with? And for the first five they were friends! It simply appalled Harry, he could never imagine doing that to his worst enemy, save Bellatrix Lestrange and the Dark Lord.

"It wasn't exactly unprovoked..." Hermione said and begun explaining, "It was Malfoy who found Nott. Harry, he used every Jinx and Hex in the book and a lot that I never even knew existed. The difference with Nott was that he could fight better, much better, without his wand and so he returned Malfoy's favours with fists," she frowned, trying to keep the image of the bloody, barely living boy out of her head.

Harry scrunched up his face in confusion, "Draco went looking for Nott...why would he do something so stupid?" Hermione avoided his questioning gaze, "Hermione...tell me," his voice was more stern now. It was obvious she was keeping things from him, she kept biting her lip and avoiding his eyes.

"I-I can't. I'm so sorry Harry, I wish I could but I can't," Hermione stood and turned to leave, she didn't trust herself to keep her mouth shut but Dumbledore and Draco had both separately made her promise and she couldn't break it. However, what they hadn't told her not to do was to lend Harry a library book. "I bookmarked the important pages. _Please_, Harry, read it," she said, gesturing to a big brown book lying on his bedside table before attempting to slip out through the doors.

Harry was confused to say the least, the overwhelming urge to go and see Draco, to make sure with his own eyes that he was okay and to then beat the pulp out of him himself for being so stupid, was hard to keep down. He watched his friend leave before he turned to the book, 'Magical Creatures and Tainted Blood', he frowned deeply, that was an odd way of saying it. Must have been written by a Pureblood he thought absently.

The pain in his temples suddenly became overwhelming, his body reminded him just how exhausted he really was. He had drained almost all of his energy out into healing Draco yesterday, he felt like he could sleep for a hundred years. But this, by Hermione's tone, was more important, and it was about Draco so it was worth staying up for.

Harry began to read and it wasn't long before his eyes were wide and his head was reeling. _Unlike pureblooded Veela's, the mixed or half-blooded creatures tend to, like most other mixed magical creatures known to this date, have the ability to imprint upon a human or creature of their choice as their mate instead of having one choosen for them as a birth right or instinctively. However, despite it being their choice what has been documented thus far from the rare cases of half-blooded Veelas, is that the choice is subconscious. A Veela will tend to choose a mate they feel evenly matched with, attracted to either physical or mentally or both, and more often than not they imprint upon them by either physically beginning a bond or protecting them. A vow must be made verbally or mentally for the mate to be properly imprinted on and once done, the Veela can never choose another mate._...

Harry took a moment. Okay, why was this important to him? Surely Draco alread knew all this and it shouldn't be concern to him, it just made his heart drop more knowing that whoever Draco choose as a mate would be with him forever, leaving little room for Harry. He quickly flipped to the next bookmarked page and continued reading.

_Despite common thought, the Veela cannot direct their allure or charm to any particular one person, it can only be done as an area or mass effect. Once the Veela has chosen their mate or intended, the ability is lost entirely to them as it has completed serving its purpose and found the Veela's perfect mate. _Harry sighed, remembering the accusation he had made to Hermione regarding Draco using his charms on him, he felt instantly bad as he skipped over and read the next bookmarked portion. _The Veela has a total of twelve exact months upon receiving their inheritance to mate. If they do not, as has thus far been documented whether or not they are half-blood or pureblood they will perish within two weeks. Their bond must be complete by their seventeenth birthday. Likewise, if a Veela's intended denies or rejects them in any physical or verbal form, the process of passing will begin the moment they are rejected. The only thing that can put an end to the process of passing is for the intended to accept the Veela as their mate and begin the bonding process either by consumation or by a verbal vow._

With wide emerald eyes, Harry slowly shut the book, ignoring the other marked pages. He placed it on the side table and found himself lying back in bed, eyes squeezed shut. He wasn't the quickest Gryffindor of their year but he was far from thick. Realization dawned on him and almost immediately every moment of anger or frustration he had ever felt with Draco drowned. At that moment, Madame Pomfrey came around from her office, obviously surprised to see him awake yet she regarded him with a grim frown.

"Mister Potter, finally awake," she took out her wand, about to begin her examinations of his state as Harry was well aware and used to the procedures of the Mediwitch but he sat up in protest .

"I have to go," he merely said, he felt so dazed and lost. What could he do? He had rejected Draco, what was it, nine days ago now in Snape's office. He only had five days left to what...either watch Draco die or bond to him? Madame Pomfrey was protesting him, he didn't hear her words as he sprung from bed despite his weariness and throbbing head. "No, No," he firmly said out loud, "He can't die. I won't let him," upon hearing those words, Madame Pomfrey immediately stopped her attempts at exmaination and stood aside, trying to hide the obvious smile fighting its way onto her face. Briefly grabbing the book from the bedside table, Harry found what energy he had left in him and bolted for the corridor.

First things first, Harry found himself heading towards the Gryffindor Tower. Once there, Hermione, Ron and Ginny's eyes found him. "Mate! How're you feeling? You look dreadful!" Ron's questions and comments were cut off as Harry ignored them, waving his hand flippantly and looking at Hermione pointedly.

"Can we talk?" he asked her, trying his hardest to also ignore Ginny's prying eyes.

"Er, sure," she stood awkwardly, letting go of her boyfriends hand.

"Harry, what's up? Why can't you talk to me, too? What's with you lately?" Ron asked defensively, he had been pushed aside one too many times now when it came to his best friend and his girlfriend. Hermione shot him a pleading look, he frowned and fell back into the couch. "Fine, whatever," he mumbled crossly. Harry felt bad but he didn't have time, that conversation with Ron would take too long and he hadn't the energy for it.

So instead he led Hermione to their dormitory, glad none of the other boys in their year could be found there. "How long did you know?"

"I figured it out yesterday," she mumbled, waiting to hear his wrath but all she heard was a sigh instead, "Please don't be mad, Harry, they made me promise not to tell you!"

"I know, I'm not...well, I'm not mad at you. Dumbledore, on the other hand," he grumbled their Headmaster's name. "That's not why I'm here, anyway, I need to ask you a favour," Harry had his back to the bushy-haired girl and was riffling through his trunk of clothes, trying to pick out any clean cloaks, trousers and shirts he could till he found his best set.

"Anything, Harry. What is it?" Hermione quipped, just overly glad he wasn't angry with her.

Harry, with a handful of clothes and a flushed nervous and tired look on his face turned to her, almost desperately saying, "I need you to explain how to verbally bond with somebody,"

XXXXXXXXXX

Now what? Harry asked himself nervously, he was currently standing shifting from one foot to the other in front of the Slytherin potrait hole. Did he just knock? Go back up and get his Invisibility Cloak and slip in or...he shook his head, Grow up and just do it. Mustering his Gryffindor courage he knocked at the portrait hole. A moment later he was greeted with a pair of Fourth Year Slytherin girls who sneered up at him.

"Uhm..." Harry didn't know what to say, oh Hullo, I'm here to visit the Slytherin Prince, oh yeah, and by the way I'm the boy all your parents have been trying to murder for the past sixteen years!

"Lost your way, Potter?" a snivelling voice sounded from within the Common Room, Harry immediately recognized it as Blaise's and breathed a sigh of relief. Now that was something else, relief at hearing Zabini addressing him amongst other Slytherin's. The boy crossed his arms, glaring daggers at Harry who continued shifting from one foot to the other.

"No, I know where I am," Harry said rather dumbly, a few Slytherin's nearby were whispering but most were glaring at him. "Zabini, you know why I'm here. Let me in,"

"So you can-" Blaise cut himself off, biting his tongue, he couldn't bring it up in front of all the unknowing Slytherin's. "Bugger off everybody, I've got business with the Golden prat," he snarled at those around him.

"Hey! He's not allowed in here!"

"He's a Gryffindor!"

"It's Harry Potter, bloody wanker, who does he think he is coming-"

"I SAID I have business with him now sod off before I make you," Blaise seethed, obviously a force to be reckoned with. Harry cautiously followed close behind him as all eyes watched him proceed to the Boys Dormitory. Whispers erupted, rumours obviously budding that very moment. Once in the comfort of the quiet and nearly empty dormitory, Harry immediately made his way to where he knew Draco's bed was. "Looks like you know your way around here pretty well, Potter," Blaise scowled.

"Shut up, Zabini," Harry perked almost immediately upon hearing who mumbled those words, Draco was sitting on his perfectly made bed, his tired eyes bearing into the pages of a Potions text...as always. Harry bit back a grin; even when he was days away from death, he _still_ was studying for NEWTs. "Harry, why are you-"

"Please," Harry put up his hands, "Just, just let me talk before I forget what to say," he took a deep breath and cast a gaze at Blaise, "Er, do you mind?"

"No way in hell am I leaving you alone with him right now," he snapped defensively and took his wand out to lock the dormitory door. "Nobody else will come in our hear," Blaise also placed a Silencing Charm, "What you have to say to him you bloody well can say in front of me,"

Harry sighed, but he understood. Blaise was just worried he would say something more to hurt Draco, perhaps reject him again or...but it didn't matter. All that mattered were Draco's weary yet contemplating silver eyes raking over him, he looked well bu obviously tired. Still pale as death. With a shuddering breath he began.

"I don't want you to die and if that means being with you forever, it's worth it,"


	18. Such Great Heights

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Such Great Heights**

**A/N:** Yay! Two chapters in one day! Yip-yip! I just thought I'd give y'all something since I now I'll be scarce in the next few days. Please read, review and enjoy! ^_^

XXXXXXXXXX

_I am thinking it's a sign_  
><em>That the freckles in our eyes<em>  
><em>Are mirror images and when<em>  
><em>We kiss they're perfectly aligned<em>  
><em>And I have to speculate<em>  
><em>That God himself did make<em>  
><em>Us into corresponding shapes<em>  
><em>Like puzzle pieces from the clay<em>

XXXXXXXXXX

Ahh...Peace, at long last. Draco sighed, though his head was full of questions, concerns and his body still yearned, still felt weak and weary, just the simple sentence though it contained a negative was enough to lighten the Veela's lonely heart. The dread of death was less heavy on his shoulders, he couldn't have looked more relieved and pleased at Harry. How pathetic, I'm swooning like a Hufflepuff, he reminded himself clearing his throat and straightening up in bed.

"Do not do me any favours, Harry. I do not wish my..._mate_ to be forced into something he does not wish to be apart of," Draco said the word carefully, trying to catch a glimmer of any reaction in Harry.

Harry was looked sheepishly at the ground, "I-I'm not, uhm...you're not forcing me. I'm here of my own accord," he said, though his words were unsteady.

Draco raised an artful eyebrow, "You did not seem so willing in the Potions classroom, or for the past week and a bit. Why the sudden change of opinion? If it is the werewolf or my Godfather forcing you-"

"No! No, it's nothing like that, really. I'm choosing to be here," Harry, however, refused to look at Draco now and found himself blushing. Was he really ready; prepared to attach himself permenantly to Draco for the rest of his life? No, he wasn't. But was he ready for Draco to die? Definitely not. One was a much better alternative. Besides, with the War drawing nearer, who knew how long Harry had to live anyway so forever might be a short time.

"You still have not answered my question. What changed?" Draco persisted. As much as the Veela in him was being overwhelmed, wanting to jump his mate, hold him, bond with him and close all emotional and physical distances between them, he restrained himself. He couldn't force Harry into anything and he would very much regret it if the Golden Boy was being just as he was described; self-sacrificing and loyal. Those were all the wrong reasons to enter into an unbreakable bond, quite literally till death did them part.

"I-uh, does he really have to be here?" Harry stopped, gesturing towards Blaise who was leaning coolly against the door, arms crossed as he listened intently.

"Yes, I do. Or else a bunch of Slytherin's will be climbing up here to take a piece out of you and I'm still not too fond of leaving you alone with him. Actions speak louder than words, Potter," Blaise scowled.

Harry glared icily at him, this was a private matter, "Not the words I intend to say,"

"If I let you say them," Draco added in quietly, his eyes still closely examining the brunette who still refused to look directly at him.

"What do you mean, if you let me? Shouldn't you be able to tell if I'm lying, Draco? I'm here of my own choosing. I'm here because I want to be here. I ran because I was scared and hurt. I've been lied to my whole life, everyday, and I finally felt safe and connected to you in some way. It was strange, I felt like above all others you could never lie to me because you're Malfoy. You're pompous, arrogant and a total insufferable git...but you'd never lie to me, or so I thought. But then, when I found out you were a Veela...I was so hurt. Especially after the way you just treated me. I wasn't comfortable with what had happened, I'm still not. I never want that to happen again, I want everything to be mutual if anything is to happen at all. And I certainly never want to be lied to again," Harry finished quietly, staring at the tips of his dirty hand-me-down shoes, quite aware of Draco's intense gaze still settled firmly on him.

His legs were crossed on the bed but he now threw them over the side, slowly bringing himself to a shaking stand, leaning on his own bed post for support. "That was not me. Well, not all of me. It was the Veela. You have no idea how hard it is, even now, to hold back..." Draco reached out to Harry but let his hand fall short, not touching him but coming close enough to make his skin crawl. "You have no idea how bad I want you, all of you, always. I did not think having you as a mate would be as maddening as it is, however, I did assume it would kill me," he drawled, a small smirk coming to his face.

Harry looked up incredulously at him, "Did you...choose me because you wanted to die?" he asked brokenly.

Draco chuckled darkly, "No, Potter, I choose you not of my own will but because I vowed to always protect you that night you were attacked," realization dawned on Harry's face, now a lot of what happened around that time made so much more sense to him. "The reason I lied, as much as I hated doing it to you, which I did hate doing it," Draco began slowly, using the support he had and little strength he could muster to talk small steps closer to his intended, "Was because I did not want you to feel obligated to be with me. I wanted you to be with me because that is what you wished. The same goes for now. I will not vow myself to you if this is not what you truly want and I, as you noted, will be able to tell if you are lying. As weak as I am, I can still feel you in me," the blonde said, he was less than a foot from Harry now, taking all his restraint left not to topple on top of him for not just support but comfort.

Harry tensed, shivering himself now. "I-I want to be here, let me be here,"

Leaning down over the Gryffindor, Draco breathed hot air on his lips, ghosting his own across them and nearly touching them by a hair, "Prove it," he hissed, his voice strained from holding back.

Involuntary tremors raked over his body and cut him down to his bones, he felt his knees grow weak. Why was he so useless around Draco, sometimes? "Er, Zabini-"

"Not a chance, Potter," he cut him off immediately, still standing in his place by the door though his glare at the Gryffindor was softening much to his own dislike.

Harry swallowed and finally brought his emerald eyes up to Draco's intense silver ones and was immediately lost in them. It didn't take much courage or thought for him to close the distance, pressing his dried lips to Draco's soft, wet ones who eagerly accepted the kiss. Their tongues met in familiarity and yearning, Harry brought his hands up around Draco's back and the Slytherin's found their way to rest on Harry's hips, pushing their torso's together. Draco felt as if with each second the kiss lasted, more energy was being pumped into him through Harry. He found himself pushing a little harder than he had hoped, gripping at the boy's hips and he automatically felt Harry tense but the boy didn't stop. Draco softly sighed and reluctantly pulled away, which was a great deal more difficult than he cared to admit it was. He smirked down at Harry who was blushing beneath bruised lips. "Is that good enough? I mean, to prove it?" Harry asked.

Draco brought his hands up to cup Harry's face almost adoringly, "Yes, that was plenty," he assured him. His eyes flickered over to Blaise who was grimacing at the display of affection before him, "You would think you would be happier to see this, Zabini," he drawled bemusedly.

Harry blushed deeper, it was the first time he had ever been willingly physical with Draco with company. "Bugger off, Malfoy, I'm glad you're not gonna die of a bleeding heartache but that's enough for anybody to get sick over,"

"Veela's may be deeply connected to their mates, but they can also feel others emotions too, if only vaguely," Draco grinned his infamous Malfoy smirk which Blaise blanched at, Harry raised an eyebrow confused, his arms still holding himself to the blonde but he decided not to ask. He was okay where he was, no need to disturb it.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Blaise muttered, pointing his wand at the door.

"No wait!" Harry said hurriedly, he heard the door unlocking, he turned to Blaise, "We need you. Well, er, unless you want Snape..." he trailed off, turning to Draco who quickly shook his head in understanding.

"Not Sev, I know how much you hate him. Blaise will do,"

"Will do for what? I'm not gonna involve myself in some sort of kinky Veela, mate threesome kinda-"

"Now that is an utterly revolting thought," Draco grimaced, though almost playfully.

"Says the man cuddling Pothead," Blaise teased in response.

Harry ignored the Slytherin banter, "Hermione said she'd meet us in the Room of Requirements..." he quickly, unfortunately, pulled himself from Draco to look at his wrist watch and sighed, "...in about fifteen minutes," that didn't leave them much time and he felt his nerves crawl, but he knew he didn't want to back out he just didn't know what to expect.

"The Mudbl...Granger?" Draco corrected himself, immediately feeling Harry's irritation at the word he nearly slipped out, "I would have thought you to prefer the werewolf,"

"_Remus_," Harry corrected, "No, I don't...I don't want to face him just yet," truthfully, he was still upset at him. And Snape and most of all Dumbledore. The three had almost gotten Draco killed and Harry was in disbelief Remus could keep something so important from him for so long. He didn't hate him, he loved Remus like an Uncle, but he was indeed mad at him still.

Draco nodded slowly in understanding, pulling Harry back into his weak embrace, he pulled him close and rested his chin upon his messy raven hair, sighing contentedly. "I am so sorry, Harry. Truly. For everything, for how I treated you, for lying and for choosing you as my mate. I never meant to, though I am glad I did, so very glad, but I wish it different for you..."

"I don't," Harry said, rather truthfully despite his own fears. He almost physically felt Draco relax even more, he wrapped his own arms around him, they hugged like it was their first and last time holding one another.

Blaise cleared his throat suddenly, "C'mon you wankers, I do have a life y'know," he grumbled and opened the door to the Common Room, forcing Draco and Harry to reluctantly spring apart.

"How did you even make it through the Common Room without being hexed to pieces?" Draco asked Harry as they started back out into the crowded room. Harry grinned, shrugging, as he followed in between the two Slytherins, Draco was two steps behind him, burning a hole in the back of his head. They ignored calls of how Harry wasn't supposed to be here, how inappropriate it was, how they were going to tell their Head of House, which Draco had a chuckle at that one. Well, Sev had to find out somehow that they had...worked things out, for lack of better terms.

As they walked through the corridors, Harry was glad they were pretty much barren because the looks they got from passerby's was a little too much for him right now. He had more important things on his mind, he didn't want to be distracted by questioning glances of why he was walking beside two Slytherin's, thought to be his enemies. Draco would reach down and lock their hands together whenever he was sure there were no other students around. Once in the Room of Requirements, Hermione already there, sitting patiently waiting, reading a book, Draco immediately wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder.

Harry felt himself relax and do the same, bringing themselves close together. Yes, this was definitely where he wanted to be. This was certainly better than Draco's demise. Hermione got up and looked at them, blushing as she did. She had never really seen it before and it was a little unnvering at first, definitely a hard sight to get used to. But it seemed so natural, they seemed so comfortable which to her just seemed so outlandish.

"Er, right. So...how exactly do we do this again?" Harry started, he just wanted to get it over with, the longer it took the more he would have to think about it and he didn't want to change his mind. Draco felt his eagerness and tightened his grip around him, as if he could feel him slip with each passing minute.

"Malfoy, Zabini," Hermione nodded in greeting before turning to answer Harry's question, "You just have to say your vows. It's not necessary to say anything more than 'I vow to be your mate with Hermione Granger as my witness,' and for Draco to respond with 'I vow to be your mate with Blaise Zabini as my witness,', though it is customary to add more...personal adjectives before hand," she blushed in her explanation, here she was, acting as witness to Harry's...bonding ceremony? To her this felt too strangely like a Muggle wedding, she couldn't believe she had agreed to this but at the sametime she was so glad Harry had come to this conclusion on his own, that he would prefer to bond with Draco rather than see him die.

Harry nodded, swallowing nervously, "Potter, I can feel you, remember?" Draco started, calmly, "You can still say no,"

"I want to do this, I do," Harry quickly responded, "I just...I don't know what to expect once...uhm..."

"Didn't you read what I had bookmarked?" Hermione asked, Harry blushed and shook his head.

"Of course he didn't, he is Potter," Draco laughed and it was a real laugh, which struck Hermione as such an odd yet kind of sweet sound. Harry nudged the blonde, shaking his head as he grinned, "Alright, see, that is better," he breathed, he could immediately feel the brunette relax more.

"Er, can you go first?" Harry quipped, he really didn't want to be put on the spot, what if he mucked it up? Said something wrong?

Draco nodded and brought himself to face Harry, his arms slipping down to his hands, holding them in his own. They both tried desperately to ignore those same tingling, electric sensations that passed between them, urging them to close the distance. Draco caught Harry's eyes and looked intensely down at him with a hint of hunger glinting somewhere there.

"Harry. It has been six years. Six years of hell, torture and painful agony, ever since the day I met you. I thought I hated you but now I know I never really did. You have shown me perseverance, what it truly means to be a Malfoy, and brought out the true competiter in me. You always show me the worst and the best of myself as well as the worst and the best of those around me," Harry was frowning upon these words, it didn't really sound all that nice... "Most importantly, you have shown me what it means to be happy without even trying. I have never felt so strongly about a person before in my life and I would not change whom I feel it for for the world," he finished firmly, one of his hands were tracing small comforting circles around Harry's own hand, calming him as his nerves heightened, he realized he would have to reciprocate and speak soon, but he was also lost and touched by what Draco was saying to him. "I vow to be your mate with Blaise Zabini as my witness," something immediately changed, shifted almost, in the room. The air became thicker and the electricity between their touch became stronger, even Hermione and Blaise could notice it as their eyes went wide.

"I-I witness Draco Malfoy's vow," Blaise choked out in a small whisper, why did he feel so strange all of a sudden?

Draco smiled down at Harry, holding his hands tighter now, he could feel his part of the bond trying to wither its way into his mate's skin, trying to connect with something that was not quite there yet. He waited patiently, not speaking, but just watching as Harry mustered his strength in his words.

"Blimey I'm bad with words," Harry mumbled, making Draco chuckle as the other two occupants still remained wide-eyed and silent, "Er, Draco. I know I want to be here and nowhere else. This place," he gestured towards his mate, "Feels like the only home I've ever known and...I'm glad you choose to protect me that night. I'm _honoured_," he was feeling more confident with each word and somehow he drew closer with each breath, he didn't even know he was moving but apparently he was. His face was so close to Draco's now they were nearly kissing, the other two unable to tear their eyes off of them feeling power suddenly surging from the unknowing couple. With a gulp and a deep breath Harry spoke again, "I vow to be your mate with Hermione Granger as my witness," and then he gasped, something reached out from inside of him and connected with Draco like a wave upon a shore; they gripped one another now, their hands had found each others backs as their bodies were pushed up against one another. Such intense yearning, more than either had ever felt it before, such compelling energy consuming the both of them. "Hurry up and say it, 'Mione," Harry's voice was harsh, husky, he needed to kiss Draco and he was even trying to but something, like an invisible force, was stopping him from closing the distance.

Hermione snapped out of her trance and spoke shakily, "I witness Harry Potter's vow,"

It was immediate. Blaise and Hermione could feel it course through them as well, the intensity and conductivity emitting in exuberance off the newly bonded couple who immediately found each other's hungry mouths, eyes closed and moans escaping their throats. Draco, literally using all restraint known to him, kept his hands digging into Harry's back, he needed to let him lead the way, he didn't want him to get uncomfortable immediately after their bond. But Gods, he wanted to touch him all over, something was making it so much harder to resist the urges... "Oh god," Draco moaned, muffled between Harry's mouth covering his, their tongues dancing and battling at the sametime. Harry's hands weren't showing any sign of restraint, they were underneath his shirt, feeling the body he had longed for, raking over the familiar pale skin and his grinned at the twitch he felt as he accidentally caressed a ticklish spot. They had snogged before and touched before but it never felt quite like this. It was the height of the bond, the bringing together of their energies and of their souls, it was trying to make sense of it all physically as most verbal bonds are quickly followed by physical consummation but Draco knew, he could read, that Harry didn't want that. But that's not how he was acting at the moment.

Harry was lost. Completely gone. All he knew was Draco's mouth; his mate's body clinging to him, pushing against him, moving with every slight movement he made. It felt amazing, it felt scary and he knew he wanted more. He needed more. Harry found himself pushing against Draco harder, kissing him harsher as his hands explored more needily, especially when small moans rumbled in the blonde's throat. Harry's hands found their way to Draco's trousers where they immediately began to play with the buttons, fumbling. Draco's eyes went wide and he pushed Harry away, forcing their kiss to end as much as he didn't want it to. Harry's eyes barely opened, he looked dazed and completely seduced. "Harry," Draco said softly, breathlessly, "I do not think you want to do that in front of Granger and Zabini," but his words were so weak, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Harry's lips, his neck, his collarbone...

Reality crashed into Harry like he was hit by the Whomping Willow. He blushed furiously and reluctantly put at least a foot of space between him and Draco though his hands still found a patch of skin on his back to rest, not willing to relinquish the contact with him altogether. Not yet. "Fuck," it was Blaise who spoke.

Hermione bit her lip, looking away from the boys as she flushed and fumbled with a corner of her robes. Harry looked apologetically at her but she avoided his eyes. "What is it, Zabini?" Draco asked, though his eyes never strayed from his mate.

"It was so powerful," Hermione said quietly, "We could feel it, feel the bond connecting..." she trailed off, still blushing scarlet up to her ears. What would Ron say about the thoughts that were hoenstly trapped in her head at the moment?

"I think what Granger here is trying to say is that was bloody _hot_. And I hate Potter," Blaise added pointedly, but he couldn't stop staring at the two of them, "I've never witnessed a Veela bond before but..._fuck_," he reitterated his earlier thought process. Hermione avoided Harry's even more apologetic and questioning glance.

Draco found himself smirking devilishly, "As much as I would just love to keep your company, which I really would not, especially Virgin Granger's," he added, motioning towards the flushed Hermione, though his eyes still didn't leave his mates body, his jawline, taking in all of him with new eyes, "I am kindly asking you both to leave. I would like Harry to myself now, thank you," Draco drawled, pulling Harry back up against him though he didn't kiss him or move his hands in anyway. Harry sighed raggedly, closing his eyes again and turning back to his bonded intended.

"Are...are you okay-" Hermione had started.

"Oh gods, yes 'Mione I'm fine please leave," Harry's voice was husky and desperate, he couldn't wait any longer he needed to keep feeling him, feeding the need of that electricity, of their hands exploring one another and their bodies fitting against one another, their lips and tongues working in unison. This was nothing like it had ever been, this was something so much more intense, their kisses and fingers were needier and more intuitive.

"Er, right," Hermione hurried towards the door, "Congratulations, I think," she said briefly, rather dumbly, especially since neither boy heard her, before disappearing out the door, Zabini not far behind.

Out in the corridor, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor both looked at each other, dazed and lost with baited breath. "Well, that was..." Hermione trailed off.

"Yes, it was," Blaise finished for her, there was no need, they both understand what they had felt and saw.

"Right. Well..."

"I guess I'll cya at the completion of the bond. Or Potions. Whatever comes first," Blaise shrugged, not wishing to spend anymore time in Granger's presence than necessary and turning on heel to leave.

Hermione stared after him, speaking barely loud enough for him to hear, "At this rate, I would say the completion of the bond," it made her uneasy. Of course she supported Harry, was happy for him, to be the mate of a Veela was such a wonderful adventure to embark on and be apart of...but it was also terrifying and unknown and she couldn't wrap her head around what she had just felt and seen. Harry and Malfoy. Harry and Malfoy. And it had looked good and it had looked right to her.

Ron is going to murder me right after Ginny murders them.


	19. Just You and Me

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Just You and Me**

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update! I'm really not sure how I feel about this chapter, but it just needed to be done! Next chapter will be the FINAL chapter of the story! Yes, it is time for it to come to an end! There is *perhaps* a possibility for a post-Hogwarts sequel to it after I have completed my other WIP Drarry, it all depends on if I get distracted with another story-line before that! :) Anywayd, please read review and enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

_Let's pack our bags _  
><em>And lie on the easy stream <em>  
><em>Feel the water on our backs <em>  
><em>Where we can carry on dreamin' <em>  
><em>Where we can finally <em>  
><em>Be where we'd like to be <em>  
><em>Darlin', just you and me <em>

XXXXXXXXXX

Over the years Harry has come to terms with the fact he was more emotional than most of those around him; he was also, admittedly, a little bit thick when it came to determining which emotions were which and putting a name to a feeling. As he lay resting on his Veela's chest which rose and fell steadily at rate with his own breathing, their fingers entwined on one hand and Harry's free arm wrapped around Draco's back, Harry tried to put a name to what he was feeling with no luck. Perhaps, he thought idly, it was bliss. Yet, it appeared to be more than what that word felt.

"Harry?"

The voice startled him out of his thoughts, "Hmm?"

Draco was making those invisible circles on Harry's hand again with his thumb, Harry found it was lulling him to sleep. "You are rather quiet, is everything alright?" his voice didn't sound concerned, more conversationalist and calm.

"Can't you feel?" Harry asked, grinning at the words. He didn't have to be concerned with displaying his emotions incorrectly or being unable to voice them. He knew Draco could _feel_ them as if they were his own and oddly enough, when Harry concentrated he could also feel Draco's in return. The Slytherin had assured Harry it was typical to feel like that after bonding.

A low chuckle rumbled underneath Harry's head, "Yes, I guess I can, I thought it would be still polite to ask my dear," his voice was so heavy and smooth, Harry blushed at the endearing term, he would have to get used to it. Snogging and being physically intimate with Draco was one thing but to actually be connecting and wanting to be closer on an emotional and mental level was a whole other.

"Are we married now?" Harry asked, rather dumbly, as the thought came to his mind.

"Muggles," Draco smirked, shaking his head, "Marriage to us in the Wizarding World is a much different concept. Many bond, some only vow, some combine their wealth and status as one. All of these things can be considered marriage but it is not the right term to be using when it comes to our situation," he explained, understanding how Harry had probably never witnessed a real ceremonial or non-ceremonial and traditional 'marriage' amongst their world.

Harry furrowed his brow, "Then what are we? I mean, what do I call you?"

Draco moved beneath Harry to bring him fully ontop of him, smiling slyly and his silver eyes were ghosted over, Harry recognized the look and felt himself wriggle 'neath his skin as he meet the look with his own, biting his lower lip. "You mean, like my boyfriend?" Draco drawled, his hands were sliding up Harry's sides and onto his bare back, exploring the skin he had now memorized over the past few hours. He couldn't help but laugh against the brunette's lips at his blush at the word boyfriend. "You are my mate, my intended. I am the same to you, or your Veela. Call me what you wish other than the latter," Draco sneered lightly, "I do not much like the reference of the latter,"

"Okay, my mate?" Harry said, inflection causing it to sound more akin to a question, Draco shook his head smirking at him.

"Yes, your mate," he pulled Harry's face down on his own, kissing him softly and almost wearily. They could only snog so much though Harry wasn't exactly sure on when was too much, he was still content feeling their electricity spread from their lips to wherever else their bodies met. Everytime they would kiss, they could feel each others arousal beneath their boxers, the only piece of clothing left on either of them, and they would continue more heatedly. Draco wanted so badly to have Harry but he knew to wait for his intended to be ready, to be more at ease with their new bond.

"To answer your earlier inquiry," Draco breathed as they pulled apart, Harry's mouth trailed light kisses down Draco's sharp jawline and onto the nape of his neck, making him shiver, "We are in the process of bonding. When the bond is complete, by physical consummation on both behalfs, we will be bonded. Think of the completion of the bond as marriage, however, it cannot be solidified until the two who witnessed the verbal vows are also there to sanctify the bond...Merlin, do not fucking stop," his words were lost, his head thrown back, he could feel Harry's almost lazy desire as his mouth was now settled on the sensitive skin of his nipples, going from one to the other and tantalizing him. Harry had heard the explanation and he really didn't care, at the moment all he cared about was that Draco was beneath him, shivering at the feeling of his lips, tongue and teeth and he himself could barely control the urge he had to engulf himself fully in his mate.

Yes, this certainly was bliss...

...at least while it lasted.

It was definitely a sight to behold for unbelieving eyes; a new kind of scene he thought not just improbable but impossible. The red-faced ginger best friend of Harry's stood at the door to the Room of Requirements, which made Draco curse himself for not thinking of locking it as his mind was too distracted. He felt himself frowning as Harry sprung up and away from him, pushing off of him and blushing furiously, sputtering out nonsensical sounds as if trying to string together an explanation.

"No. Just don't," Ron's voice was low, trembling with anger and frustration. The disgust was written clearly across his face but even moreso was the obvious look of absolute confusion. He stood, glaring mostly at Draco and then sending disappointed looks at Harry as he quickly dressed himself. Draco refused to move or put on his clothes for the Weasel's comfort, he just lay there, arms behind his head with a raised eyebrow at the other Gryffindor, though he wanted nothing more to hex him out of the room so Harry and him could continue enjoying their newly found bond, he controlled the urges.

"I'm so sorry, Ron, I couldn't tell you, it was too hard-"

Upon feeling his mate's extreme unease and shame flooding over him, Draco brought himself to stand behind him, his arms snaked around his middrift and his chin rested on his shoulder. "Do not apologize to him, there is nothing wrong in what we have done or what we are doing," he hissed, his icy silver eyes burning a hole into Ron's own furious ones.

"Shut up, Ferret," Ron snapped, "How could you? With _him_? He's made all our lives living hell for the past six years! He's a rotten snake, just like his Father was!"

Draco immediately tensed, his hold on Harry tightened and he felt a snarl build in his throat. Harry quickly covered his hands with his own, holding them. "Ron, don't. Draco is nothing like Lucius, they couldn't be more different," Harry's voice was small but demanded attention, Ron grimaced at him. Harry complimenting Malfoy? This on top of the display of affection he was still seeing was too much for him to handle. "And, if you haven't noted, it's Riddle that's made my life living hell for the past six years NOT Draco," he added more firmly.

"Really?" Draco drawled, his tension seeped out from him with Harry's words and touch, "I would have thought it was that dear old Godfather of mine," he chuckled, smirking into Harry's hair. Harry couldn't help but find himself surpressing a smile of his own. Ron made a disgusted sound and looked away from the couple.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me. You lied to me! And all for Malfoy?! That slimy git callin' Hermione a-a you-know-what since First Year! He's a right bastard he is and you choose him over me!" he was screaming now, Harry flinched at the words, how could Ron think that? Couldn't he see he was happy, was he really too blind for that? "When Ginny came to me saying she was suspicious of the two of you, I just had to prove her wrong so I went to find you on the Marauder's Map-"

"Hey! That's _my_ Map!" Harry was slightly offended, though in previous years he wouldn't have minded as much it made him uncomfortable knowing Ron was rifling through his personal items.

"And that's MY sister you used like that! Look at the surprise when I couldn't find the two of you anywhere on the Map so I knew, I just knew, you had to be here!" Ron growled, he hated how much Harry had led his sister on all the while never feeling a thing for her.

Draco stepped out from behind Harry, disentangling themselves regretably. He slowly approached Ron with long, elegant strides, he was smirking devilishly. "Why go through all that trouble with that silly Map when you could have just asked Hermione?"

Ron's immediate floored reaction and dropped jaw explained it all; he still hadn't figured out that Hermione knew about all of this, that she in her own way supported it. "Oh?" Draco stepped even closer, his smirk widening, Harry stood still unable to stop either of them. There was no way he could calm his best friend and certainly no way he could defy any action or word of his new mate, it would be too difficult when he still even now at a time like this was having a hard time distracting his thoughts from snogging the lights out of him. "Are you telling me, Weasel, that your little girlfriend did not inform you that she stood witness to our vows tonight?"

If he could look anymore astonished he would have. Ron was a sickly pale, his pupils dilated and fists clenched tight at his side as his breathing was irregular. He turned his attention at the quiet Harry, watching the scene and conversation unfold from a distance. "You-you _bonded_ with him?" at Harry's ashamed look, it told him all he needed to know. He scoffed, his head reeling with his new found information of his girlfriend. "This is bloody unbelievable!" he wanted to hit Draco, to withdraw his wand and hex him, but he wasn't so furious he was blind and stupid. He had gone to confront Harry, to possibly find the two playing Wizard's Chess or studying, not in the compromising situation they were in. "I don't understand why the fuck you needed to bond with him? I mean, shagging the bloody snake is one thing, Harry but-"

Draco felt Harry's embarassment and shame envelope him, he found himself tensing and forcing down the physical urge to throttle the Weasley before him. "If I were you I would back off now, Weasley," he sounded authoritaritive and demanded Ron to level with him.

"Ron, please can you just let me explain?" Harry sounded so desperate as he spoke.

"No, you need not explain a thing for any of this, Harry. You did **nothing** wrong, you saved my life," Draco didn't turn his attention away from Ron as he spoke, his voice softer as he talked to his mate.

"Nothing wrong? Are you fucking kidding me...Harry! Wake up, here! You are BONDED with MALFOY! In what bleeding reality is this OKAY?! Not only is he a Slytherin but a right Death Eater-"

"Ron, please! I'm not just bonded to him he's a Veela!"

Now, Harry was used to environmental changes due to emotional overload but he wasn't used to them coming from anybody but himself. He could feel the room shifting around Ron, as if an invisible tornado had begun at his core. His eyes flamed with even more anger but most of all astonishment splashed across his features. He couldn't even find the words, it was as if the nerve receptors from his brain to his mouth had seized.

Slowly, Harry walked from his distant spot he seemed glued to and his hand found Draco's, their fingers automatically entwined and both of them felt more relaxed by the stressful situation almost immediately. Ron's eyes widened, "That means..." he trailed, pointing between the two who nodded, "...fuck me. I can't...I just can't..." was all he could choke out before turning from them, rushing out the door he had rushed in.

Harry immediately and without thinking bolted after him, ignoring Draco's calls. "You will not get far, Harry!"

"Ron! Ron! Please, just stop!" Harry yelled after him, he couldn't have him be so upset with him but all of a sudden as he was chasing him down the corridor he felt his body come to a dead halt. His stomach churned, he felt immediately weak and shakey all over. It was within seconds he found himself back in the room, embracing Draco, sighing as the feeling of being sick melted away upon his mate's touch.

"See, I told you so," Draco whispered into his hair, "We just bonded. It will take at least a full day or two before we can be far from one another,"

Harry's brows furrowed. Tomorrow was Monday, they had classes, some separate from each others, what were they supposed to do. As if reading his thoughts, Draco let go of him, "We should go talk to Sev, he will be able to assist," and though he wanted to groan, Harry slowly nodded his head knowing that they would have to go to both Snape and Remus for help.

XXXXXXXXXX

It had been a simple enough solution. Harry and Draco, after speaking with Remus, Snape and Dumbledore, had been gifted a guest room for the length of their bond being completed and they would not be penalized so long as they attended classes, the ones they shared, as per usual as well as meals and adhered to the regular school act of conduct. It didn't sound like too hard of a plan, except of course the first step of that would be to make an early appearance in the Great Hall for breakfast that morning, at their separate tables.

Draco had warned Harry being that far of a distance apart would probably upset their bond, make them feel extremely irritated and they would probably be able to only shovel a few forkfuls in before they would have to sneak away to reconnect to calm their bond and need to be close to one another. But Harry wasn't concerned about that, he knew he could push himself to do that, what he was concerned about was who he was going to run into at the Gryffindor Table.

They walked side-by-side down to the Entrance Hall, keeping their distant but not going so far as to disturb their bond. Harry waited outside while Draco slipped in first and almost immediately their stomachs lurched and their skin crawled, their heads buzzed and all they wanted to do was find one another again. But, thankfully, when Harry entered moments later into the Great Hall, Draco was seated as his usual spot at the Slytherin Table beside Blaise. Harry tried hard to peel his eyes off of him and towards the angry redhead coming his way. At least he looked a _little_ bit calmer than the prior evening. Harry swallowed the nervous lump in his throat as he braced himself for whatever Ron was going to hand to him.

"Where were you last night?" was the first question that sputtered out of his mouth, making hiim sound all too much like his own Mother. Hermione wasn't far behind him, her face frowning and etched with worry.

"I-er...new bond, can't really go too far," Harry whispered under his breath, trying to make sure no Hufflepuff or Gryffindor's on either of his side could hear him. Ron's anger turned into a look of disgust.

"So what, shacking up in the dungeons now are we?" he growled.

"Ronald," Hermione whispered warningly from behind, he shot her a look Harry thought he was incapable of giving his own girlfriend who merely frowned, withdrawing almost immediately. It was obvious they had been fighting, but Ron had ultimately forgiven her but still wasn't all too pleased.

"I wish I could've told you, I wish I could've-"

"You're a bloody terrible liar, Harry. I mean, look how easily you were playing my _sister_. I mean, how could you?! She's liked you for ages and you just-you just-! She deserves so much better than that,"

"I agree, she does, and I'm so sorry I led her on but you can't really understand the circumstances if you won't let me explain them, Ron! If you just gave me-"

"Stop, Harry. Nothing you say can make any of this right. Did you know you can always easily break a bond? You just have to back out, it's really that simple, a couple words to break your vows..."

Draco had had enough. He couldn't exactly hear what words were being exchanged but he could feel what they were making his mate feel and he wasn't having it any longer. Standing from his spot, Blaise quickly following suit, he came from behind Ron and with a quick movement of his hand he forced the redhead to turn to face him, his long fingernails were digging into the skin on his shoulder through his robes. Ron glared daggers at him just as much as he glared them back.

"A broken bond with a Veela will result in death," he scowled, the whispers of the students close by to them had erupted, Draco was not a master of keeping his voice low and frankly he didn't care who knew what anymore, not ever since their bond had commenced nothing else quite mattered to him.

Ron's eyes narrowed, "Yeah, _you'd_ die. Fucking Death Eater, you deserve-"

Harry quickly stepped in between his mate and his friend, putting his hands up and cutting Ron off, his eyes wide with concern and hurt. "Draco's not a Death Eater, how many times do I have to say it till you are convinced? Please, stop this Ron, don't make it harder than it has to be,"

"So you're choosing to defend him over me, is that it?" his voice was a dangerous tone now, Draco stood arms crossed now in satisfaction especially since the distance between him and his mate had been nearly closed now, but most importantly that Harry was standing before him and not Ron. Blaise was beside Draco, sneering at all of the involved Gryffindor's.

"You don't need defending, Ron, you're the one attacking us," Harry was getting upset now, he had had enough of this. He was already dealing with too many new emotions, too many things had been changed in the past few weeks he was feeling on the verge of overloading. He wanted very much to crawl back into their temporary room together and under the covers, keeping him and Draco at bay from the world from as long as he could.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Well, I guess you are shagging him and not me so it only makes sense to defend him even if he is the son of the _dead_ devil,"

"Weasley, you better shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you," Blaise finally spoke up, stepping now in front of Harry and drawing his wand in warning. Ron was surprised, though he didn't back down he merely sneered back at the Slytherin. The whispers had erupted across The Great Hall. Harry's head began to swim when he heard the voices close to him repeating some of the words Ron had shared; '...shagging him...', 'Ron said they were bonded!', 'A Veela?!'.

"Oh yeah, is that a-"

"Alright, this is bloody pathetic," Draco finally hissed, he leaned forward and snatched Harry's hand as both boys immediately relaxed and breathed out a sigh of relief upon the touch, all the ill sensations leaving them. Now it seemed the whole entirety of the student body as well as most of the staff were stilled, in a complete silence at the scene. Draco didn't care, he couldn't stand the feeling inside of him boiling under his skin as he itched to do anything to ease the worry and fear inside of his mate. He couldn't handle Harry feeling like this and if that meant the whole school knowing of their relationship, who cared? Were they expected to be bonded and stay in secrecy forever? These thoughts were the last thing on Draco's mind, all he wanted to do was take Harry away from the situation.

"Come on, Harry, you do not need this right now. Any of it," he shot a Malfoy worthy glare at Ron, leading his stunned yet grateful mate out of the Hall as the eyes and rumours followed behind them.

They retreated back to their room, swiftly locking the door and embracing one another tightly. "I-I don't think I can handle that again today," Harry whispered into Draco's chest as the blonde rubbed between his shoulders comfortingly.

"Do not worry, Harry, try not to think about it. It is just us here, now, and that is all that matters,"


	20. Love and Some Verses

**Chapter Twenty:**

**Love and Some Verses**

XXXXXXXXXX

_Love and some verses you hear_  
><em>say what you can't say<em>  
><em>love to say this in your ear,<em>  
><em>"I'll love you that way"<em>  
><em>from your changing contentments,<em>  
><em>what will you choose for to share?<em>  
><em>someday drawing you different,<em>  
><em>may I be weaved in your hair?<em>

XXXXXXXXXX

It had been four weeks since Harry had interacted with any members of his house outside of class. Even then, it was brief and curt. He had yet to return to the Gryffindor Tower and frankly, he didn't want to, he was too worried what fight awaited him there and on top of that what it would mean to be that far from Draco. The same was said for Draco with the Slytherin dungeons though his only friend left in his house visited him and his mate quite often, he even had begun to develop a sort of friendship with Harry that the Gryffindor was grateful of, Zabini wasn't that bad of a guy in the end.

Ron had avoided Harry at absolutely all costs, there had been minor incidences and now when they passed one another they merely nodded at each others presence as much as it pained the both of them, wanting desperately to be friends again but not knowing if they could ever return to the way they were. Hermione would visit, when she could, she would study with the couple or chat with them skipping her own meals and joining them for theirs in their rooms, but she was much more scarce than Blaise.

Dumbledore had granted Harry and Draco to switch their classes so they were all matching, able to attend each of them together. He was also gracious enough for them to keep their guest room till the end of term though he deligated that they were still members of their respected House's and they should do well to remember that. Their meals were always brought up by House Elves three times a day, it turned out that the immediate publicity of Draco's heritage as well as their bond made it difficult for them to eat a meal in peace ever so Dumbledore also granted them that as well.

Harry couldn't be more grateful for their privacy. Other than their studies, they spent hours enveloped in one another, getting to know the deepest and darkest reaches of each other's minds and souls. One particular Friday evening on a mild, February day, they had even gone so far as to complete their physical bond. Harry was finally secure enough with Draco and himself to take it that step further, not to meniton he wasn't sure his body could handle putting it off much longer, either.

It had been everything he had expected to be; awkward, different and scary. Yet, it had also been the most amazing experience of his life fueled with love, instinct and power as their souls and magic bonded to one another, linking them together forever. Without any outlying influences Harry was no longer ever doubting himself, he knew Draco's side is where he had wanted to be and where he always would be from that day forward. So it was on a particularly rainy Saturday afternoon that the two left the breaches of their room, which they rarely did, to seek out their only two friends left. They, reluctantly, parted ways as Draco headed towards the Slytherin dungeons and Harry nervously ascended towards the Gryffindor Tower.

They could feel a pull and a yearn to be back to one another but it no longer made them sick or ill to be apart for extended periods of time; their bond had finally settled in their actions of the previous night. Still, even though it had been more than a month since the news articles ran and the rumours flooded the school about their relationship, bond and Draco's state, eyes and whispers followed both wherever they went. Harry felt a lot more vulnerable facing the other students as he passed them by without Draco by his side, but he took all his Gryffindor courage to go up to the Common Room. As he entered, everybody stilled to look towards him. He was immediately greeted by Hermione who quickly ran to hug him, the smile adorning her face was genuine for the first time in weeks. She was a brilliant witch, she could understand why Harry had come especially since Draco wasn't present as well. Harry smiled thankfully back.

"Congratulations!" Hermione squeezed him tight again.

"Er, thanks," Harry sheepishly cast his look down at his shoes, trying his hardest to ignore Ron who was slowly and cautiously approaching the both of them.

"For what?" he asked, his voice was quiet, void of emotion, "What are you congratulating him for?"

Hermione took her boyfriend's hand, holding it tight as if to keep a reign on his emotions, "They completed their bond last night. I reckon that's the only reason Harry would come here, so they could complete their verbal vow along with it,"

" 'Mione, don't say that I wanted to come here-"

"No you didn't," Hermione was grinning, "We know how bonds work, Harry, we understand you can't choose to be apart in the beginning and even now being fully bonded you still don't want to,"

Harry looked up slowly at this, his eyes meeting Ron's familiar ones, looking at him almost hollowly, "We?" he asked softly.

"Yes, _we_," Hermione confirmed, pulling her boyfriend closer to her. Ron slowly nodded though he didn't speak. "Are you ready for me now? I was just finishing my Ancient Runes essay-"

"That's not due till May," Ron cut in quietly. Harry laughed at it and the redhead looked up, a small smile reaching the corner of his lips.

"Of course, I'm surprised she hasn't been doing it for months then,"

"Oh mate, trust me, she has," he groaned and the two friends shared a chuckle for the first time in months. Harry looked at Hermione, smiling and thanking her for whatever it was she had done to bring Ron to terms. Maybe it was just time that he needed, or research and understanding. Whatever it was, Harry was absolutely delighted. Not only was he exhilerated still from his bond completion but the fact that Ron could look at him again without complete disgust and even talk in his vicinity and laugh with him. It was more than he could have asked for.

"Boys," Hermione rolled her eyes but she couldn't help herself from grinning. She had told Ron to wait for this day. Just wait for the day when Harry could be himself again; happy with his friends even without the company of his mate, when their bond was complete and allowed them to be together yet separate as well all at once.

Outside the Fat Lady's Portrait, Blaise stood impatiently tapping his foot. "For Merlin's sake, Malfoy, I haven't got all day to wait around for pansy Potter here,"

Draco smirked, raising his eyebrow, though he quite agreed he didn't want to be spending as much time as he was waiting patiently outside the Gryffindor Common Room. His excitement was itching, he wanted to verbally complete his bond so he could once _again_ physically complete it. Even just thinking about it was beginning to arouse him and he began to grow impatient. He yanked the next passerby from their path by their robes, it was a measely First Year who looked right scared at being held by Draco Malfoy whose icy silver eyes bore into them. "Let us in, now," he gestured towards the portrait hole.

"But, but I'm not supposed to-"

Draco rolled his eyes and withdrew his wand, "I will hex you faster and harder than you could have ever imagined possible. Let us in now...please," he added, raising his brow. The trembling kid obliged and ran far and clear of the older Slytherin as soon as he did.

"Bleeding Gryffindors, did you really have to go marry one?" Blaise teased as he followed Draco into unfamiliar territory.

"Yes, I did. And if you could stay late one night maybe you would be so lucky enough as to see why. Though, I can already _feel_ that you understand that," Draco drawled pointedly, causing Blaise to fight down a scarlet colour on his cheeks.

"Sod off, Malfoy, or I won't do this bond thing at all," he hissed, Draco's cool laugh in reply caused every single Gryffindor to be alerted of the two Slytherin's presence in their Common Room. The air grew thick and stilled. "This place is absolutely ghastly," Blaise commented, taking in the sights for the first time.

"I know, is it not? There is just simply no way I will be spending a night here _ever_. I mean, whoever decorated it must have done so with their eyes closed," Draco spoke in agreeance as he ignored all the glares and wide open mouths at their presence and made his way to Harry who was smiling stupidly at him. He immediately stepped behind him, his arms slipping around his waist and his mouth resting at the hollow of his ear. "Granger, are you ready?" Draco asked, kissing his mate's neck afterwards, his eyes never leaving Harry's skin, ever since last night all his thoughts were simply consumed of feeling inside of him again, filling him as he had done.

Hermione was blushing at the display, Ron was grimacing and looking away. "Yes, as ready as can be! We're not doing it here, are we? Is Professor Dumbledore aware you two are completing this?" Harry shook his head slowly in response, though his eyes were slightly slided closed as Draco wouldn't stop breathing hot air onto his bare neck making him shiver. Oh Gods, what he would do to be alone with him again, to let him have him all over again, make him tremble and scream and beg for more.

"Ron, would you like to...Draco, _please_ just wait...join us?" Harry found himself on the verge of giggling now, Draco's ministration were turning almost ticklish as he began to kiss the nape of Harry's neck, some of his platinum hair ghosted across his skin making him squirm. The whole of Gryffindor was in absolute silence and awe at the scene, having not seen any actual display of the rumoured, and now obviously truthfully so, bonded couple.

"Er, no, I'm not ready..." Ron took a deep breath, his eyes tearing away from the display, "I just need more time, to get used to everything,"

Harry frowned but nodded, he understood, he was overly pleased that at least without Draco by his side, and most especially not fondling him, Ron could at least be on civil terms. "Well I am glad you came to your sense and all, Weasley, but if I do not get to have my mate soon I think I will just have to make due with having him here," Draco hissed into Harry's ear, which was flamed red with embarassment now.

"Draco!" The disapproving squeal didn't come from Harry but from Hermione who was blushing ten shades of red now, the blonde Slytherin smirked slyly up at her.

"How do you think I feel? I have to bloody well live with this everyday," Blaise grumbled, turning on heel not wishing to spend anymore time in the presence of gawking Gryffindor's especially in their rubbish Common Room which was really quite the eye sore.

It wasn't long before four Sixth Year students found themselves back in the familiar Room of Requirements. All they had to do was repeat their vows as they had at the beginning of their bond, Hermione and Blaise had to repeat themselves as witnesses. Just as it had the first time, the boy's magic immediately swelled in the air and hit out, licking Blaise and Hermione awkwardly as they stood, shocked that even this time they felt so much greater of a surge of power. After their words were spoken, Hermione's being the last one, Harry desperately tempted to crash his lips to Draco's but the blonde's hand on his chest, pushing him gently backwards, stopped him. He looked up, a little hurt and confused. They had just finally completed their bond. As in fully completed it...why was he stopping him from the urge he knew fully well they both had?

"I would like to add a few things," Draco said softly, though his voice was shaking, the other occupants in the room could tell he was straining as he held himself back, "I need to thank you. Not just for saving my life or for giving me all the happiness I ever could encompass, but for vowing to be here when I know what is to come in your future. For choosing me to be by your side through all of it, as I will be there for any battle that finds you. I will protect you just as many others expect you to protect them. You have been there for me during the greatest trial of my life, my Father's Kiss, and I intend to never leave your side during yours," Draco's hands let go of Harry's at this moment, his fingers reached onto his own middle finger of his left hand where his Malfoy signet ring was always worn and he wriggled it off. "I want you to have this, to know not only that I am always yours but so that you can also know that you are always mine," he smirked as Harry blushed, bowing his head as he watched Draco silp the ring onto his ring finger, "Harry James Potter, I love you and I always will," Draco finally hastily closed the distance between their hungry, familiar lips. Their hands were quick to explore one another as their hips found their usual resting spot in each other's grooves, they began to grind into one another, a deep throated groan escaped both of their throats almost upon unison.

"I...love...mmph...you...fuck, sorry...too," Harry was mumbling in between breaths and kisses, he quickly found the button to his mate's robes and threw them to the ground.

Hermione and Blaise looked at each other knowingly, both slipped out of the room at the sametime and neither boys even noticed as they were too consumed in undressing one another. The Room had prepared a bed for them, thankfully, as Harry knew they couldn't quite make it back up to their own room as the eagerness was too strong for the two of them. Once they were naked, pressed against each other, Draco lay Harry down on the bed and lowered himself ontop of him. "Harry," he whispered huskily, his mouth and tongue trailing downwards and then back up again until their fast met in a flurry of kisses, "Tonight, I want you to have _me_ instead,"

Harry's eyes went wide, he gulped but his arousal showed no sign of distaste for the thought of doing to Draco what he had done to him the night before when they completed their bond. A thrilling sensation shot through him as he nervously, but instinctually, began to mimick what his mate had done to him before.

It would be a long time before the two left the Room of Requirements. Professor Dumbledore was alerted easily of the shift in energy in the area of the consummation. He frowned as he sat up at his desk in his Headmaster's Office, his eyes old and weary looking as his hands were crossed. Professor Snape as well as Lupin were accompanying him that evening. "It appears, our boys have completed their bond," Dumbledore informed them, they looked suprirsed at their Headmaster, "And, just in time,"

XXXXXXXXXX

Six days and roughly one hour. It had been the best six days of his life. Harry wasn't sure how to handle all the joy he felt, but it wasn't like he could refuse it. Once Draco and him had finally emerged from the Room of Requirements, fully bonded and heavily in love, everthing just seemed to fall into place. They returned to their own Houses for the most part but spent most of their free time in their private room Dumbledore had promised to keep for themselves as was. All of Gryffindor House had accepted Draco and even attempted to be kind to him whenever he visited briefly or sat with them at meals, which was in itself rare but still had happened once so far. Harry couldn't find himself worrying anymore, he couldn't even recall what it felt like to be lonely or to wish for that silence he so longed for all that time ago last summer when he and Draco had first interacted. It floored him, thinking about what had happened between then and now, and he wouldn't change a thing for the world. He even found himself laughing and playing Exploding Snap! with Ron again, joking around and sitting beside him during classes instead of Draco who sat with Blaise. As soon as class would end, however, they would immediately find one another and lock their hands together, kiss and greet and refuse to part until their next lesson or meal. It was perfect. It was all Harry could ever wish for; friends, to feel safe and to be loved eternally by somebody he himself loved.

Yet, as always in regards to Harry Potter's life, it could not last.

It was just before dinner in the Great Hall. Harry was walking beside Ron and Hermione, they had a free afternoon and took it to visit Hagrid before strolling aruond the Grounds, just talking mostly about Qudditch as Hermione tried to stay alert while absently listening.

"I just really think that Gin can put up just fine against Abbott, you really shouldn't have to drill her that hard," Harry said truthfully, the Qudditch Cup was coming nearer for Hogwarts as the end of term was also dawning on them.

"Hm, I know she probably can but...I really want to win this year, mate. It'll be the first year we win without it being all up to you," Ron grinned.

Harry shook his head, "I may have caught the Snitch but I sure as hell wasn't the only reason we won every year," he assured his best friend. "I mean, remember back in Third Year when-AHHH!" he finished his sentence with a blood curdling scream, his hands flew up to his forehead and dug into his skin surrounding his scar which was burning like lurid fire. He fell to the gravel, his head felt like it was splitting in two as his eye sight started going completely blurry. He couldn't concentrate, he knew what this was but he was trying to figure out exactly what was happening. What was wrong with Voldemort? Why did this hurt so much so suddenly? He screamed again, his friends speaking hurriedly about him though he couldn't make out their words. It wasn't long before his entire world went black, he fell over onto the ground, his body shivering, a small line of blood trickling out from his lightning bolt scar. Hermione was already off to a quick run towards the Castle, her wand out as she sent warning sparks into the air hoping that would alert a Professor to help sooner than she could reach one. Ron was kneeling at Harry's side, his face scrunched up not knowing what to do.

"Move," came a husky voice, Draco was standing unsteadily behind Ron who nodded and moved out of the way. Draco dropped to his own knees, his head had felt what Harry's had to an extent, it was difficult for him to see.

"What happened?" Ron choked out, watching as Draco's pale hand reached out to brush Harry's resting but contorted face. Draco didn't speak, he was blinking and having a hard time keeping his balance and his eyes open, focused on his hurt mate.

"We were on the way down to the Great Hall for dinner when all of a sudden he started cursing and just ran out here," Blaise explained, catching his breath as he stood behind his friend.

"Riddle..." Draco choked out, he was feeling weaker by the moment and it sounded like a hundred bees were buzzing around in his head, he tried to keep his focus on Harry but it was becoming increasingly difficult to see even the outline of him. "It's Riddle..." he repeated and found himself involuntarily laying down on Harry's chest, closing his eyes as he listened to the slow beat of his mates heart. Draco's last words before he was lost to the conscious world caused Blaise and Ron to share a look of absolute fear.

"He's here...and he's pissed,"

_**Fin. **_

XXXXXXXXXX

**A/N**: Alright my lovely reviewers, I would like to take this time to thank you INFINITELY for all your love, support and reviews! I am so happy to have been able to complete this abandoned fan-fiction after YEARS! It is such a relief for it to be complete. I have decided, as stated in my previous Author's Note, that I will actually be doing a sequel. It's length, I'm not sure of. It will be a Post-Hogwarts sequel with flashbacks to the Final Battle. I will, unfortunately, not be able to begin the sequel for another couple of months as I have another WIP FanFiction I am going to dedicate myself to completeing first. I will write a short preview for the sequel here and add it so anybody who is following or has favourited this story can be alerted of its existence a few months down the road. So, for the time being, Keep Calm and Drarry On! ^_^

**MystyVander**


End file.
